


Training Trepidation Into Composure

by brucethegirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, but only hinted, minor timeline divergence, will add if they become more concrete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl
Summary: Kuroo is very accommodating to Yachi during the Tokyo summer training camps. He helps her find things, helps her during breaks, keeps running to assist her.He just feels guilty she has to pick up the slack for Nekoma not having a manager.She's just grateful to have the extra hands while she avoids a panic attack at every failed endeavor.Kenma is just really sick of this... aren't they supposed to be smart?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 130
Kudos: 498





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge HUGE thank you to my loves Sara ([NinjaSpaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz)) and Yams ([@alchepissed on twitter](https://twitter.com/alchepissed)) for proofreading and beta-ing and cheering this story on even when I was feeling super weak about it. It couldn't have happened without y'all, and I can't express the gratitude I have for you both.  
> This is my first foray into long form fic, so here goes nothing.

Yachi was excited. This was her first real test. Her debut, if you will, on the manager stage. While the boys would be learning and training with top notch, nationally ranked teams, she would be learning from their managers. And she was going to learn from them like a normal human, and not hyperventilate every ten seconds. But how could she not hyperventilate? How could she not freak out? These were nationally ranked teams. And these were their managers. They were probably being scouted for national manager programs or something. She was just going to be wasting everyone’s time by being there. She couldn’t feel her face anymore. “Yachi?” Kiyoko was holding out a water bottle with a small smile on her face. “You can wait on the bus if that’ll make you feel better.” She offered with an understanding tone that Yachi was starting to grow accustomed to. 

She nodded, “that would be helpful,” she said as she quietly shoved her overnight bag under the bus. 

She boarded and waited another half hour before Kiyoko joined her when the boys were finally rounded up enough to hear quick lectures from Ukai and Takeda and load their own gear. Another half hour and everyone was situated on the bus, ready for the long drive to Tokyo. Yachi had already started drifting off by then, and in her haze she heard the seat in front of her depress and the leather squeak as two of the boys sat down then shifted in their seats. She heard a deep voice before Kiyoko whispered something back. The deep voice responded, and Yachi was awake enough to recognize Daichi’s baritone, “maybe warn her when she wakes up.”

“Warn me about what?” Her sleep addled mind was enough to allow her to not feel self-conscious about assuming they were talking about her. _They could be talking about any other her in the world. Why would they be talking about her?_ All thoughts that would invade in a few hours. But right now, she only blinked slowly and yawned. 

Kiyoko giggled, and Yachi heard Tanaka and Nishinoya gasp from across the aisle. “About the camp. There’s going to be a lot of…” she paused, mulling her words, “intimidating people,” she finally settled on. 

Yachi was no longer sleepy. “Uuuh-“ she responded, eloquently, as her heart rate sped up. She remembered first meeting the Karasuno team. A bunch of boys she now appreciated, and some she even called her friends. But a bunch of boys that absolutely terrified her when she first saw them. And now she was going to Tokyo. To play with big name teams. Her brain finally put all the thoughts together. She was about to meet a bunch of tough, distinguished, highly trained, Tokyo volleyball players. Guys with mohawks and- She gasped, _“rooster head.”_ Her eyes shifted to Hinata a few rows back already leaning heavily against Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Daichi gave her a pinched look, “what?” His voice was a little louder now, but still quiet. 

She flushed, “nothing.” She shook her head and slouched into her seat. Determined to not let her overactive imagination get the better of her. It was too early for that. She could freak out when they got closer. ‘ _What if they have_ tattoos _?”_ her mind proved, unhelpfully. She let out a squeak. 

Daichi chuckled and Kiyoko smiled as they shared a look. “Look, I can’t speak for the rest of the teams we’re going to meet. But Nekoma’s team is good guys. They have a couple of players that are…” he glanced over to Tanaka and Nishinoya, already soaring loudly. “Loud. But they’re nothing to be afraid of.”

Suga’s head popped up over the seats and Yachi jumped, “and if any of them _do_ give you a hard time,” he jerked his thumb to his chest proudly, “just let your senpais know. We’ll be happy to show off our skills.” He punched the air and winked. Yachi let out an airy laugh despite her thundering heart. 

He was right, she had an entire team filled with tough, strong, dedicated volleyball players of her own. If any of the other teams were like them, they wouldn’t be paying much attention to some managers fluttering around the gym. This was going to be fine. 

*

It was not fine. 

There were so many boys. She thought of some of her friends, who’d all expressed extreme jealousy at her summer plans. 

“Surrounded by hot, sweaty boys? _All weekend?”_

“You’re living the dream!” 

Yachi had quietly eaten her sandwich, observing the verbal rally as they went back and forth, debating how often shirts would be taken off to cool down, or how many _hidden corners_ would be _occupied_ by _rival teammates_ … whatever _that_ was supposed to mean.

Her classmates were very fanciful. Yachi was too, technically. But where their fantasies veered toward webtoon material, Yachi was busy imagining all the ways their English teacher might decide to expel her for improper grammar usage. She supposed that active imagination was why they got along so well. 

Now that she was here, though, she wished it had been one of the other girls cornered by Kiyoko that afternoon. They probably would love to see a guy with a _dyed_ mohawk crying over their _cuteness._ And they certainly would have nearly fainted at the loud, barking laugh that came out of the tall boy talking to Daichi. With his hair every which way, and his thick arms, and long legs, and sharp cheekbones, and hazy smirk. He commanded attention. She squinted her eyes and watched him and Daichi talk. She realized this was Nekoma’s captain. “ _Rooster head._ ”

“What?” Kiyoko asked with a small chuckle. Yachi had forgotten the older girl was next to her and filled with sudden relief. No one was going to notice tiny Yachi while such a gorgeous creature stood next to her. She wouldn’t have to fear anymore unwanted attention from scary city boys. A theory that was soon proven when Kiyoko started walking in front of her and all the boys’ eyes strayed away to follow. Including the Rooster head.

She wondered why that made her stomach drop to her toes in a _very different way_ than she was used to. 

*

The boys were all easily 200 cm, or more, and over 90 kg. Monsters, all capable of breaking her arm off with their spikes and serves. She felt dizzy passing the gym and seeing them all playing their practice matches. But then she met the other managers. And while the majority of them were third years, they were all just as kind, welcoming, and patient as Kiyoko. 

They gave Yachi and Kiyoko a quick tour of the relevant places around Nekoma, the only school without their own manager. Yachi was paying close attention so she didn’t mess anything up. She wished she’d taken out a notebook. If she messed up here she could throw the entire team off. Or worse, she could break some unspoken Tokyo camp rule. They’d be punished for her mistakes, and never be asked back to the joint practice camp, they’d never make it to nationals. There would be a curse on the team, and people would call it ‘The Yachi Curse.’ The volleyball team would never be able to play another practice match even in Miyagi. She’d have to quit school, her classmates would chase her out of town. She’d have to live on the street.

“So do you like being a manager, Yachan?” Yachi jumped at the direct question. Kiyoko and one of the Fukurodani managers were staring at her. 

When she didn’t answer right away, the other manager’s hands went to her hair. “Is…she okay?” She asked as she readjusted her ponytail. 

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow in question and Yachi nodded quickly. Kiyoko smiled at her, “yea, she’s fine.” She let out a breathy chuckle. “Now, what were you saying?”

A bright smile broke across the other girl’s face as they started walking again. Yachi hadn’t even realized she’d stopped, causing them to stop, “Right, so first of all, you can call me Kaori.” She pointed to a room on their right. “You can put your things down in there. Oh-“ Another girl ran up to them, “Yukie. These are the managers from Karasuno. Yachi and Kiyoko. Yukie is the other Fukurodani manager.” She explained. 

The newcomer nodded in recognition. Her short, thick hair was pinned back over the top of her head. Her hooded eyes giving her an air of casualness that Yachi could never even dream of. “The first matches are about to start.” 

“Perfect timing,” Kaori smiled brightly and pointed to a space on the floor to put their bags. “We’ll have some time after dinner to get more situated.”

As a group they walked back to the gym. The other two girls made their way to their own team, while Kiyoko headed towards Coach Ukai, Yachi following blindly behind. The boys were still getting changed, but Daichi had already finished and was waiting by the sidelines for the rest of them. As he and Kiyoko began chatting, Yachi went through the bag they’d brought to get their notebooks and pens. 

If the rest of the managers were as nice as Fukurodani’s, Yachi wouldn’t have anything to fear. Not only that, but it seemed she’d have no reason to even interact with all the scary tall guys that were running around. She could pretend they weren’t even here outside of matches. She felt her anxiety about this weekend melting away as she ran back to Kiyoko. The excitement she’d had about this trip was starting to come back to her now that she’d had time to get used to the situation. She started talking before she was close enough to stop, “oh, and Kiyoko! I got brand new pens, so we won’t have to-'' When she arrived though, she realized Daichi and Kiyoko weren’t alone. Rooster head was on the other side of Daichi. She came up short and stopped talking. 

Her eyes bulged as he bent slightly to look at her more squarely, “oh?”

Yachi tucked behind Kiyoko subconsciously. It was the wrong move. He took a step closer, as though trying to get a better look at her. She shimmied further behind Kiyoko, and he took another step towards them. Kiyoko was giggling in an almost nervous manner and Yachi could hear Daichi sigh heavily. The other captain, though, had a curious smirk on his face and seemed to be intent on seeing her face to face. He reminded her of her aunt’s kitten when it was in a new environment.

Daichi’s sigh turned into an indulgent laugh as Yachi continued to hide behind the two third years before he finally let out an exasperated, “Kuroo…”

The other boy stopped his stalking and chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve met your littlest crow. I’m just trying to lighten her up.” He turned his smile to her, and Yachi would swear it was almost predatory. Like a cat watching a bird in a high cage while its owner was present. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Yachi gulped. 

“Well stop circling her like a vulture and maybe she will.” Daichi sneered with a smirk to match the other captain’s. For a moment, Yachi was grateful to have him protecting her. Then he tilted his chin to gesture to her and said “Yachi, this is Kuroo. He’s the captain of Nekoma.” _Betrayer_. 

Kuroo smiled. “Yachi, huh?” He nodded like he approved, Yachi’s face felt like it would burst into flames, it was so warm. His smile got bigger as her face got warmer and he quirked an eyebrow. He gave her a small salute as he and Daichi walked away. Daichi started telling him something about not teasing her. He turned his head to look at her, a brow quirked and something in his eyes she couldn’t decipher. Almost like a challenge. Something she did not want to be. Something that sent a shiver through her.

“Well it’s a better name than Rooster head,” she heard herself mumble before clamping her hand over her mouth. She peaked at Kuroo. He had turned back around, but his head was thrown back and that loud laugh she’d heard when they first arrived echoed around the room.

She heard one of his teammates cluck his tongue and say something, but she couldn’t make it out so far away. Kuroo shoved the other boy, light enough he barely swayed on his feet. Then in an instant, their demeanor changed and the first match began.

*

After a few hours, Yukie jogged over to her and Kiyoko,“The rest of the girls are in the storage room getting the water bottles ready for the break.” 

Karasuno was playing the farthest away from the storage room, which meant they’d have to walk in front of every single team. Yachi had to keep her eyes trained on the floor in front of her. If she looked around, and saw the giant guys around the gym playing games at full strength, she would surely spiral into another panic. A ball landed out of bounds, right in front of her and she shouted in surprise.

“Sorry!” She heard from far too close. She peeked around her shoulder and saw the rooster head jogging to a stop, “sorry-“ he said again, it came out on a huff of air and was low enough she doubted if she’d even actually heard it. He bent down and bounced the ball off the wood floor and caught it in one hand. One huge, monster hand. Her eyes widened as he smirked at her, “you should keep your head up, though,” she felt a blush across her nose, she was already messing things up. “You could get hurt, little crow.” He winked and jogged off. Yachi felt her heart thundering in her chest, hadn’t Kiyoko warned her about strays on her very first day as a manager? 

_‘Stupid,’_ she thought at the same time the captain turned to glance at her again. He stood a little taller, and his challenging smirk shifted slightly as his brow furrowed. It was then she realized she hadn’t looked away when he’d left. “Eep!” she turned and ran to catch up with the other managers who were happily chatting away, not even noticing she’d lagged behind for a second. 

She heard some laughing behind her and focused on the conversation the girls were having instead. She wouldn’t let the frustrated tears of being told off by a third year she’d _just_ met, or the mocking laughter she heard, get the better of her. 

When they arrived, there was a frazzled nature to the room, “Thank goodness, we could use the extra hands. We can’t find the crates.” Mako, Shinzen’s manager, offered with a roll to her eyes, “and _this_ is why Nekoma needs a manager. Those boys are honestly useless.” 

“Well, their match is almost over, so we can ask Kuroo after.” Kaori offered.

At the long whistle, Yukie ran out and Yachi watched her approach the tall captain from the corner of her eye. He had an open smile on his face, and Yachi was starting to sweat at the idea she’d _yet again_ misjudged someone. But then he looked into the storage room and caught her eye. His smile turned decidedly less casual. Instead, she felt like she was about to be stalked in an overgrown forest she’d gotten lost in. He turned his attention back to Yukie, but his eyes kept straying to the room, to her. She couldn’t look away. Afraid that as soon as she did, he would be able to strike her down in a surprise attack. 

He shook his head and pointed towards the back corner of the gym and Yukie seemed to understand something before walking back. “He says they’re out by the water fountain.” As a group, the girls all left out the back entrance coming out right by the taps. Sure enough, stacked behind the cement wall were about five or six crates ready to go. 

While they methodically filled water bottles and stashed them in crates, the girls chatted and laughed. Waiting for everyone to finish before heading back as a unit. Until finally, Yachi was on the last water bottle. She was leaning against the handle, ready to stop the flow as soon as the water reached the top when someone asked, “Yukie, do you want to deliver Nekoma’s?” 

“I got them!” came a loud, male voice. Yachi jumped in surprise, still too on edge. She hissed a breath at the pain she felt in her hand. She held her hand close and glanced up at the unexpected voice. Kuroo was jogging towards them, sweaty, breathing heavily, a shine in his eyes from his recent victory. She looked away from him before his eyes could turn her way and noticed water was spraying unnaturally from the metal washer attached to the tap. That was probably what she’d sliced her hand on when she’d put her weight on it. She gasped louder and tried to reattach the hose more securely. 

Kiyoko, noticing the futile effort being made against a strong running current, shot her hand out and turned off the flow of water, then she saw the blood. “Hitoka-chan!” Yachi pulled her injured hand back into herself. It was just a surface abrasion. The kind that bleeds a lot, but isn’t serious. Like a paper cut.

“It’s fine. It’s just bleeding a lot. It’ll stop”

“What happened?” Kuroo was much closer, Yachi clutched her hand even closer. It was bad enough she’d done something careless in front of the other managers. But he should have been gone already!

“Nothing!” she quickly explained, “I just need a bandaid. I’m fine.” At that the rest of the managers are satisfied, but Kiyoko and Kuroo aren’t. 

“Let me see,” he put his hand out, waiting for her to do the same so he could inspect it. 

She doesn’t.

He sighed, “You have to at least clean it. There’s a first aid kit in the gym, c’mon.” Her eyes bulged at that, even as Kiyoko started walking ahead to follow him. 

Oh, god. Then _everyone_ would know what a klutz she was. She stayed put, how could she be a successful manager of an entire team when she couldn’t even fill up a water bottle without injuring herself. 

Kiyoko paused and turned around, realizing Yachi wasn't following. Kuroo does the same and something passes over his face. He turns to Kiyoko and nods his head towards the kitchen just behind them, saying something she couldn't hear. Kiyoko changed course and told Yachi to "wait just a second." 

Then Kuroo started walking back to her. She thinks he’s going to scold her for being stubborn or finally seize his opportunity to attack. But then he stopped at the crate of water bottles he’d put down at some point. Picks them up like it's nothing and nods to the remaining crate at her feet. “Do you want me to get those?” he asked, not unkindly. Then his smirk returned, “I’d hate for you to break your neck trying to carry them into the gym.” 

This time her face is red from something other than embarrassment. “I’m stronger than I look,” she argued with more ferocity than she really meant to. 

His smile dropped for a split second, and his eyes widen. Then his whole face lights up and his smile is the biggest she’d seen in the whole few hours she’d known him. “Glad to hear it!” He said with a laugh and walked into the gym.

Kiyoko eventually came back with a first aid kit. Yachi has no idea where it came from. But is quiet while Kiyoko treats and then bandages her hand. It really is just a small cut. That night, after her shower, Kiyoko helps her re-bandage the wound and all the girls talk aimlessly in that way Yachi imagines sleepovers usually go. But all she can think about is that big smile and those glowing eyes. Like he’d finally won something he wanted after a grueling competition. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then she saw him move out the corner of her eye, “here” he said in a gentle voice. She stared out of shock at the situation. His shirt was coming off, his arms had reached above his head, the black t-shirt covering his face. It gave her the briefest moment wherein she just stared at the unbelievable definition of his abs. Had she not already been staring she wouldn’t have seen them- just as she hadn’t noticed any of Karasuno’s definition in all their times changing in front of her. As Kiyoko says, “they’re just boys.” 
> 
> Yachi turned her face away before he finished pulling his shirt off, they were just boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again- a huge thanks to Sara and Yams for proofreading and betaing and never ending support.

When Yachi opened her eyes, the sun was soft and golden through the small crack in the curtains. ”Oh good another early riser,” she heard whispered across the room as she sat up. Mako was already awake and folding her bed roll and blanket.

“What time is it,” Yachi whispered back, stretching. 

“Almost six,” came the far too perky answer. Yachi _is_ an early riser, but 5AM?

“Must be the new place.” She theorized as she stood to start clearing her space. 

Mako gave a breathy laugh and held a small bag with her at the door, “hurry up and we can walk to the showers together.” 

Yachi froze for a moment, unsure how to react to the inclusion, then smiled, “okay!” 

In the bathroom, Mako made quick work of some makeup- just enough to even out her skin tone. She quickly swept her hair into a side pony that curls in just the right way. Yachi hopes that by the time she’s a third year, she’ll be able to look so effortlessly pretty. ”So are you liking being a manager?” She asked, genuinely interested in Yachi’s answer. 

Once again, Yachi is flabbergasted at the third years’ interest in holding a conversation with her. The more it happened though, the more she got used to it. She smiled in return, “I’m having a lot of fun!” While she was trying to do her best and not let anyone down, still anxious about messing up and failure, she was also really, truly, having fun. She was able to practice her photography and design skills, finding a little more confidence since the successful fundraising campaign. She really felt like this was something she was _meant_ to be doing, and she told Mako as much. 

The older girl’s smile warmed, “that’s so good to hear. It can be hard, the boys tend to be a lot to handle, and if they’re any good- the girls that come along with it can be a lot, too.” She gave a heavy sigh of world-weariness and Yachi developed a new fear. “But when they win, and they reach their goals, even though you’re not the one sweating your butt off and getting hit in the face with the ball, you’re still right there with them. You’re _achieving things_ with them, and it’s all worth it. Because you know you’ve supported them when they needed it, and that support gets them to where they are. Their goals become your goals along the way, ya know?”

Yachi stood in awe for a minute and the other girl giggled self-consciously. _‘Their goals become your goals._ ’ Yachi was only a month into being a manager, but she’d already felt that to her core. She smiled resolutely and made a fist. “Nationals.” Was all she said. It was all she had to say.

Mako understood.

*

“I’ll set the first load up to wash, you get started on filing the water bottles. It’ll just take a few minutes!” Mako had insisted there was no reason to show Yachi how to work the washing machine at Nekoma, it would only be a waste of time. Shinzen had the same model, and she promised to teach Yachi when they held the week long summer camp week after next. 

Yachi made her way through the quiet halls. The sun was warming, but it hadn’t touched everything yet. Dampness clung to every blade of grass, and while the air was sticky and thick, there was a coolness to it that Yachi would savor before it lost to the sun’s unbearable heat. 

She was making her way through the bottles, once again leaning against the faucet. It was better to turn the water off between bottles. First to save water and second if she didn’t, the water would spray over her as it ran into the shallow basin. She’d made it through half the bottles, wondering what was taking Mako so long, when she heard, “Getting an early start?”

The shock of an unexpected voice when she thought she was alone was enough to send her flying, regardless of her anxiety level. So when she leaned against the already strained spigot, it caved under the pressure, the entire force of the water fountain spraying at her directly from the source.

“Oh-“ Came the frazzled voice. She heard a squeaking then a distinct head of rooster hair popped up from behind the cement fixture, “I guess you were right about being stronger than you look,” he teased with a friendly smile. A smile that slowly drifted off his face as his eyes grew wide. Then he turned his head, “you… umm-“ He cleared his throat awkwardly, still not looking directly at her. 

She looked at her arms, her legs… her clothes. Her _white_ shirt, “Oh god!” she squeaked as she covered herself. 

Then she saw him move out the corner of her eye, “here” he said in a gentle voice. She stared out of shock at the situation. His shirt was coming off, his arms had reached above his head, the black t-shirt covering his face. It gave her the briefest moment wherein she just stared at the unbelievable definition of his abs. Had she not already been staring she wouldn’t have seen them- just as she hadn’t noticed any of Karasuno’s definition in all their times changing in front of her. As Kiyoko says, “they’re just boys.” 

Yachi turned her face away before he finished pulling his shirt off, they were just boys. 

She felt the dry cotton brush her arm. She looked back at him, just boys. He was turned away, ready to bolt. “Here, wear this. It’s clean.” She took the offering and as soon as she started to pull it away from him, “I’ll be right back,” he turned completely around. Giving her another opportunity to observe. 

How did a human body have that many muscles?

She put the shirt on. As she lifted it over her head, a hazy minty smell made her head spin. It wasn’t toothpaste, though it was similar. She tucked her nose into the collar. The whole thing floated around her like a tent. It was warm and it smelled like smoky mint. Smoky- her eyes snapped in the direction Kuroo had run. ’ _But he’s a high school student’_ her brain supplied, so helpfully. 

She looked down at the water fountain, “Oh god!” she moaned, realizing the handle of the spigot was lying in the basin staring up at her. Broken off at the base like it was, it would be impossible to put back together. She could feel her breath starting to pick up, only increasing the heady cigarette smell clinging to her borrowed shirt. She could smell more, an earthy scent that pricked at the back of her throat and reminded her of going to church for Christmas with her grandmother. It was a soothing memory that helped steady her breathing as she clutched the shirt closer to her face.

Just in time, too. Still completely shirtless, Kuroo ran towards her, something red in his hands. “Here, until your shirt dries,” he said with a bright red blush shining through his tanned cheeks. She realized it was a volleyball jacket. Her own black one was tucked in the bottom of her bag, already packed and ready to be loaded onto the bus that evening. She took the jacket hesitantly and held it at arm's length, not moving to put it on. It was quiet for a moment. One hand clutching a jacket too big and the wrong color, the other holding the collar of a black t-shirt- that _also_ didn’t belong to her- close to her chin. He cleared his throat and her eyes focused. “I kind of… don’t have any other shirts, so I’ll need that one back.” He said with bravado despite the soft voice that was barely above a whisper. 

“Oh!” she sprung into action, “right- I’ll just” she motioned for the bathrooms and he nodded. When she’d returned and handed him the t-shirt back, he held it for a moment before slipping it back on. 

“And, sorry, about startling you. Don’t worry about the faucet,” he pointed into the basin, “they’re old as hell and the student council has been petitioning to get new ones installed. It’s not the first one to break.”

“You mean I don’t have super strength?” she asked before her brain could think better of it.

He guffawed, that same booming laugh that let her know he actually found it funny, “well that probably had something to do with it.” He said as he finally slipped his arms through the t-shirt, slipping it over his head. 

He cleared his throat, “I’ll bring this case into the gym for you,” he said as Mako finally made an appearance. 

Yachi just nodded her thanks, not trusting herself to speak again. 

“You move to Tokyo in the last hour?’ Mako teased, nodding at the red jacket. 

She felt like a boulder had just crashed on her head, “no!” She shouted, “It's just- my shirt! And He gave me- no wait- he didn’t _give me_ the jacket. He just-“

Mako raised an eyebrow, “Are you having a stroke or something?” she asked, lightheartedly. 

Yachi shook her head but pulled the jacket closer around her like a shield. Soon the other managers would be coming out to help set up, no doubt also asking her why she was wearing the jacket of another team. Not just any team either. She imagined the Karasuno players seeing her wearing the jacket of their sworn rival, no matter how friendly they were with the players themselves. 

“I just need to get my jacket, I’ll be right back.” She waited for Mako to nod her head, a delayed action as though she were confused why Yachi was even asking for permission. 

She ran to the girls’ room, wanting to take the jacket off in transit, just in case someone saw her. But then remembered what was underneath. A very wet white polo. She paused her jog to debate which would be worse. 

Deciding underwear would be _much worse_ fairly quickly, she continued her jog. Then she noticed that smell again. Barely clinging in the jacket’s cotton collar, and even stronger on the right cuff. Menthol. ‘ _Welcome to Tokyo’_ she found herself thinking again. 

Only Yukie was still in the room when she slid to a stop outside the door. She took off the jacket, rolling it into a ball and hurried into the room. “Good morning,” the sleepy girl greeted. 

‘Ah! Yes! Good morning!” She hurried to her bag and pulled out her black jacket. She eyed the bright red polyester and without a second thought shoved it deep deep down into her backpack. She’d return it later, when no one was around. 

“Mm,” came an understanding groan, “Did the water fountain break again?”Yukie was already dressed and was brushing her hair out of her eyes as she observed Yachi’s damp polo. “Happened to me last year.” She grabbed her toiletry bag and walked out the door without another word. But it was enough to slow Yachi’s racing heart, just a little. 

*

Karasuno’s first match of the day was against Nekoma. Yachi had let herself forget about that morning, ignoring Mako’s sly smile when she’d returned in a black jacket. Yachi got the feeling Mako’s smirk didn’t hide murderous intent for wearing a popular boy’s jacket. A boy who was well known in the type of circles Yachi was going to be inhabiting for the next three years of national level volleyball. She just hoped none of the Nekoma girls had seen her- why would they be at school during the weekend anyway. Unless they knew about the training camp. If they were anything like Yachi’s friends from class, they would have snuck on campus to see the boys playing. They would have seen her wearing Kuroo’s jacket. 

She turned her head quickly as though to catch someone being sneaky behind her back, ready to land the killing blow. But it was only Yamaguchi, who started in surprise at her frazzled expression. 

She signed silently, she was safe. For now at least. But the sooner this weekend was over, the sooner she would be able to fully relax. She clicked her pen continuously until Kiyoko put a silent hand over her own to stop the nervous tick. “Sorry,” Yachi mumbled but turned her attention to the boys on the court. She was in charge of recording successful serves. It would allow her to focus more fully on the match as a whole as she was still learning a lot of basics about game play. Kiyoko would be focusing on their team’s different plays.

Nekoma won the coin toss, and chose to receive, which meant Yachi was focusing on Kageyama spinning the ball in his hand, preparing to toss it in the air for a jump serve. She didn’t notice Kuroo, sweating from both their warmup and the quickly sweltering air of a summer in Tokyo, as he pulled the collar of his shirt up to wipe his face. She also didn’t see his eyes close as he held the shirt in place under his nose nor his brow furrow. “Kuro!” Kenma said quietly and his eyes snapped open. Kageyama was serving, but while the rest of Nekoma’s eyes were on their opponents, their captain’s eyes were on the sidelines for the briefest moment before returning to the well executed jump serve. 

*

After a continued series of losses to match the day before and a promise of dinner on the way home, the weekend training camp came to an end and Karasuno began loading their bus. Everyone was a little upset they had to leave earlier than the other teams in order for them to arrive home at a reasonable hour. Especially as it meant missing a group dinner at a nearby ramen shop.

Some of the boys exchanged numbers with their new friends, Hinata was excitedly talking with his friend. Kenma, she’s learned. He was quiet and very unimposing though very pretty and delicate, unlike the very tall third year he was apparently best friends with. The very same third year who was talking to Daichi and the captain from one of the other teams, Bokuro? No, that wasn’t right. Boruto? She tilted her head, trying to remember. She’d already gone through the potential outcomes of forgetting someone as important as the _captain of a major powerhouse school_ then Kuroo turned his head while his shoulders shook. Then, he caught her staring out the corner of his eye. He smirked and raised his eyebrow at her confused look. She straightened quickly and turned away, hoping to get on the bus and wait until everyone had finished their goodbyes. _‘Where was Takeda-Sensei?’_ she mentally urged. 

“Yachan!” She heard behind her, very close behind her.

She leapt into the air as she spun, which gave her backpack a chance to throw her balance off, sending her flying to the ground with only a “grk!” as a cry for help.

With a hidden smile, Eri Miyanoshita, Ubugawa’s second year manager, bent down to help Yachi stand back up, “are you okay?” she asked, as they both picked up the couple of things that had fallen out of the top of her backpack. Yachi hastily held them in her arms, planning to run onto the bus as soon as Miyanoshita let her and put them away. She avoided looking over to the shaking figure trying to hold in laughter on her periphery.

“I’m fine you just-“ she didn’t want to admit the equally tiny girl had scared her, “I didn’t hear you walk up.”

“Oh, sorry-“ she held her phone out, “I just wanted to get your email!” She said with a broad smile, and a red flush on her cheeks. 

“Oh!” All the boys were getting new contacts and making friends, she didn't expect she would as well. Though she probably only wanted to be able to ask manager related questions. But wait. Why would Miyanoshita need to ask _Yachi_ manager questions? Miyanoshita was a second year, Yachi should be asking for _her_ number. 

When Yachi still hadn’t reached for the phone, Miyanoshita started to pull away, “I just thought-“

Yachi immediately reached out for the phone, dropping her Karasuno jacket back to the ground. “Sorry I just didn’t have hands!” Someone wanted her number. Not because she could help them study, or because she’d asked for it. They wanted _her_ contact. She smiled broadly as she punched in her email. 

Miyanoshita typed something on her phone when Yachi returned it, and a moment later, Yachi felt her pocket vibrate. “And now you have my email. Message me when you guys get home, okay?”

Yachi was still smiling as she nodded her head and laughed, “I will!”

“Safe trip!” Miyanoshita waved as she walked away.

Yachi grabbed her fallen jacket and added it to her arms as she walked on the bus. She doubted anyone else would be asking for her number, and she needed to reorganize her bag. Sitting in her seat on the bus, she put everything in her lap before pulling out her phone. 

_Text me if you get bored! See you in two weeks! - Miya_

Yachi smiled again and put her phone away as the bus began filling up with the players. She had to stand for Kiyoko to slide into her window seat. Then Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat across the aisle from her. Hinata, all but dragged onto the bus by Daichi, was the last to board before the engine started and Yachi let her eyes sway to the window, one last look at Nekoma High. Only to see Kenma walking away before turning to his captain, who smirked when her eyes caught his. 

She looked away quickly when Tadashi started asking her if she’d had fun during the camp, and if she’d learned a lot like she hoped. Letting Kuroo’s terrifying smirk drift out of her mind, she replied. She was leaning forward, her open bag on her lap, when the bus hit a large bump as it passed over the gates. Her bag flew out her lap, this time upending far more than just her jacket and a hairbrush. She barely caught it in time before it started spewing things a boys volleyball team had no business seeing. 

“Let me help!” Tadashi was quick to crouch in the aisle to gather her things as she stuffed them back into her bag. Tsukishima also handed her a notebook that had flown to his feet. He leaned over as he did so, and something must have caught his eye because he raised his eyebrow in curiosity, eyeing her bag. 

She didn’t think she owned anything that could elicit that much of a change in his demeanor, so she peeked at her own bag as well. There, hanging out the back of the bag, facing only Tsukishima, thank god, was a bright red sleeve. Nekoma red. “Oh no,” she croaked before stuffing it back in and scrambling to her seat as Tadashi returned her toiletries bag. “Thank you,” she squeaked. 

Tsukishima was going to tell everyone what he’d seen. She hadn’t _meant_ to keep the jacket. She couldn’t believe she’d completely forgotten to return it! And now Tsukishima was going to tell everyone she was some kind of thief. A cat burglar who stole from defenseless volleyball players. Or worse, some kind of thug who stole from volleyball _captains._ The team would never trust her with anything. The manager was responsible for sensitive information and expensive equipment. They were going to kick her off the team. They were going to kick her out of school. She’s pretty sure stealing was against the code of conduct. Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, Tsukishima was putting his headphones on and Tadashi was leaning towards her so he wouldn’t have to talk so loud as to not disturb the peaceful quiet the bus had somehow settled into. 

“You seemed to get along with the other managers, that’s good. Were they all third years?” 

The conversation continued, and Yachi was able to let herself relax. Tsukishima was her friend, he wasn’t going to turn her into the police without asking her about it first. But still, he thought she was a criminal. And that weighed on her mind the entire way back to Miyagi. 

*

After dinner, after the other schools also made their ways to their respective districts, Kuroo and the rest of the volleyball team were on clean up and final walk through duty. Making sure the grounds were ready and appropriate for school the next day. Kuroo took a quick break and snuck away for a final cigarette before heading home. At the breezeway, he checked both ways before leaning forward to hurry around the corner of the gym. A quick glint caught his eyes as they continued to roam around for interlopers. In the crack between the grass and the sidewalk lay a bright yellow ballpoint pen, a star at the top of the plunge. He recognized it immediately. The littlest crow had a habit of clicking it habitually whenever he, or any of the other players not on her own team, were near. He smirked and clicked it once or twice before slipping it into the pocket of his warm up pants. He continued to click it as he walked before realizing someone might investigate a strange repetitive _snik snik snik_ coming from a blind spot in the CCTV. He switched his grip for his lighter and pulled it out to light the cigarette between his lips. Pulling his first drag, the paper catching light and the fire going out, he shivered. The wind picked up in an uncharacteristic way so late in the summer. He wished he’d brought his jacket out with him. He froze, cigarette balancing on his bottom lip as his jaw dropped. He never got his jacket back. 

He felt less guilty about his plans to keep her fancy pen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every other Tuesday, so I'll see you again May 19.  
> If you'd like more Kuroyacho- follow me on twitter @Hundredtimes_ , I periodically post thread fics there. before anywhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last piece of the puzzle was clutched in her arms, and she couldn’t start packing until she decided what to do with it. Should she even bring it with her? Maybe she should just pretend she didn’t have it. Deny. Pretend she hadn’t worn it around her bedroom almost every night the past two weeks. Not like it had been on purpose! At first her own jacket was in the laundry, then she’d forgotten it at school not two days later and her mom always kept the apartment so cold recently. So it wasn’t weird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [Ninjaspaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz) and @/alchepissed for being my sounding board for my nerves and making sure my words make sense.

Between the exhaustion from the weekend, and worrying about Hinata and Kageyama, Yachi didn’t have the energy to confront Tsukishima about what he’d seen on the bus. But he also hadn’t said anything to _her_ so she’d figured she was in the clear. Until the Friday before they left. 

There was a final meeting before an early dismissal from practice. Arrive in the parking lot by 2:30, the bus would be leaving no later than 3. In the morning. There were also general warnings, to not be caught out of bed after lights out, to not be caught anywhere near the girls’ sleeping quarters, or vice versa- no matter the reason. At that, Tsukishima glanced at Yachi out of the corner of his eye. Great, he not only thought she was some thief, but probably a perverted one at that. Guess he hadn’t forgotten about the jacket after all.

Once they’d been dismissed, Yachi caught Tsukishima in the storage room as they both put away the final brooms. “Tsukishima-kun— hey—” She had no idea how to start this conversation and she was about to leave it at just an awkward greeting when he sighed. 

“It’s not my business, so I really don’t care.” He shrugged, and seemed to want to say more, “I just thought you were smarter than that.” 

Yachi stood there, shame washing over her. He thought she was some delinquent. Some gangster who would never amount to anything beyond a life on the street. He started to walk away, and she couldn’t let him think that about her. “It was an accident!” She blurted. 

He stared at her, “huh?”

She threw her hands to her face, it made it easier to confront him if she couldn’t see him. “Kuroo-san leant me the jacket- and I forgot to give it back!”

He was silent for too long, then all but shouted, “ _The captain?_ Isn’t he a little-” He bent his head and touched his forehead as though to calm his thoughts. Then looked back up, “Whatever, just.” He sighed heavily like he hated what he was about to say, “let me know if you need… help… or anything.” As he spoke, his voice trailed off to the point of almost mumbling. Then he shrugged again and walked away.

“Oh-okay. Thanks?” She responded to his back. 

He waved his hand and grunted a “whatever,” but kept walking. 

Good to know if she ever committed another crime, he would protect her. She found herself grateful, then guilt ridden for even contemplating making someone like Tsukishima an accessory. She needed to return that jacket. 

*

That night, Yachi held the offending jacket close to her chest. Hoping the heavily faded menthol would calm her anxiety and help her make a decision. Lying across her bed like a jigsaw puzzle lay her clothes and such to be meticulously loaded into her small overnight luggage. The other managers had recommended an outfit for every day as there would barely be enough time to do all their manager chores _and_ a load of their own clothing, so with that in mind Yachi borrowed her mother’s business trip luggage. Big enough to store a weekend’s worth of her mom’s business professional clothes and heels, more than enough room for five polos, a couple of shorts, and daily necessities. 

The last piece of the puzzle was clutched in her arms, and she couldn’t start packing until she decided what to do with it. Should she even bring it with her? Maybe she should just pretend she didn’t have it. Deny. Pretend she hadn’t worn it around her bedroom almost every night the past two weeks. Not like it had been on purpose! At first her own jacket was in the laundry, then she’d forgotten it at school not two days later and her mom always kept the apartment so cold recently. So it wasn’t weird. 

Except. If she denied having it, that would be lying. And if she kept the jacket at that point, she would be intentionally stealing it, instead of only accidentally. With that thought, she threw it at her open luggage and began laying things on top, no regard for its wrinkling state nor her intricate packing design. Her face felt on fire once she’d finished and she put her cool hands against her flaming cheeks. She couldn’t believe she just tried to convince herself to keep some random boy’s jacket, just to avoid an embarrassing situation. If she wanted to be a successful manager, she couldn’t let her fear of awkward situations allow her to avoid them. 

She nodded with conviction right as the door to the apartment opened. “Hitoka?” Her mother was home late, as expected. Closing her luggage after a final inspection, Yachi walked to the kitchen to heat up dinner. 

“I made a few things you can heat up quick while I’m gone, so don’t eat out every day.” She lectured while the microwave whirred. 

“Hitoka,” her mother said indulgently as she flipped through the mail on the counter, “I can survive on my own you know, I did it for a lot longer than I’ve had you.” She winked and Yachi smiled. 

“I know, but I still worry.”

“Aren’t you the child here?” Her mother feigned indignation, “at least let me pretend I have responsibility in my own house.”

Yachi laughed and took the plate out of the microwave when it dinged. She set it in front of her mother and then sat down across from her. 

“Are you all packed and ready?” her mother asked before taking a delicate bite.

Yachi nodded and smiled, “Everything but what I need in the morning, or well… In a few hours,” she cringed. Waking up at 1AM was going to be a nightmare. Yachi was still debating if she should even bother to go to sleep. She’d be able to sleep on the bus ride, but that was still only five hours of sleep. And if the last camp was anything to go by, she’d be exhausted before lunch. 

Her mother nodded and continued her dinner before casually asking, “and will there be any _cute_ boys at this camp?” Yachi choked on the air in her lungs, but her mother pushed through. “Like the owner of that red jacket you were wearing the other night?”

So casual for someone prying information, Yachi hadn’t even realized her mother had seen her in the Nekoma jacket. “It was cold, I thought it was mine.”

“Hmm.” Her mother offered, clearly pretending to understand the plight Yachi had been through. “And will it’s actual owner be at the camp this week?” Yachi quickly realized her mistake.

Yachi debated lying, just to avoid this entire conversation. But then remembered her own pep talk not even an hour earlier and took a breath, “yes, he will. I accidently took his jacket home after he’d leant it to me, so I’ll be able to return it to him.”

“Are you sure he doesn’t mind you keeping it?”

Yachi didn’t breathe for a second so she could calm down before she choked on the air, again. “Yes, I’m sure, he was just being friendly, our schools have a history of camaraderie. He probably thinks I stole it cause he’s the captain or something.” She admitted to her biggest fear in seeing Kuroo again. 

Her mother paused, and then her eyes did that shift they’d do sometimes like she was organizing something in her brain. Then she gave a small smile, “the captain?” She made a face like she approved of something and whispered something that sounded like, “didn’t expect _that_ type,” but Yachi was sure she’d misheard. “Anyway, you should get to bed if you want to get more than five hours sleep,” she shooed Yachi away and brought the plate to the sink, “I’ll handle the dishes.” 

Yachi would have three hours to sleep, but she felt her heart hammering too loud in her chest to even entertain that idea. Her mind was now full of potential situations Kuroo could have her arrested for theft. 

*

She’d finally dozed off when her alarm made her heart leap out of her chest. She was still feeling the after effects of waking up so sharply when she arrived at the top of the hill. The boys were starting to gather as well. A few greeted her, the rest were focused on packing their bags under the bus. When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived, Yachi pretended not to notice and let Kiyoko know she was going to head on board and start getting some sleep. 

By the time she opened her eyes again, they were pulling into the parking lot of Shinzen. At least she’d gotten some uninterrupted sleep, no matter how little the amount. Then she saw the other team unloading their bus, bright Nekoma red jackets and pants on all the boys. She was not ready for this so early in the morning nor on so little sleep. 

“We’ll bring the water bottles up,” Kiyoko instructed her. Yachi nodded and mentally prepared herself. If they got out of sight fast enough, she wouldn’t have to face any unwanted criminal charges. 

While they waited for the boys to unload all the bags from storage, Yachi stood near Tsukishima, the least friendly of the players, and the least likely to invite a Nekoma player into conversation. A few Nekoma players jogged over to greet them, and Yachi kept her eyes forward, blatantly ignoring their destined rivals. Let everyone think she was intimidated by a bunch of large muscular guys she didn’t know. That was fine by her, and it was the truth when you got down to it. But then Tsukishima turned around, looked over her shoulder, then at her. His eyebrow raised and then he scrunched his mouth and whispered what she was _sure_ sounded like ‘lame,’ under his breath as he handed her a basket of empty water bottles. She continued to stare ahead blankly.

She heard Hinata excitedly ask about Tokyo Tower, and the Tokyo team laughing at him as Tsukishima just groaned in annoyance from his position half inside the bus. He pulled the last bag out from where it had slid deep into the recesses of the bus’s storage and when he swung around he nearly collided with Yachi. 

He groaned, but his voice wasn’t nearly as gruff when he asked, “what are you doing?” She faltered for a second and he supplied, “Is it too heavy for you?” It was the tone she was coming to learn was meant to be less cruel than if he’d asked the same thing of Hinata or Kageyama. It was more akin to the tone he held with Yamaguchi. 

Clinging to the excuse like a lifeline, but also not wanting to sound like she was incapable of doing the basics of her job as manager, she replied, “I’m just preparing myself to carry it up all those stairs. It’ll probably get too heavy after a while.” 

She took a breath to keep going but he interrupted her with a glance over her shoulder. He let out a clicking noise and with a far too obvious eye roll he said,”Why don’t you get _someone_ to help you with those?” He almost sounded like he was trying to be… generous? 

It was a tone Yachi wasn’t familiar with and she began to smile brightly. She intended to turn down his offer when she heard a voice from almost directly over her shoulder, “I can help!”

She only salvaged dropping the crate at the last second with some assistance from Tsukishima, “No, no, I got it!” She adjusted her grip to reclaim the crate fully and Tsukishima just stared at her like she’d grown an extra head. 

Kuroo ignored him though, and only laughed, “oh that’s right, you’re strong,” he teased as he walked around her to actually face her. He put an elbow on Tsukishima’s shoulder as though to rest against him like a wall. The younger boy only glowered at the third year who said, “Speaking of, it seems I’ve _misplaced_ my jacket ever since that fateful morning- have you seen it around, Yachan?”

Tsukishima seemed almost offended that this Tokyo tall boy was so familiar as to call Yachi by such a casual greeting, or maybe it was the whole ‘using him as a wall’ thing. Yachi on the other hand, well she just made a squeaking noise in response and turned around to run, which caused Kuroo to snicker as though not meaning to let the laugh escape his lips. She heard it as she scuffled away, hoping he couldn’t see any part of her burning red face at her complete mishandling of an embarrassing situation. So much for being a responsible manager. 

*

Once the buses were unpacked, the luggage was brought to the rooms and basic instructions given on where the girls’ could find their dorms. The boys were instructed to change and start warming up as soon as possible. 

While walking across the campus, Eri dropped her neck pillow but kept walking. “Senpai!” Yachi called, and rushed to return it to the older girl. 

In that moment an idea was formed. When they were only a few paces from the dorms, Yachi saw a bathroom, “I’ll be right back- you go ahead,” she told the other girls, “I’ll only be a second.”

She brought her luggage into the bathroom with her and reached to the bottom to pull out the jacket. She crumbled it further into her own jacket and tucked the ball under her arm. After dropping off their bags and claiming beds, the managers left to start their duties. Yachi hung back, waiting for the perfect opportunity. She found it when they were a couple of meters from the gym. The other girls had stopped turning around to check on the youngest manager, and she unraveled the jacket to let her shame fall to the floor. ‘Oh!” She said with what she hoped was a convincing amount of surprise. 

Yukie was the only one who heard her and turned around. “Hey- that’s a Nekoma jacket.” She supplied helpfully. 

Yachi picked it up and turned it around, “it is.” She pretended to confirm. “I’ll get it back to them.” She threw it over her shoulder and walked resolutely into the gym with the group. Hoping their lack of concern would dispel anyone questioning her possession of the wrong team’s clothing. Immediately her confidence faltered at the sounds of volleyballs slamming against floors and walls. She turned to find Hinata stretching his hamstrings while Tsukishima faced away from her talking with Yamaguchi. Perfect. 

“Hinata- could you get this to the Nekoma team? I found it in the hallway.” 

“Sure- oh! Kenma!” Yachi tried to run away as fast as she could, but Kenma was already next to them, and nodded at her. “Yachi found this in the hall, is someone missing their jacket?”

Kenma squinted at the jacket then looked at Yachi, who had yet to raise her head. “Yea-“ he started slowly, “Kuro actually.” He took the jacket and looked at Yachi again. He seemed to be calculating something in his head, “Where did you say you found it?”

“In the hallway!” She hastily responded, “On my way here.”

“From the girls’ dorms?” He asked, almost bored.

_‘Oh god,_ ’ she thought. _‘He’s going to accuse Kuroo-san of spying on the girls.’_ She put her hands out in front of her, “no, no! On the way from the buses!” _‘Why am I_ lying?’ She questioned her own sanity.

Kenma tilted his head, “There’s no hallway between the buses and the gym.”

Yachi continued to stutter when Hinata asked, “then what’s that covered path?”

“The breezeway?” Kenma chuckled and Yachi took her escape.

“Well I still have so much manager stuff to do, thanks!” 

She shuffled away before she could let Kenma continue his questions. But she also missed his calculated smirk at her retreating form. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand had barely touched her hair, but it remained frozen in midair and he stared in shock at the other people still in the gym. While mostly empty a few guys were still practicing. Most of them looked at him like they were about to intervene. Then Karasuno started laughing and shaking their heads before going back to their practice. He dropped his hand, “I’m no-“ he squatted down to her level, “I’m not going to kill you,” He whispered to her. “Why on earth would you think that?” He asked, shock making his voice sound almost disgusted. 
> 
> She slowly peeked under her lashes at him and he let out a stuttered breath. She didn’t notice. “You’re… not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enormous huge shout out to Sara and Yams for beta-ing and proofreading and telling me I shouldn't be so hard on myself when I think what I've written is trash.

Once the games were finished, the managers started their tasks of clearing the gym to make room for further practice and to prepare for the next day. Gathering water bottles to clean, towels to wash, or collecting the volleyballs from around the gym. Once tasks were evenly divided, the girls got to work. Yachi was in charge of shagging that evening. She didn’t mind, it was the least tedious of all the tasks and she appreciated her upperclassmen not claiming it for themselves the first night. Instead claiming that they were all too tired to teach her the ropes of any of the other tasks to be done. 

Besides, it allowed her an opportunity to observe the boys from all the teams when they weren’t in their aggressive, ‘win at all costs’ mode. To see them interact with teams they were antagonizing only hours earlier. To see them laughing and joking with each other. A friendly rivalry that really was based on friendship. She’d seen glimpses of it at Nekoma the other week. The way they shared tips, and trained with each other. Knowing they were making their opponent stronger, but also knowing that a strong opponent made a stronger team. It was really inspiring to watch. 

As she collected the balls around the gym, she heard small pieces of conversations from all the teams. Including Nekoma arguing about who would train Lev. Kenma sounded dejected and disgusted when he said, “I refuse to work with him until he can receive the ball better. If he can’t connect, he has no business on the starting line up. And I’m not going to waste my time training him, if I’m never going to set to him.”

“Kenma-“ Kuroo started with a calm voice, when the libero interrupted him. 

“No, Kuroo, he’s right. I’ll work with him today.” He sounded equally unhappy about the prospect. 

Kuroo hummed in agreement then pointed a finger at Kenma, “Fine, but you’re blocking with me against Bokuto.”

“No-!” Kenma started to complain when Bokuto slung an arm around Kuroo, the setter from his team close behind.

“Kenma, you gonna run blocks?”

“No.”

The group laughed at that, just as Yachi walked slowly by, precariously balancing three balls in a triangle. She made it to the basket, but one still bounced away as she dropped them in. Her face twisted and she grumbled in frustration. 

“Hey, why don’t you go set up in gym 3. I’m going to help the managers a little bit.”

Everyone sobered immediately. “You’re not getting out of setting up the net,” Kenma threatened. 

Kuroo sighed and made a show of rolling his eyes, which worked on no one, as he said, “we still don’t have a manager, which means they’re picking up slack for an entire extra team. It’s not fair. I'm just going to help-“ he pretended to think about it for a second as Yachi chased down the errant ball, “shag the balls. Easy. It’ll be five minutes, tops.”

Akaashi and Kenma both raised their eyebrows in skepticism. But Bokuto seemed impressed. “Wow, that’s really mature of you.” Kuroo was about to express his gratitude that his friend appreciated his growth when Bokuto nodded towards Yachi and calmly quipped, “just don’t scare her too much.” He laughed loudly while Akaashi hid a laugh behind his hand and Kenma continued to observe with a disgusted grimace. Bokuto seemed like he was about to yell another joke across the gym as Akaashi grabbed his arm and nodded his head towards the exit. Bokuto just let out a small chortle and snuck Kuroo a smirk as he walked away. 

Once they all left, Yaku just put his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, sighed, and shook his head, “wai- what is that supposed to mean?” Kuroo asked. Yaku said nothing, shook his head again, and walked away to collect Lev, “Wait- Yaku!” But no one paid him any mind, “bastards,” he whispered under his breath. 

“Oh!” He turned his head at the surprised squeak of the tiniest crow. She’d tried carrying another three balls to the basket, and dropped one on her way. He jogged over and picked it up. 

“You know, you should be more careful or the other managers are going to fire you,” he said while he walked towards her, spinning the ball between his hands. 

She almost dropped the remaining two balls when he stepped even closer, “wh- what?” she whimpered. 

“Oh yea, just three balls?” He tossed the one he was carrying into the basket and smirked when it landed inside. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed her, “I’d say you could do four. At least. No way they’d fire you with that kind of talent. ”

“Fo-Four!?” She stared at him in shock, and he realized she thought he was being serious. 

Meanwhile, she was imagining how she was going to carry four volleyballs across the gym at a time when she could barely carry three. Now the other girls were sure to get annoyed with her and want her gone. They all thought she was some lazy, incapable idiot. Her mother warned her, told her she’d have to do her best. That if everyone was giving their all, and she didn’t, they’d see her as negligent. She’d thought she was working hard, but now a major Tokyo team’s captain was telling her otherwise. She gripped the remaining volleyballs close to her chest like a shield before battle and bit down on her cheek to stop her breath from quickening. 

“Oh- wait-“ Kuroo watched her eyes look down, and her shoulders start to droop. Why did he keep going too far with these Karasuno first years? Were they all so sensitive? He thought of Kenma, or even of himself at a younger age, and his hand shot out without realizing it. “Hey,” he said, gently. 

She looked up in time to see his hand reaching towards her head. She remembered how small the volleyball had looked as he spun it, how volleyballs were about the size of her head. Oh god. “Please don’t kill me!” She shouted before dropping the balls, covering her head and cowering to the floor. 

His hand had barely touched her hair, but it remained frozen in midair and he stared in shock at the other people still in the gym. While mostly empty a few guys were still practicing. Most of them looked at him like they were about to intervene. Then Karasuno started laughing and shaking their heads before going back to their practice. He dropped his hand, “I’m no-“ he squatted down to her level, “I’m not going to _kill_ you,” He whispered to her. “Why on earth would you think that?” He asked, shock making his voice sound almost disgusted. 

She slowly peeked under her lashes at him and he let out a stuttered breath. She didn’t notice. “You’re… not?”

He shook his head and gave a tight lipped smile. Afraid he’d say something he’d regret again if he tried to respond. 

She let out a relieved sigh. Then covered her face as it turned a delightfully bright shade of tomato. “I’m so sorry,” she crooned and he just chuckled. 

“Why’d you think I was going to _murder_ you?” He asked again as they both rose, though she still covered her face. 

“Because I’m so bad at my job.” She mumbled.

His smile dropped and he said in his most serious, captain tone, “why would I want to be a fugitive over something so petty? You’re not even bad at it.” He waved at her, dismissing the whole thing before she could apologize again. Something, that he knew from his own experience as a shy kid, could go on forever. “C’mon. I’ll help you.” He bent down to grab one of the volleyballs that had landed by her feet. 

“No-You don’t have to do that!” She tried to stop him.

He just shook his head, “no, I went too far. Let me help. Please.” He handed her the volleyball, slowly. She stared at him for a second before putting her hands out to accept it.

“Okay.” She said in a small voice, he smiled. She sucked in a quick breath. He noticed. He cleared his throat and walked to a cluster of volleyballs a few paces away. She took a deep breath and followed with the basket. She asked, “you think I’m a good manager?” She sounded genuinely confused. 

He loaded her up with three volleyballs then grabbed a few for himself before he finally answered. “You care, a lot. And you’re always willing to learn. That counts for a lot. The rest will just come with time. That’s all you need in a good manager.” He said as they walked. 

“You know what makes a good manager,” she started, “ but you don’t have one?” 

He tutted and shook his head. She was feisty when she wanted to be. He glanced at her, her eyes were huge and her cheeks were starting to darken. She opened her mouth, as though she were going to apologize again but he answered her before she could, “Yea, the last manager we had graduated my first year and didn’t find a replacement. She wasn’t great at her job. So I just figure being a good manager is doing all the stuff she didn’t.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said, though it was more automatic than actual guilt. 

“You didn’t do anything.” He laughed as they moved to another section of the gym. Then, quietly so his teammates don’t overhear him, “I wish we had a manager like you though.” She blushed but said nothing, she just stared at him, “I just mean- you’re passionate about helping the team, and we could really use someone in support like that. All the Fukurodani group managers are great like that. We usually use the newer players for the simple tasks like filling the water bottles, but that’s never really. Fair to them. Is all.” He stutters out at the end. 

“Right,” she says in a breath and shuffles away to grab a couple of balls.

“Hey! Kuroo!” Came an impatient shout from the door, “What’s taking so long?” 

“Oh shit,” Kuroo glanced at the clock on the wall then at Yachi, “sorry-“

“Sorry!” She said at the same time. They both looked at each other for an extended moment. Yachi found herself wishing Bokuto would have stayed in the other gym, that Kuroo wasn't a top level volleyball player. Then she got deeply embarrassed by her selfish ideas. It was such an insignificant moment, and yet she wanted to extend it indefinitely. 

But. It wasn’t insignificant. She’d felt her blood rushing to her cheeks at her bold comments and his easy smiles. She’d only ever seen his smirks on the court. But he smiled at her, a lot. So maybe it wasn’t so insignificant to him either. It was considerable. 

Then he blinked and looked away when Bokuto shouted, “What the hell, you gonna practice or not?”

“Yea- sorry, Bokuto. I’m coming now.” He turned back to Yachi, “You got this.” It wasn’t a question. He winked, “just don’t try to do more than you’re able.” Then jogged off without waiting for a reply. 

Bokuto said something low that she couldn’t hear and Kuroo slung his arm around the other captain and laughed before Bokuto shouted out in shock or pain. She couldn’t really tell, as they walked out of the gym. So she guessed it couldn’t have been too serious. 

She chuckled to herself at their antics. Then at her own foolishness. He was being so considerate, helping her out when his team didn’t have a manager of their own. It was only fair, really. She shook her head. He was just being nice. Hadn’t Daichi told her the other captain was actually a good guy, scary rooster hair notwithstanding? 

She looked into the basket, and realized it was much fuller than she thought it would be looked up to the clock. She started, it had been over thirty minutes! He’d been helping her, instead of doing his own personal practice- a major factor of these training camps where the boys were concerned- and she just rambled his ear off about being bad at her job and insulted his team for lacking a manager. She’d completely monopolized his time, and he just accepted it. He was a good guy, and she was a terrible human being. She groaned and leaned over the full basket of volleyballs. He was a _captain_ of a _powerhouse school_ and she’d just bothered him for half an hour. Then she jolted upright and froze. He was an _attractive captain of a powerhouse school_. Someone like that, he had to have a girlfriend. Her hands flew to her mouth. She’d just been laughing and annoying him for thirty whole minutes. 

Her eyes flew around the room to all the windows and doors. She could escape quickly if needed, and the girls’ room was too conspicuous for some unknown girl to slip in like an assassin. She still had to walk to dinner, and take a shower though. She gulped. More than enough opportunity for his girlfriend to slip in and end her life for daring to stand near him for so long. 

She slithered to the floor, and that was where Kiyoko found her when she came to finish up before dinner. “I’m sure something in your stomach will make you feel better,” was all the older girl offered when Yachi could even explain what was wrong. 

Yachi’s stomach chose that moment to make itself known and her fears began to drift away when Kiyoko laughed and offered her a hand to help her stand. She was being ridiculous. Kuroo’s girlfriend wouldn’t kill her at the training camp. 

She would beat her up in a dark alley and leave her for dead. For now, Yachi was safe.

For now.

*

Yachi and Mako were once again the first ones awake the next morning. Yachi felt like she’d finally had a weight lifted from her shoulders. She’d slept so easy, even if she woke up far too early. 

“I saw Kuroo-san helping you clean up the gym last night.” The weight was back, heavier than before, now that she’d known life without it. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Yachi tried to play it casual. Totally natural.

Mako shrugged, “He doesn’t usually help out after the matches, I was just wondering what you have on him.”

“Have? On him?” This time Yachi’s confusion wasn’t an act. 

“Yea, to get him to help out? Like an embarrassing photo or something?” 

“You think I’m blackmailing him?!” Yachi recoiled at the idea of doing something so foul.

“You aren’t?”

Yachi thought over her other options of potential reasons the captain of a major powerhouse school would help a first year manager, like her, “no…I am.” Her options weren’t very good.

Mako laughed loud enough for Kaori to groan and throw a pillow in her general direction. It missed entirely and Mako was unfazed. “Can I see it?” She asked.

“Uh,” Yachi needed to start thinking her lies through before she said them, “no…?” She drew the word out slowly, like she was still debating it. 

Mako sighed dejectedly, “yea, I guess it wouldn’t be good blackmail if you showed it to everyone.” She put her thumb out, “either way, way to go Yachi, I didn’t know you had it in you. Now c’mon, I promised I’d show you how to work the washing machine.”

They walked in comfortable silence, the halls still and empty, seeming eerie and hollow without teens to fill them. Neither Yachi nor Mako seemed willing to break the spell, which was how she was able to hear the soft _tmp tmp_ of a wide gait quickly followed by a small scuffed screech as quick reflexes caused rubber to swerve on wood floors. She glanced down the hallway to her left, where the sound had come from, and saw an elbow and spiky black hair barely peeking from behind a corner. 

She stared for a moment before her mind got the better of her. It was Kuroo alright, but if he was avoiding her, she wouldn’t force him to face her. He probably felt guilty to his girlfriend for talking to another girl so much the night before. He was probably upset with Yachi for taking up so much of his extra practice time that Bokuto had to come get him. Let him avoid her, it was much better that way. For everyone. 

Yachi fell right back into step with Mako before the older girl had even noticed, “It’s so quiet, I feel like a ghost is going to reach out at any moment.” She laughed, hating herself for putting _that_ mental image at the back of her mind while making a note to never go anywhere alone for the rest of the week. 

Mako laughed, “oh this school is too new for all that. I mean, it's got the typical legends, but they’re the same no matter where you go. So I don’t usually believe them. Though-” She continued to unintentionally terrify Yachi with creepy stories for the rest of the morning while Yachi focused on not crying. 

*

In the grand scheme of things, Yachi was doing much better than the team was. They had yet to win a single set, though when they scored a point, she made sure to cheer the loudest. She would get so swept up in the game, watching the ball go back and forth, seeing both teams working their hardest to not let it hit the ground. And finally, when that resounding SMACK echoed through the gym from the _other_ side of the net. She couldn’t help but let out a hoot at that. Even when other players were watching her, she was devoted to giving 120% to supporting her crows. After all, even Kiyoko had said supporting the team was the number one job of the manager. She wasn’t about to let stares embarrass her from doing her best. 

It helped that the staring was usually accompanied by smiles, equally riling up the opposing teams into doing better as she punched her fist into the air. It wasn’t enough, though, and yet again, Karasuno lost another set. With a heavy sigh, Yachi helped Kiyoko round up the water bottles and towels to bring them out to the boys after their penalty run. Being it was the last match before lunch, most of the other teams drifted towards the cafeteria. She saw a rooster head of hair walking towards the exit and swiftly turned away to the entrance facing the steep hill. She wouldn’t give her eyes the chance to follow someone who had avoided her that morning. 

“Here they come,” Kiyoko told her. Grabbing a crate and heading out the door. Yachi quickly followed. 

“Hinata!” She called, handing him a bottle from the corner where she’d tucked it especially for him, “the vending machine had that new flavor of energy drink you wanted to try,” she whispered and giggled as his face lit up. 

Something caught Hinata’s eye and he nearly choked before coughing out, “Kenma!” and waving to the other boy standing, waiting, just inside the door. The taller boy walked over to them and Hinata took another big swig, “this is delicious, Yachi-san, thanks again!” He smiled brightly and Yachi nodded as Kenma asked what was so great about water.

She turned to walk away, her work here was done, when Kenma called her back. “You know none of the other managers ever cheered like that during the games.”

Yachi’s entire body froze, she felt her eyes water and her face heat up. She bit her cheek and ignored it, ready to explain herself, even to the other managers. Sure she’d cry about it _later_ but she needed to-

“It really fired everyone up,” he smirked but it was something almost _cunning_ , and Yachi felt herself shiver in spite of the thick heat weighing over them all. “You’re just having that effect all over the place aren’t you?” This time she knew his smile was something almost evil. 

“Sorry?” She whispered. 

He stared at her, “Kuroo was helping you out yesterday, wasn’t he? That’s not exactly something typical of him when he’s got me roped into doing extra setting.”

Yachi squawked and immediately bent into a bow, “I’m so sorry! He offered to help and it would have been rude to refuse an upperclassman, but I should have been more considerate. I knew he had other responsibilities and I still let him help me! ” ‘ _Forget some scary Tokyo girlfriend, this guy was always next to Kuroo-san. And he’s so pretty. He’s probably going to kill me in my sleep! Just sneak in and-‘_

“For what? I wanted to thank you.”

She tilted her head up from her low bow, “huh?”

His smirk seemed a lot less wicked from this angle, “When he didn’t show up after like two minutes, I was able to sneak away. Bokuto and Akaashi don’t pay nearly as much attention to me as he does.” He shrugged, “they didn’t even notice until I was long gone. So thanks for that.” If anything, his smile seemed _friendly,_ if still a little conniving. Either way, she felt confident enough to straighten.

Hinata was affronted that Kenma wouldn’t want to take the chance to practice against one of the top aces in the _country_. Kenma just rolled his eyes and gave an indulgent smile in his direction. 

“Oh, umm, you’re welcome?” She said, causing them both to turn their attention back to her. She let out a relieved sigh, “I’m just glad I don’t have to worry about you sneaking into the girls dorms, “ both boys’ eyes widened, “and murdering me.” Their eyes widened even more as she let out an airy chuckle of ease. But then she froze as though struck, “oh god,” she wailed, and the boys both jumped back, “his girlfriend probably won’t be nearly as forgiving, will she?” She threw her face into her hands. “I shouldn’t have let him help me last night!”

Kenma just sighed heavily, “Oh please, like you could have made him stop. He would have just done it anyway out of spite. His girlfriend would have to understand that about him.” He gave a lazy chuckle, “ _any girl_ able to put up with _Kuroo_ long enough to actually date him wouldn’t have it in her nature to murder someone.” Yachi peaked through her fingers as she felt her chances of survival increase. Kenma’s stomach gave a low grumble that he didn’t acknowledge by turning and started walking away, then said over his shoulder, “Not that he has one. He’s _really_ annoying and needy. I wouldn’t recommend it.” Before continuing to walk away.

Hinata and Yachi shared a confused glance before Hinata shouted, “Wait Kenma! Let me put my bib up!” He ran into the gym where the other boys had also stored their things before walking towards the smell of food wafting from the dining hall. 

Yachi followed and grabbed her backpack, still trying to make sense of what Kenma had told her. Someone like _Kuroo_ didn’t have a girlfriend? She fell into step behind the lumbering giants, not willing to be confused for a lunch menu item. And what did Kenma mean about _recommending it_? Recommending _what?_ To _who_? 

She shook it from her mind, hoping to be able to focus on some studying during lunch, the only free time she had during the whole week without missing out on conversations with the other managers or cutting into her sleep. 

“Yachi-san!” She heard Hinata’s exuberant shout across the loud din of monsters laughing and eating. She saw him waving her to a free seat on the bench, how thoughtful that he’d saved her a seat so she wouldn’t have to fight the crowd and eat in the bathroom like she’d seen in movies. Then she saw who the seat was next to. A tall, muscular, rooster-headed captain who was smiling like he’d just won a year’s supply of Kobe beef in a trivia game show. Yachi gulped, she really hoped she wasn’t the beef. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Updated every other Tuesday.  
> Next update will be 6/17.  
> Follow Hundredtimes_ on twitter for thread fics and other anime flailing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi gripped the notebook she’d brought with her closer to her chest and stared straight ahead. She couldn’t very well pretend she hadn’t seen him. She’d already waved back, she’d already locked eyes. This was her fate now. 
> 
> She stood in line and tried to avoid the inevitable by talking to Eri while the other manager filled her plate. “What’s with the notebook?” She smiled conspiratorially, “taking notes on the competition?”
> 
> Yachi gave an awkward chuckle, “no, just some homework.”
> 
> “Ah!” Eri said as she handed the plate back, a wise glint in her eyes “Good luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to thanking the amazing Sara and Yams for betaing and letting me vent about my writing blocks, I'd like to dedicate this chapter specifically to [Noémie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no0emie/pseuds/no0emie) who's comments are an absolute joy to read and honestly keep me motivated and also she's just a real great friend.
> 
> Also- I commissioned the amazing [Kanon](https://twitter.com/halfquaint) for art of this chapter which can be seen in the header of my twitter and also below.

Yachi gripped the notebook she’d brought with her closer to her chest and stared straight ahead. She couldn’t very well pretend she hadn’t seen him. She’d already waved back, she’d already locked eyes. This was her fate now. 

She stood in line and tried to avoid the inevitable by talking to Eri while the other manager filled her plate. “What’s with the notebook?” She smiled conspiratorially, “taking notes on the competition?”

Yachi gave an awkward chuckle, “no, just some homework.”

“Ah!” Eri said as she handed the plate back, a wise glint in her eyes “Good luck with that.”

Yachi took her plate, then a deep breath. It would be fine. She walked to the table and sat down, moving her notebook out of the way and began eating. She listened at first, preferring to observe before jumping into any conversations. Sometimes at school, before the first year boys started eating lunch with her, she’d spend all of lunch like that. Just watching from the outside. Waiting to be invited in. She ate quickly and chuckled at the right times. It had been very lonely. 

She watched as Tsukishima let his fork slide along the plate to make it look like he’d eaten more than he had so Daichi and Nishinoya would stop fussing at him to eat more. She watched Yamaguchi notice it too. She saw Hinata being his normal bundle of energy as Kenma watched with an almost indulgent smile, the kind one might see on an adult talking to a small child. Though it wasn’t patronizing. Kageyama was also listening intently, though the scowl on his face was much harder to read. Yachi was just glad he and Hinata had patched things up between them and they were practicing their quick attack again. Even if it wasn’t back up to par, yet. They’d get there. 

She finished eating and moved her tray to the side to open her notebook. The boys were all so entranced in their conversations with their new friends, they hadn’t bothered to include her, which was fine. She found that she didn’t even mind it. She took out her pen and highlighter to summarize the notes she’d made during lunch the day before. 

“So, little crow,” came a voice to her right. She froze instantly. She’d been a fool to forget about him. He had avoided her that morning, but now he wanted to chat? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he didn’t look nearly as menacing as she thought he would. His brow was crinkled and he was turned to face her, almost like he was hiding her from everything behind him. “Are you always this observational at meals, or is witnessing the competition too good an opportunity to pass up?” She pursed her lips in confusion and he nodded at her notebook. “Taking notes on our weaknesses?”

“Oh, no I-“ Why did everyone think she was so cunning?

She barely got a chance to defend herself before Tsukishima spoke up, almost like he had been itching for the opportunity to respond to Kuroo. “She studies at lunch because she doesn’t have enough time after practices.” His tone was curt and Yachi wondered what could have happened between their last match and now to make her friend so much more antagonistic than usual. 

Kuroo seemed abashed though and glanced away, she saw his eyes flit to where Karasuno’s third years were sitting. Suga leaned over Daichi to punch Asahi on the shoulder while they all laughed with Bokuto and some of the other Fukurodani third years. Yachi spoke up quickly, trying to defuse the situation. Though she didn’t know why, as she rarely had luck doing so. “I’m on the college track. So I have to study a lot. Even when it's not very convenient.” She shrugged and smiled. Kuroo just looked at her notes, his brow still furrowed. 

“You’re studying _here?_ ” He asked, incredulously. He tapped the corner of her notebook to turn it so he could read it better. 

“I mean, yea. I don’t have time after the matches since I help Kageyama and Hinata with their practice. And after that,” she blushed, “well the managers usually talk before bed.” She noticed the conversations near her died down a little and the boys all leaned in just a little. “And I don’t get the opportunity for girl talk often… so.” She shrugged, Kuroo didn’t care about that. She shifted her notes back to the angle she was comfortable writing at and kept her gaze down. Which meant she didn’t see the glare Kuroo shot at the nearby boys to mind their own conversations. “I guess I figured it was just responsible to study now if I planned to not study at night.” She started highlighting key phrases and assigning footnotes to them for her reference guide. 

Kuroo watched her for a while as she switched between highlighters and pen. Not too many colors, leaving space for her to study from, making a note which terms she’d have to focus on more than others. He spoke again, “So you’re into science?”

She chuckled, “It’s okay, I don’t mind it. Like math- it has exact answers and rules. Something is either true or false. So it’s refreshing.” She shrugged and made another note. 

He nodded and read over her notes, “I know what you mean. Sometimes it's nice to just get out in some equations when there’s a lot on your mind.”

She watched him for a second, “yea- exactly.” A lot of her classmates liked math. It was easy for them, and there wasn’t a lot of creativity involved. The validity of a response wasn’t up to the teacher’s discretion. It was either right or wrong. But she liked it for its capability to get lost in. To log in numbers and let the time fly. It was the same with studying. It was always so soothing for her. Hinata had asked her if she liked studying, and to a degree she did. She liked making her notes pleasing, and she liked when she discovered something that worked for her. She loved when she was able to drown herself in her notes and the world slipped away, just a little. Her worries, her surroundings, it was all just white noise as she tackled a subject. While being so entranced, she rarely noticed others, another reason studying was so blissful to her. She could exist without a hammering heart and a churning mind, without constant fear at the pit of her stomach and without unsaid words frozen in her throat. She could just... exist. 

Kuroo blinked and started to turn away from her notes, to face her again. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned her attention back to her notes. She let herself focus for a minute and refused to look back at him. But he didn’t say anything. She could only see part of him from the way her hair fell to hide her face. 

He’d rested his elbow on the table and cupped his chin. She turned her attention fully back to her notes and let herself drown in them for a bit. 

*

When her hair fell across her face, Kuroo had to tap his fingers against his thigh to keep them from sweeping it back behind her ear. He smiled, fascinated by her ability to so quickly drown herself in her work. Almost like a flip was switched. He began to notice her little tics. She bit her lip when she concentrated- that was good to know for reasons he would not think about later. And she clicked her pen against her jaw, what a strange habit. Then she’d put it between her lips for a second and Kuroo had a sudden flash to the star capped pen he’d stolen. And to his own habit of chewing on pens in class. And to the fact that it was very likely she’d also had _his_ pen in her mouth before losing it at Nekoma. His face flushed and he covered his mouth with his hand. He looked away to try to join any conversation he could to stop thinking about the indirect kisses he’d shared with Karasuno’s manager over the past two weeks. 

Then he caught eyes with Kenma who was not at all paying attention to Hinata’s extremely large story. The small spiker was throwing his hands around and letting out wild sound effects. Instead, Kenma was blankly watching his best friend. When Kuroo caught his eye, Kenma just raised an eyebrow. His face was its usual blend of disinterest and annoyance. But Kuroo knew him well enough to see the wheels turning. The understanding, the excitement, the amusement at his best friend’s expense. Kuroo grimaced and pleaded with his eyes for Kenma to drop it. The smirk on Kenma’s face only grew to noticeable proportions. Hinata laughed and said “I know _right?”_

Kuroo slammed his hand on the table, unable to stop his leg from jittering any longer- and desperate to leave before Kenma could say anything. Yachi jumped and looked at him, a flush coming to her cheeks and something not unlike a sadness creeping into her eyes. “Well,” He had to leave, he needed a break. He hoped he came off pleasant and congenial as he said, “I’ll let you study, then. I would hate to interrupt you anymore,” and swung one leg over the bench.

She glanced at her notes then back to him, “I don’t mind.” 

He froze, straddling the bench, and stared at her for a second. Then he shifted his weight to completely extract himself from the table and said in a gentle voice, “you said it was your only time to study, and it's clearly important to you.” He smiled brightly, and nodded to her notebook, “So study.” He winked and walked away before he could convince himself to stay longer to distract her. Something he did _not_ want to do. At all. Even a little bit. Why would he want to?

*

Kenma snorted and Yachi was so shocked by the sound that she forgot the embarrassment that was flooding every cell of her body. He shook his head and turned to give Hinata his full attention but caught the look on her face as he did so. His smirk shifted into a kind of grimace. Yachi tried to smile apologetically but she just turned her attention back to her notes instead. No one interrupted her for the rest of lunch, which she was grateful for, but also… for once she found she couldn’t let her mind wander away from what bothered her. She’d been rude, and he had been so nice to her so far. Even Kenma had noticed. She tapped her pen and tried to focus on her notes. Maybe someone would try to pull her into a conversation, but not a single person did. She let it go, they were all excited to meet new people as in love with their sport as they were. That’s all it was. 

As the boys finished eating they each made their way back to the gym to start warming up for more matches. It wasn’t until Hinata and Kenma stood and accidentally jarred the table that Yachi even realized the dining hall was mostly empty. “Oh no!” She went to grab her tray and saw it was already gone. “When did…?” She started to ponder out loud when Kenma jerked his head over his shoulder towards the gyms. He opened his mouth to speak but Eri cut him off from behind her.

“Oh Yachan! Thank goodness! You were the only one we couldn’t find. We need to have a very important meeting, quick!” Her tone was serious, but Yachi was starting to learn Eri’s traits. She was wagging her eyebrows too much to be serious. 

“Oh yea, sure!” She smiled at Hinata and Kenma who made their way back to the gym with a wave. “Is everything alright?” She asked once they were alone. 

“It’s just a little surprise for the guys. My dad organized a watermelon drive with the other Shinzen parents and they just dropped them off. We need to cut them up.” 

Eri led the way into the kitchen and Yachi could smell that overly sweet smell of ripe fruit and the juicy summer scent that could only be fresh watermelon. She could hear an almost rhythmic _thunk thunk kthunk_ of a knife hitting plastic. “I found her! She was still eating.”

Yukie’s head jerked up, and her eyes grew large. Kiyoko piped in, “No, she just studies during the lunch break for as long as possible.” Yukie’s head went right back down, though with an almost victorious glint in her eyes that gave Yachi pause before Eri handed her a knife worthy of a prolific serial killer. 

“Wh- what am I supposed to do with this?” She held it awkwardly away from her. 

Kiyoko laughed and waved her over, “help me divide the rings into triangles.” 

Yachi let out a relieved chuckle, “okay good, I don’t think I could cut through that thing if I stood on the knife.” The other girls laughed and Yachi felt a little more comfortable in their ranks. 

They all fell into an easy routine as they cut up the ton of watermelon that Yachi had no doubt would be devoured without hesitation. “And make sure to eat as you go if you want some!” Eri had said over her shoulder, “not you, Yukie! You get five pieces, that’s it!” 

Yukie leaned over to Yachi and whispered, “Can you cut about five or six pieces a little wider than that?”

“Don’t answer that Yachi.” Eri said without an eyebrow wiggle and with a knife in her hand. Then she pointed the knife at Yukie, “don’t try to guilt her like you did me.”

Yukie put her hands up in defeat and Eri turned away satisfied. Then Yukie turned back toYachi and held up three fingers while mouthing, “three- just three,” she held her hands apart to indicate a wider slice.

Yachi slid her eyes to Eri who hadn’t turned back around. Then she mouthed “two!” just to be contrary and Yukie pressed her palms together in gratitude. 

Once all the watermelons were sliced, and the girls had all had their fill of them, the slices were loaded up on plates and carried to the gym. They waited for a break between matches and Eri leapt into the room with a loud announcement. “Hey guys! The Shinzen club parents’ dropped off some watermelons for everyone!” The coaches called a break and the boys lined up at the tables the managers had set up outside. 

Once everyone had a slice, they began settling on the hillside, a relaxed atmosphere settling in their bones. So very unlike the rivalry of the gym. It was like the grassy knoll put a spell over all of them. There was laughing and seed spitting and a beautiful summer day. Yachi held a tray with more slices to offer to anyone who wanted more. Kiyoko pushed the tray into her hands and told her to take a deep breath before pushing her towards the guys, but… Yachi found the drowsy atmosphere addicting. She wasn’t afraid any of the guys would attack her for thinking she was holding the watermelon hostage. She found herself approaching some of the shorter, less muscular guys and asking if they wanted more. They all did. 

“I’ll take another, if you still have some,” came a voice behind her. She jumped so high she almost sent them all crashing to the ground. “Whoa now!” Kuroo laughed. When she turned around to face him, his laugh ended on a cough and he looked away awkwardly. “Sorry,” He said and reached forward, “Can I?” She nodded and looked down at the tray. She watched his hand reach forward. Long slender fingers, a small mole in the web between his thumb and forefinger. The breeze picked up and she could smell the slightest wave of nicotine mixed with the overpowering sweetness of the watermelon, then it was gone. Almost as though it had been carried on the wind and left with it, too. “Thanks,” he said in an even smaller voice. 

She nodded again and tried to turn away as quick as she could but his hand shot out, “Wait, I-“

She turned her head back to him but kept her eyes on the grass at their feet, hoping it would pull her down to its depths and away from this conversation. 

“I-“ he started again and she turned at movement in the corner of her eye. Tsukishima was throwing the rind of his watermelon away. She leapt at the opportunity. 

“Tsukishima-kun, don’t you want another piece?” She held the tray towards him.

“No, I’ve had enough,” he grumbled, glaring at Kuroo for the briefest second before walking away. She was almost convinced she’d imagined it, but then she heard the captain let out a frustrated noise and she finally looked at him. 

He watched Tsukishima walk away with a look she hadn’t seen on him before. If she had to guess, she would say it was guilt. His eyes flitted over the hill for a moment then he turned back to her. He let out a heavy sigh through his nose and said calmly, “thanks,” as he lifted up the watermelon, “I’ll talk to you later?” He sounded hopeful. She nodded automatically even though he’d already turned away. 

She watched him jog off towards where Daichi was sitting with Asahi and Tanaka. Of course he’d talk to her later, he’d talk to everyone later, eventually. It was just a figure of speech. She shook her head and turned away from them as he ambled onto the ground to chat. She gave her last piece to Kageyama who gave a wide smile as he bit into it. She laughed and tucked the tray under her arm. 

It seemed everyone was finishing up the same time as the different groups separated and made their way back to the gym until finally she heard Suga announce that the matches would be starting back up. 

Then one of the managers called, “Yachan! Help me with this table.”

“Sure!” She set her tray with the rest of them and began assisting with the takedown. Then she grabbed the pile of trays and started walking towards the kitchens. 

She was passing the gym when she heard, “Nice serve!” _PPAPPANG_ “Shit!”

She looked into the gym doors as she passed, right as a stray ball came flying out after landing out of bounds. She threw the trays in front of her face to block the ball as it flew towards her, but they still banged against her forehead with an echoing _TTENG_. 

There was a chortle accompanied by running. “Are you okay?” 

Yachi lowered the trays slowly, and saw Kuroo watching her. His arm outstretched as he jogged, concern in his eyes but a clear urge to laugh on his lips.

She felt her eyes well up. From both the pain and the embarrassment. Her face flushed and her head started pounding. 

The smirk fell from his lips and he came to a stop a few steps away from her. The summer wind blew between them and her short blond hair waved in front of her face. She probably looked like some kind of a vagrant with her hair whipping around, tears in her eyes, and a flush across her face so bright it made her head pound worse. Meanwhile, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. The wind tossed his sweaty hair and lifted the lock that always fell over his eye. Seeing his face in full, he looked like a model. All tall and muscular and chiseled features shining with sweat. Features that, she knew, wanted nothing to do with her. And here she was, making a fool of herself. Again. Always in front of him. 

“Why-“ she swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat from the embarrassment, “you-“ she hiccuped on a cry from the pain. Then she heard Kiyoko call her name and walked away in a rush, trying to not seem like she was running away from him. 

She heard a triumphant shout as the door to the dining hall slammed shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be June 30.  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekomata sighed, “I know it's your third year, and that you’re on the college track. You have a lot on your plate, more than most of the team. Being captain isn’t easy in the best circumstances.” He put a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, and his voice developed a fondness."You’ve gotten us so far, Testuro. I thank you for that. But this is the final stretch. If we want to go to nationals, I need focused players. I need a focused captain.” Kuroo didn’t miss the meaningful stare, or the glance to the small group chatting with Karasuno’s manager. “Friendships and rivalries on other teams is fine. It helps you grow. And you’ve always wanted your opponents at their best, I understand that. I respect it. I’m proud of it.” His voice lowered, “but if they distract you from the game, maybe some relationships would be best to wait until after the season is over.”  
> Without thinking, Kuroo responded in confusion, “after the season, I have to study for entrance exams.”   
> Nekomata sighed then slapped the back of Kuroo’s head again, “If you don’t start using that head of yours-“  
> “Ow! I got it!” Kuroo said with a laugh, “I got it. It won’t be a problem anymore. I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Huge thank you to Sara for making sure my ideas come across clearly and being the best sound board a writer could ask for. And an even better friend. Another thank you to Yams who lets me bend her ear about ideas constantly.  
> Also sorry for the delay, I know everyone was expecting this earlier today, but I had a hectic morning and was unable to post. Thank you for understanding.

Yachi walked to the sink to take over washing duties. As she stood there, she tried to collect herself. She’d just turned on the water and was rinsing the first tray when she heard Kiyoko’s soft question, “what was that about?” 

Yachi jumped, splashing water over herself. “What was what?” She asked as she grabbed a towel and started wiping her shorts dry. 

“Hmm,” came the response. Kiyoko took the tray from Yachi's hand and took over washing, “You’ve already got the towel, so you can dry,” she said matter of factly. They worked in silence for a while, Kiyoko taking her time to make sure every tray was well washed and waiting for Yachi to finish drying before starting to clean the next. Eventually the other girls left until it was only the two of them at the sink.”If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Despite being alone now, her voice was still soft. “But just know, no matter what, Karasuno always has your back first.” She gave Yachi a stare that felt heavy and intentional. And Yachi understood immediately what the older girl was hinting at. 

“No,” she set the dried tray onto the slowly growing stack, “it’s nothing like that. I just” she took in a deep, shaky breath, “I can’t win for trying. I was so nervous about this whole week, and every time I think I’m making progress, something reminds me that I’m never trying hard enough.” Kiyoko handed her another tray and Yachi focused her eyes on it as she spoke, unable to look up. “And Kuroo-san just happens to be there every time I mess up the worst.” She shrugged. “It’s no wonder he’s avoiding me.”

“What?” Came the incredulous response in a tone Yachi had not even known Kiyoko could make. 

She looked up at her senpai, innocent eyes blinking, “what?” she asked in a small voice. 

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow and her composure was collected once again as she shook her head, “I really don’t think he’s avoiding you is all. If anything, Daichi thinks he's going out of his way to be around you.” She turned the water off as she handed Yachi the last tray, “He wanted me to talk to you and see if he needed to say something to Kuroo-san.” 

Yachi felt Kiyoko’s eyes examining her and stayed quiet, thinking of this new information only made her head pound worse. 

“Does he?” Kiyoko pushed.

“Does who?”

Kiyoko sighed heavily, “Does Daichi need to say something to Kuroo-san, or would that be overstepping?” She explained plainly. “You need to be blunt with these guys. And, sometimes, even then,” she shook her head and her eyes got wide, and Yachi knew what she meant. Even then, they still leapt at you and professed their undying adoration at every practice, every day. Kiyoko blinked and returned her focus to Yachi, “It would be better coming directly from you, but none of us mind being the messenger.”

Yachi laughed. A soft, easy thing that helped ease the weight on her chest, “I really don’t think that’s necessary, Kiyoko-san.”

Kiyoko nodded sagely. “I told Daichi he wouldn’t understand. But, well…. He’s not exactly the best at… girls.” She chuckled like she’d made a joke. Then shook her head when Yachi gave her a quizzical look, “don’t worry about it. Anyway, if you do need help just... don’t be afraid to talk to me.” She put a hand on Yachi’s shoulder, and her tone grew serious, “but don’t talk to the boys about it, literally none of them would be helpful with this.” 

Yachi was so shocked that she didn’t say anything until Kiyoko had already walked away, “with… _what_?” She really wished people would stop talking in riddles to her. 

She sighed and looked around the room for the clock. She was helping fill the water bottles that afternoon before coming back to the kitchen for dinner duty that night. She wanted to make sure the room was cleaned up and if she was extra thorough before heading back to the gym well what’s wrong with that? 

She tapped her fingers to the tender spot on her forehead and winced. It would likely leave a bruise, but she went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. It wouldn’t hurt to have a secondary alibi for her tardiness.

*

When she finally made her way to the gym, the water bottles rattling around all freshly filled, Yachi saw Karasuno running up the hill again and sighed. Her heart sank for them, even as they kept their spirits up. Well, most of them. She let out a small frustrated noise as she saw Tsukishima lagging. 

Hinata was easy, even Kageyama was simple enough to talk to. But when Tsukishima got into his slump, she had no idea how to fix it. She watched Yamaguchi talk to him before running past, turning his head over his shoulder to watch his friend with concern. If anyone would know what to do, it was Yamaguchi. She tried to not let it bother her and was turning to focus back on the path in front of her when the emergency side door to the gym swung open. 

With a loud _PAPPENG_ the door bounced into the crate of water bottles. She was only able to hold onto one handle which sent all of the bottles flying out across the ground. She stood there, holding the empty crate and stared at the massacre on the cement. While many of the bottles were fine, a few had exploded at the impact. Spare bits of plastic lay in the grass like the aftereffects of a minefield as the cement darkened from the water.

She heard a whispered, “Oh jeez.” She swung her gaze to the perpetrator who had finally become visible as the door closed behind him with a resounding _KSH_. His face looked forlorn for a moment before he smirked when he caught her eyes, his eyes glinting “Little crow!” Her eyes widened. “Hiding behind the gym?” He crouched down and started gathering the fallen bottles, “You shouldn’t be shirking your duties like that.” He chuckled and she felt a cold wave through her bones. 

“Wh-what? I wasn’t-“ He peeked up at her and she dropped down to help him with her mess. “I was walking by, when you-“

He deposited the bottles into the basket and let out another chuckle, “And what are the chances of me walking out of the gym at the exact moment you’re passing by twice in one day? Sounds a little suspect.” His tone was light though a little hesitant. As though he were testing the waters.

The cold was washed away by her burning face as it spread down her neck and through her body. “I’m- I’m sorry, I know I keep messing up, and I don’t know why, but it's only whenever you’re around. I promise,” His smirk drops, but she pushes past it, “I’m not slacking, even though I know you think I am.”

“What, no wai-.”

“I’m trying to get better, I really am. And I know you hate me for always pulling you away from things you have to do, but I’m trying. So please don’t tell the rest of my team, I don’t want them to think I’m not trying, too. Because I _am.”_ She looked him in the eye, her voice getting more sure and firm, “ _I am trying, Kuroo-san_.” She sucked in a breath and was horrified when it turned into a sob. 

“Wait, hold on.” He stretched his leg and waddled closer to her from his squat position. He still towered over, even like this, and she had to tilt her head to keep eye contact. Something she refused to relinquish even as she felt the hot tears start rolling down her cheek. “I don’t _hate_ you. I couldn’t-“ He glanced down and then back up, “I don’t mind helping you, I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t want to.” He stood and reached his hands out to help her stand. She took the offer in shock. “There’s other things I _should_ be doing instead of _manager duties_ ,” He smirked then and leaned in close like he was sharing a secret, “I _am_ the captain you know.” He winked. “But I don’t hate you, Yachan. I don’t know why you keep thinking I’m this scary monster, but I’m not.” She realized then that he hadn’t let go of her hands even after helping her stand. 

She jumped back, taking her hands with her. “You…You don’t?” She looked around and saw that even the shards of plastic had been cleaned up, he must have done that. She also realized he was right. If he didn’t _want_ to help her, he didn’t _have_ to. He could have given any of the younger Nekoma players the task of assisting the managers, but he took them on himself. To spend time with her? She shook her head quickly then took a deep breath and as she released it she whispered, “Oh.” 

“Yeah-“ He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand on his hip, as he stared off at the hill, squinting his eyes against the setting sun. She took him in at that moment. All long limbs and angles. Where most of the boys were wide and muscular, Kuroo seemed to have a much slimmer build. He also seemed to be much more awkward than she’d given him credit for. She smiled but quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. His head snapped back at her. 

“In that case, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed-“ she took another deep breath and let it out on a sigh, “I should have been more sure of myself. You’d told me I was doing a good job just last night, but I let myself forget it.” 

He shrugged and continued to watch her carefully, “we all have bad days, little crow.” He smirked again but she didn’t feel like it was as menacing as it had been… It was still a little menacing though, and she had to bite her lip to keep from reacting. “It’s how we react to those bad days that defines who we are.” 

She blinked at him in awe for a moment. Then looked at the ground and nodded. “Right, well, like you said. You have things you _should_ be doing.” She didn’t see the smile fall off his face at that, “so I’ll let you go, you really should focus on your duties, I can handle mine.” She looked up again and gave him a watery smile. “But I really am sorry for bothering you all this time.”

She rushed away, unable to stay in control for another moment. She had to escape and give herself a moment, or ten, to calm down. 

She didn’t hear Akaashi come out the door a moment later, clearly waiting for the coast to clear. He watched Yachi turn the corner before turning to Kuroo and saying, “You really have a way with those country crows, don’t you?”

*

That evening, during the Nekoma/Karasuno match, Kuroo watched her cheer from the sidelines like she usually did. Even while her team seemed to be barely holding it together at the seams, she was shouting and pumping her fist into the air every time the crows blocked or scored. She might as well have been wearing pompoms and a cheerleading skirt. 

_PPAPENG_!

The volleyball landed behind Kuroo and he watched it bounce away in shock. He easily could have blocked that one. Kenma glared at him as they rotated and he moved to the back. He shook his head and tried to not grit his teeth when he heard one of his teammates tell him “shake it off.” He forced his eyes to not glance at the sidelines even as she bounced at the point for her team. He was a captain, she’d told him to focus on that. He _had to_ focus on that. He did glance at the sidelines towards his coach, hoping the old man hadn’t noticed his lack of attention. A thin grimace and a faint grumble told Kuroo he would likely be getting extra punishment if they lost this set. Thankfully, with a setter dump that had Yachi letting out a shocked gasp followed by a groan that he refused to commit to memory, they did _not_ lose the set. Nekomata slapped the back of his head and gave Kenma a nod before giving them notes on their performance. Kuroo listened, but had also positioned himself in the prime location to watch the back doors of the gym where Karasuno was now exiting for their run, and where she was waiting with water bottles. She giggled at something the other manager said and he forced himself to focus back on the meeting. He was a captain, he _had_ to _act_ like it. 

After Karasuno’s final match of the evening, she was again waiting by the doors with water bottles. Kuroo was speaking to Coach Nekomata while Kenma and Yaku discussed Lev’s training for the night, even as both Lev and Kenma tried to get out of it.

Once Karasuno returned from their run, she did something Kuroo did not expect. With a jump like she’d just remembered something and a wide smile, she slid up to Kenma. She chuckled at something Yaku said as Lev looked abashed. Kuroo’s eyes thinned as he watched the interaction closer. She seemed to be hesitant around Lev, but less than he would have expected given the Russian’s tall size. Then there was Kenma and Yaku. She was smiling, and not having any trouble chatting with them. She wasn’t blushing or looking away. A carefree attitude he’d only seen directed at him once or twice. He racked his brain for any reason she would have to be talking with them, and overheard “Hinata-kun said you wanted to try.” Kenma nodded and took the bottle she was handing him.

“So don’t let me catch you drifting off to dream land again, or it's the bench for the rest of camp, understood?” Kuroo jumped back into the conversation and his mouth gaped at the threat, “I know how much this means to you, and I know you want us to go to nationals. But you need to decide if it’s still as important as it was-“

“Of course it is!” He interrupted desperately. 

Nekomata sighed, “I know it's your third year, and that you’re on the college track. You have a lot on your plate, more than most of the team. Being captain isn’t easy in the best circumstances.” He put a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, and his voice developed a fondness.``You’ve gotten us so far, Testuro. I thank you for that. But this is the final stretch. If we want to go to nationals, I need _focused_ players. I need a _focused_ captain.” Kuroo didn’t miss the meaningful stare, or the glance to the small group chatting with Karasuno’s manager. “Friendships and rivalries on other teams is fine. It helps you grow. And you’ve always wanted your opponents at their best, I understand that. I respect it. I’m proud of it.” His voice lowered, “but if they distract you from the game, maybe some relationships would be best to wait until _after_ the season is over.”

Without thinking, Kuroo responded in confusion, “after the season, I have to study for entrance exams.” 

Nekomata sighed then slapped the back of Kuroo’s head again, “If you don’t start using that head of yours-“ 

“Ow! I got it!” Kuroo said with a laugh, “I got it. It won’t be a problem anymore. I swear.” He sobered and gave Nekomata a hard stare, “I’ll be the captain you need.” 

It was immediately a problem. 

He was making his way to the small circle to collect his team, the shrimp having since joined them, when Kenma said something he couldn’t hear and Yachi smiled. She smiled so wide and he felt like a vacuum entered his lungs and stole all his air. Then Yaku shouted at something Hinata said and Yachi laughed, god she laughed. The lights dimmed, and she was as bright as a sun and he felt a bang in his chest like a chord finally laying in the correct place. 

Everything his coach had just told him was forgotten as he rushed over to steal a water bottle from her hands. The words were automatic when he quipped, “oh! You’re officially Nekoma’s stand-in manager now?” She clamped her mouth shut and her smile dropped. He hated himself for ruining her mood, but pushed on. It was what he did best. He schemed, he antagonized, he pushed all the buttons. And if those buttons kept her attention on him a little longer, so be it. He tilted his head back and squeezed the drink to the back of his throat. He let out an exaggerated sigh of satisfaction before adding, “just so you know, this is a little too cold for my taste.” He tossed the bottle back to her and she caught it. He smiled at her and started to compliment her fast reflexes when Bokuto called him from across the gym. “Aw, man,” he sighed then shouted “What do you want?!” 

To which Bokuto shouted back, “I didn’t even say anything!” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes but knew he had to leave. He put a hand on Kenma’s shoulder and started leading him out of the gym, “until next time, manager,” he winked over his shoulder at her as Kenma tried to shrug him off. 

His best friend was quiet, but Kuroo could feel his heavy sighs, the kind that meant there was something weighing on his mind, so he stopped and turned, “what?” He asked as he crossed his arms.

Kenma looked around to make sure no one could overhear them before he squinted up at Kuroo. “I really don’t think that’s the best way to go about it. Considering.”

Kuroo squinted in confusion, “considering?”

“Considering how anxious she is all the time.”

Kuroo’s heart jumped as he realized his best friend knew. Of course he did. He relaxed his face as he tried to slip into a mask of indifference “What are you talking about?” 

Kenma sighed, annoyed, “Don’t expect me to help out anymore if you’re not even going to try.” He said as he walked away.

_Help out? Anymore?_ “Wait.” Kuroo chased after him, “what are you talking about?”

Kenma just shrugged and Kuroo’s irritation got the better of him. 

“What- making her laugh? That’s helping me out?” Kuroo scoffed and he hated how petty he sounded, even as Kenma gave him a confused look, “I don’t think you and Yaku contrasting how much I _scare her_ helps me a whole lot.”

Kenma let out a scoff, “you think she’s scared of you?” He shook his head and walked past gym 3. Kuroo didn’t even notice because then Kenma said, “She hasn’t been scared _of you_ for a few days.”

Kuroo thought Kenma was probably vastly misunderstanding the small manager, but he couldn’t let that bother him as Bokuto caught up to him, Kuroo’s earlier irritation with him forgotten, “you ready for practice? Or you still need a minute?”

With a distracted nod, Kuroo said, “Yea, but I’ll be right back.” He felt like he was in a daze as he asked, “What about Akaashi?” 

Bokuto shook his head as the setter slowly approached them from around the gym. “We’ll get warmed up. Just hurry up, man.” 

Kuroo nodded again. He had to focus on the game. Not what his best friend had just told him, not on the double time his heart was doing, not on the way her eyes squeezed shut from her wide smile, or how her laugh was like liquid gold. Nekomata warned him. He _had_ to focus on the game or he’d be forced to sit out. He needed to focus and not let some first year that wasn’t even on his team get into his head. He was good at this sort of thing. 

He took a long drag from his cigarette. Wasn’t that how he was able to recover so fast after….. He blew the smoke out and crushed the cigarette on the side of the gym, _Tsk_ he grunted out. If he could get over _that_ , he could get over a tiny, short haired, constantly anxious girl from the country that he’d only met twice. He had to get his head back in the game. He took a deep breath of still warm summer air and counted to ten. She was a constant presence this week, but then she’d be gone and he’d never see her again until nationals- given both teams even made it. He ignored the sharp stab he felt at that thought. As long as he played well and focused, making nationals wouldn’t be a problem. He pushed her out of his mind the entire time he practiced. Even with two Karasuno players in the mix his thoughts never swayed to her. 

That night he refused to speak to Yaku or Lev, and was even short with Kenma. Yaku ignored it, but Lev kept asking what he’d done wrong, the oblivious idiot.Finally, after everyone had showers, and Kuroo was giving a small ‘team meeting’ before lights out, he explained lost his patience and finished with the note, “if you have enough time to joke around with other teams instead of practicing, then I guess Lev’s a star player and doesn’t need the extra training anymore.”

Yaku was affronted as he replied, “You’re being absurd. He’s nowhere near-“

“So you were just wasting time?”

Kenma gave a small huffed laugh and Kuroo’s attention swirled to him, “and if you’re going to hang around with number 10 so much, you should be setting. Not joking.”

Kenma rolled his eyes but Yaku had had enough, “what is your problem? Withdrawals? Need me to keep watch so you can sneak one in before lights out?” He asked nastily, never a fan of Kuroo’s bad habit. 

But Kenma responded first, “he’s just mad Yachi was talking to us,” Kuroo’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to object, but Kenma seemed to be talkative tonight. Karasuno's shrimp was having a positive effect on him. Right now, Kuroo hated it. “Especially now that she’s not talking to him anymore.”

“She’s talking to me!” He objected without thinking. The whole room went silent. Kenma raised an eyebrow, “she’s just… focusing on her manager duties.” But it was too late. The damage had been done. Kenma got that planning face again. The one he got once he realized the key to defeating a big boss. Only now, everyone in the room was in on Kuroo’s dilemma. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his blanket, “shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will arrive July 17.  
> See you then!  
> And as always- check out my twitter @hundredtimes_ I post thread fics and a lot of retweeted art.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d been hoping for some quiet and had gone as far away and as hidden as she dared on an unfamiliar campus. She sat down heavily on the cement steps with a deep sigh. She dropped her head into her hands, ran her hands over her face, swiping at the tears holding onto her lashes, before running them through her hair to stop at the back of her neck. She felt the cool breeze run over her again and shivered. 
> 
> She hugged herself tightly and looked up to the clear sky. She watched the river of clouds drift by, no cares and no trepidation. She let herself breath deeply, let tears fall if they wanted, and just watched the sky continuously shift as though it were a living painting for her eyes alone. 

The next day left Kuroo convinced that Yachi was, indeed, avoiding him. Which was fine. He was able to focus on the game so hard that they barely scored a win almost every match. It didn’t help that his eyes drifted to her whenever he made a particularly good block. Nekoma even ended up running up the hill a couple times. Kenma didn’t stop glaring at him for it. 

For Yachi’s part, she was now convinced that she’d made the right call, telling him that she was fine without his help. That he needed to focus on his duties as captain. She couldn’t handle the guilt of knowing she was bothering and being a burden to the captain of a nationally recognized team. She was ashamed she’d allowed it to go on for so long. She had no idea why _he’d_ allowed it to go on for so long. 

She needed to get control of herself, but her thoughts kept swaying back to him. To the way he’d laughed at her jokes and smiled when she cheered. Even to the way she just missed the extra help. She gathered the last of Karasuno’s practice bibs into the washer and set the timer on her phone. She left the laundry room and was grateful she wouldn’t have to see him for the rest of the night. 

She huffed a stray hair out of her eyes and returned to the gym for Kageyama’s solo practice. Now that he and Hinata were practicing separately, Yachi was found the manager duties even more strenuous than before. She now had to fit them between tossing balls to Kageyama while Coach Ukai observed the other players. Once he was satisfied with their individual training, he’d take over so she could continue her lower level manager duties. As the only first year manager, some of the more tedious tasks fell to her by default. Like washing the water bottles or taking out the trash. 

Kiyoko helped when she could, but Kageyama wasn’t the only crow needing assistance. All day Yachi had struggled, constantly on a timer even with Kiyoko’s help. Now she had thirty minutes to toss before having to run to the kitchens to help Eri make dinner. By then the laundry would be finished and she could rope Yukie into helping her hang in return for taking down Fukurodani’s laundry after dinner. Then she would run back to eat, fold and put away all the laundry, and then finally be able to call it a night. Yachi had no doubt she’d finally be able to go to bed at a decent hour. She very much looked forward to it. 

After a lot of unsuccessful tosses to Kageyama, Coach Ukai finally returned to relieve her early. She thanked him as she ran to the laundry room. Maybe she wouldn’t have to ask Yukie for the help after all. With the bibs all tucked into her arms, Yachi made her way to the lines outside. And immediately tripped over the sidewalk. The bibs flew into the humid grass which Yachi then fell on top of. “No,” she whispered, and grabbed the closest one for inspection, dirt and green grass smeared across the number 6. “No, no.” She felt the tears coming. It’s okay, she had time. She could throw them back into the washer and still have them out before Yukie came to wash Fukurodani’s bibs and towels. 

Yachi snatched all the bibs into her arms and raced back to the laundry room. She still had twenty five minutes to spare. She reset the timer and left for the kitchen. 

As soon as she arrived, Yachi heard someone struggling and threw her things on one of the tables and rushed to the back. There was a loud sizzling as Eri tried to push the large pot of boiling water off the heat before it overflowed more. “Wait!” Yachi called, trying to stop an even bigger disaster. “Let me help!” 

Eri stood sharply, barely realizing her mistake of trying to push a pot off a grate above a still running flame, then calmly helped Yachi lift the heavy pot to another burner, “it just started boiling over, and I freaked out.” She giggled then sighed and inspected the water burns, “you got here at the perfect time.” She smiled and the two began prepping the rest of the dinner. 

Yachi was glad she had dinner duty with Eri. The two would be the only ones returning to the camp next year, and Yachi genuinely enjoyed the older girl’s company. Especially once Yachi found out Eri used to be anxious as well, “but being around these guys, I dunno. Being the only person they listen to really has a way of improving your confidence.” Yachi smiled indulgently. Though she doubted the team would ever listen to her the way they did to Kiyoko, she also didn’t doubt the confidence she’d already noticed in herself since declaring her status as Villager B to her mom… in a crowded subway station. 

A story Eri was laughing at rather heartily when Yukie came dashing in looking mad for the first time since Yachi had known her. “Yachi. Why were your bibs still in the washing machine? That’s not cool, man. I had to take them out and hang them so I could do mine. You don’t pass your duties off on the next guy. We’re all busy, too.”

“Wh-“ Yachi felt her whole face burn and her eyes begin to sting from the embarrassment. She jumped up and ran to the table where she’d dropped her bag when she’d arrived. Sure enough, her phone flashed a long since silent alarm. She hadn’t even heard it. “No- I swear!” She tried showing Yukie the alarm, but the other girl was already walking away.

“If you wanted help, just ask for it.” It was helpful advice, but the tone was what made Yachi recoil into herself. She was _disappointed._

“What was _that_ about?” Eri asked from behind her. 

Yachi swiped at her eyes before the tears could even fall and cleared her through before saying, “I messed up.”

“What? What happened?” 

Yachi shrugged and the laugh that fell across her lips was condescending and unsurprised, “what always happens.” She whispered then turned around, “I didn’t try hard enough, and I ended up paying the price.” She shook her head, “it was only a matter of time really.” Then she sighed heavily, “I can’t blame Yukie-San for being upset with me.”

Eri snorted, “Yukie doesn’t _do_ ‘upset’. She was just annoyed. She’ll be over it by dinner. I promise.” She put a reassuring hand on the younger girl's shoulder and her voice was softer when she said, “we’ve all made mistakes, Yachan. It’s only human.”

Yachi didn’t test that theory and ate her dinner in the kitchen, away from everyone, as quickly as possible. She washed her dishes and set them in the drying rack before rushing to the laundry to collect the bibs. Sure enough, they’d been carefully hung, and Yachi felt like she’d been punched in the gut. She slowly pulled them down and folded them, trying to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. 

She’d been doing so well, how could she have let things go so off the rails so quickly? She shivered as the wind began to pick up. The night was turning even colder, and she understood why the training camp was at Shinzen. She would need a jacket if she wanted to stay outside any longer. Her face flushed and she had to slap her cheeks a couple of times to dispel the image that popped into her mind. 

Her _own_ jacket. 

After putting the bibs away for the next morning, Yachi wandered the campus a bit before lights out. She was dreading having to return to the girls’ room. She wouldn’t be able to avoid getting in trouble for slacking. And she wouldn’t be able to ignore all the other girls thinking she was a waste of space once they’d heard what she’d done. Eri would likely even find out the extent of her failure and delete her contact information from her phone. On the plus side, if Yachi stayed out long enough, maybe she could even stop the stinging in her eyes. She needed to calm down, and when the night suddenly got brighter as a cloud cleared the moon, she looked up. A large white moon stared down on her, judgement free and totally safe from danger. 

She’d been hoping for some quiet and had gone as far away and as hidden as she dared on an unfamiliar campus. She sat down heavily on the cement steps with a deep sigh. She dropped her head into her hands, ran her hands over her face, swiping at the tears holding onto her lashes, before running them through her hair to stop at the back of her neck. She felt the cool breeze run over her again and shivered. 

She hugged herself tightly and looked up to the clear sky. She watched the river of clouds drift by, no cares and no trepidation. She let herself breath deeply, let tears fall if they wanted, and just watched the sky continuously shift as though it were a living painting for her eyes alone. 

She heard a soft _tmp tmp_ getting slightly louder and prepared herself for an intruder upon her solitude. Though she couldn’t imagine who would be coming this far out of the way unless they were looking for her, specifically. And who would be looking for her _specifically_ except one of the other managers, she was so far from the part of campus where everyone else was finishing eating dinner and chatting before bed. 

She froze, a different kind of chill creeping up her spine as she realized how far away from everyone she was. Now would be an opportune time to attack. Oh. Oh no. This was a terrible idea. She’d left herself wide open to any malcontents who found their way on campus. And what was she going to be able to do about it? Scream? No one would hear her this far away. They were all too busy enjoying their free time before lights out.

She noticed the footsteps had stopped and let out a sigh of relief. They’d never even come close to her. But then she realized there was a presence behind her. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She remembered Mako’s stories and her heart sped up while her breathing turned shallow. She started to turn, accepting her fate of meeting a ghost that night. She turned slowly, unable to keep her eyes open as she faced her fate. She felt a huff against her cheek and snapped them open. She yelped loudly when there really was a face in front of her and flew backwards. Her natural instincts making her want to get as far away as possible from the sudden figure. 

The smirk and mischievous glint in Kuroo’s eyes fell immediately, “Oh, shit!” he reached out and grabbed her arms to keep her from splaying over the steps and cracking her skull on the concrete. He held her elbows and didn’t plan on letting her go until she found her balance again. But then the realization of her overdramatic response, and the delight over who it was, crashed into her. 

She cried out in embarrassment and tried to bow low- a difficult task considering her arms were held and her body was all but collapsed on the steps. “I’m sorry!” She shouted. 

“Stop stop.” He insisted and sat down next to her when she finally listened, “I shouldn’t have startled you like that.” He tilted his head back to look at the sky as she collected herself. “There’s more stars here than back home.” He said quietly. “But I bet you see even more in Miyagi.”

She stared at him as she smoothed out her pants to give her hands something to do, “You don’t see stars at home?”

He shrugged, “I mean, there’s a few. But we live closer to central Tokyo.” 

“Oh,” She nodded, then said in a quiet voice, “I wasn’t looking at the stars anyway.” He looked down at her, she was looking back at the sky. “I was watching the clouds.”

He noticed the tip of her nose was red. “The clouds?”

She let out a sigh, it was so _wistful_ “I like to watch the clouds when I need to calm down. Full moons are perfect for it.”

He continued to stare, “calm down?”

She finally looked back at him and her eyes widened when she realized he’d been watching her, “Yea, when I get nervous.”

“Nervous about what?” he asked like he doesn’t already have a _very clear_ idea of what made her nervous: everything. 

“The other girls are so nice,” she struggled to find a way to express it to him, that she needed to get away every now and then. To not want to be around others, and to be able to pretend nothing else existed but yourself. She knew he’d be unable to relate. With his friendly personality, and constant pestering. He was clearly the kind of person who thrived on being around others. She tried to keep her feelings simple as she explained, “but I wish I could just be on my own for the rest of the night. I’m not used to being around so many people _all_ the time. Plus, every night I’m scared they’re going to tell me I messed something up when we get into the sleeping quarters. So I wanted to take a minute out here to calm down. And just be by myself for a little bit.” She smirked. “You probably think I’m crazy, wanting to just be by myself for no other reason than wanting solitude, but it's soothing to me.” She shrugged, and caught his eyes again, “I know you’ll just tell me I’m doing better, and I shouldn’t worry about it.” He opened his mouth to do just that, “But I kind of messed up _big_ today. Besides, I can’t change that much in just a few days.” She chuckled and looked back to the sky, unable to keep his eyes after admitting her biggest shame. She shrugged, “So I came out here to calm down and refocus. That way I’ll cry less.” She hated how much she was revealing to him. But she also couldn’t stop the words.

He was quiet for a moment then asked, “What happened?”

She whipped her head to face him, “What?”

His knee had started jumping and she turned her focus there when he tried to make eye contact again. “You said you messed up. I know it wasn’t because I distracted you this time,” she tried to insist that nothing had been his fault, but he just raised an eyebrow and she was silenced. “So tell me what happened, I want to know.” He seemed genuinely interested in her day. He folded his arms over his knees and tilted his head so he could watch her without straining his extremely long neck. 

“Well.” She started slowly, trying to not bore him. Though she regretted it when she told him about tripping on the grass, she realized she didn’t want him thinking she was an idiot. Which she had failed at when he started cackling loud enough to echo off the moon. “Shh!” She hushed him and gently shoved his shoulder while his laugh died. They both glanced at her hand at the same time, she ripped them away like he was on fire. “Sorry.” She mumbled and hugged her arms closer to her chest to keep her hands under better control. 

She took a big breath and continued, “Anyway, I ended up forgetting about the clothes when I was helping Eri-chan make dinner. Yukie-san was so mad.” Yachi wrinkled her lips to the side to try to keep the tears from forming. “She thought I was pushing my responsibility off on her. She even hung all the laundry for me. I really messed up, and I know when I go back to the dorm they’re all going to be so mad at me.”

Kuroo gave a soft scoff of laughter, “is that why you didn’t eat dinner?”

“How did-?” He froze and his eyes widened but she didn’t push him. “I ate dinner, I just didn’t eat with the teams. I ate in the kitchen.”

His shoulders relaxed and his smile came back, shinier now for its absence, “here I thought you were avoiding me.” He leaned close and shoved her shoulder with his own. 

She let out a nervous giggle, “like you would have even noticed.” She clamped her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut as soon as the words were out of her mouth. ‘ _What a rude thing to say!’_ She reprimanded herself. Why did he always bring out this ‘speak first, think later’ side of her? A side she never even knew existed until a few weeks ago. 

His laugh was disbelieving, “Except…” He was slow in his explanation, as though he were speaking to a small child, “that’s exactly what I just said?”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His brows were furrowed and he was clearly trying to not laugh. “You… did?”

He tilted his head, and then raised his eyebrows as though he had a revelation. He looked up to the moon, “Yachan, I think you’re cool.” He looked back to her and his voice was soft, but firm. Like he knew what he had to say and that he had to say it as soon as possible, “You’re funny and I like talking to you. I noticed you weren’t at dinner because I missed talking to you all day.” He shrugged like his opinion was a simple thing about preferring winter over summer. 

She let out a small gasp, “But- I’m…” She swallowed, trying to control the warmth on her cheeks, thankful for the moonlight that bathed everything in a silver light. “Thank you,” she finally settled on in a small voice, “I’ve never really felt like people wanted or needed me around. So, that really means a lot coming from you.”

She gave him a wide smile and he nodded, “I know Karasuno needs you, Daichi was going on and on about how far you’d come already. That he and Shimuzu-san felt like they were leaving the team in good hands as long as you stayed with them.” She couldn’t control the small squeal of delight that came out and Kuroo chuckled at it. “As for me, I like having you around, too.” He smiled so wide his eyes were closed. Yachi laughed contently and let the camaraderie and calm wash over her. 

“Thank you, Kuroo-San” 

He nodded and watched her for a second before quickly looking away, “No problem. Anyway, I have to deal with something real quick, but you shouldn’t stay out here too long,” he said before she could react poorly to his abrupt departure, “Your nose is red.” 

Her eyes widened in embarrassment at that, and she covered her face with her hands, palming the tip of her nose. “I guess it is a little cold…” She conceded.

She gasped at a brush of fingers against her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “Your ears, too.” He said, and didn’t move his hand. She thought he leaned a little bit closer at the same moment she turned, causing her cheek to rest softly in his hand. She could feel her face warming even more. She felt his fingers spread, his thumb on her cheek. She couldn’t handle it. She tucked her face back into her hands at the same moment he stood. “You should get inside and warm up.” He sounded farther away, but he said it with authority. The authority of a captain. She peeked through her fingers but he was already halfway down the sidewalk, fingers waving over his shoulder.

“R-Right!” She stood up and saluted, _like an idiot._ Before turning around and heading to the girls’ room on the other side of the gyms. She didn’t see him turn to watch her leave. Frozen, bright red face as he covered his mouth with his hand. Shocked at what he almost just did. _Oh_. Oh no. It was so much worse than he’d imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The net chapter will be delivered July 29!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter until then!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world's best wingmen, and another heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you, as always, to my beta Sara @anininjaspaz who has propped me and my writing up so many times that some days its all that keeps me from quitting for lack of confidence.

She could feel his warmth, he leaned closer. A cloud shifted in front of the moon as though giving them privacy. His lips were rough, a little chapped, as they brushed against hers. She squeaked then felt a huff of laughter. She pushed forward and felt his hand shift to the back of her head, running through her hair and pulling her closer. His lips opened and she felt his tongue against her bottom lip. She gasped, her mouth inviting him in. 

She gasped, her eyes snapped open. She heard a soft giggle of one of the girls trying to stay quiet so early in the morning followed by whispers as the two left the room for the bathroom. Yachi glanced around, the curtains were still closed, and a few bodies were still tucked under light blankets. She reached up to her lips and brushed against them quickly. 

That was certainly _a dream_. She felt her cheeks flush, a dream unlike any she’d ever had before. And about _Kuroo-san_. She flipped the covers off, and sat up like a rocket. She had to erase it from her memory. 

“Was wondering when you were going to get up.” Mako said when Yachi entered the bathroom. “You’re on nets this morning.” She said as she gave herself a final once over in the mirror. 

“But- I was supposed to be cleaning the water bottles.”

“Yea, but Eri said you seemed a little stressed, so Kiyoko switched with you.” 

“She- She didn’t have to do that.”

Mako turned to look at her, “It’s no problem, Yachan. If you’re having a hard time, just ask for help. We don’t mind.” As though it were an afterthought, and not something that completely shook Yachi to her core. They didn’t mind? But wouldn’t they think she was slacking? That she wasn’t trying hard enough? As though sensing Yachi’s trepidation, Mako faced her and put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. “We’re not in competition right now. The whole point of this camp is to help each other grow. The managers are here to make sure that goes as smoothly as possible. If you need help, ask. That’s part of being responsible, too, you know.” She dropped her hands, “knowing when you need to ask for help.”

Yachi gaped after the older girl before clenching a fist, “right!” She got dressed as quickly as possible to join the rest of camp for breakfast. 

Yachi sat next to Hinata with a smile. The rest of the Karasuno boys were in various states of alertness. But Hinata seemed to be at the top of the list. Yachi smiled when Kageyama sat down next to them. His eyes half closed and silent, but next to Hinata nonetheless. Things really were starting to return to normal. 

“If you don’t slow down you’re going to choke…. Actually- then I wouldn’t have to hear you anymore… Keep eating.” Tsukishima sat down across from her. So much for things going back to normal. Not that she was going to complain about this unexpected turn of events. 

Hinata swallowed before shouting, “you’re just scared we’re going to beat you guys tonight.”

“Please. You better be grateful to Akaashi-san. He’s the only reason that team is half as put together as you seem.”

“Umm- Bokuto-san is one of the top aces in the _country_. I think that’s a pretty solid plus for us.”

Tsukishima opened his mouth to reply, but Yachi spoke first, “What are you two talking about?” She asked. Spending so much time with Kageyama for one-on-one practice had apparently left her very far out of the loop. 

Tsukishima gave her a furrowed brow and a scowl, “he didn’t tell you?”

Yachi looked to Hinata, maybe she’d forgotten some conversation they’d had? She didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before. But Hinata shrugged. She shrugged back and shook her head when she looked back at Tsukishima who rolled his eyes. “Not _him_.” Yachi just stared at him blankly. Maybe she needed more sleep. ”Oh my god,” it sounded like he grumbled under his breath. He put his hands in front of him like he was taking a moment for himself. Then said, “Hinata started practicing with us in the third gym last night. We’re doing three on three matches. And Hinata sucks, despite having a top ace on his team.”

“Hey!” Hinata objected but Yachi still had questions.

Three on three meant two players were not named, “who else do you practice with?” Though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Tsukishima just started at her, “wow, he really didn’t tell you?” He blinked, “well, Kuroo,” he said in a tone as though she should have already known, “Plus Lev on my team, and then Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san from Fukurodani play with Hinata.”

“They’re really cool, Yachi!” Hinata professed. 

Yachi smiled indulgently, but couldn’t shake the strange feeling that overcame her when Tsukishima admitted to spending time with the other players. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. Why had he implied that she should have already known about it? How could she have?

It was then she’d noticed the absence of said captains, and also her own. She started looking around the dining hall absently, maybe she had missed them. As unlikely as that would be…

“The captains are all in a meeting with the coaches this morning,” Tsukishima explained. 

“Oh,” she sighed automatically before she jumped, “Oh! I was just looking around, I wasn’t looking for anyone!” She defended herself. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “okay.” He said as he continued eating, and teasing Hinata. 

Yachi finished eating breakfast as fast as she could, “I have to set up the nets this morning, I’ll see you in a bit,” she said quietly to her table. They’d asked if she wanted help, but she turned them down. It was her responsibility. If she needed help, she’d ask another manager. Let the boys rest a little longer. They’d be playing matches all day again. They’d need the rest when they could get it. 

* 

She was placing the last of the antennas, her arms stretched far over head, her feet as arched as she could get them as she stood on her toes to reach. She hadn’t bothered bringing the stool this far away, instead thinking it wouldn’t be a problem to stretch some. She’d vastly underestimated the length of her arms. 

“Aren’t you a little vertically challenged for that?” She heard at the same time the antenna was lifted from her hands and swiftly placed on the net. 

“C’mon, man. That’s just mean.” Came a chuckled reply that made her breath catch. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned to face the arguing voices. Bokuto looked crestfallen, “I didn’t mean it like that!” He quickly tried to explain, his setter was laughing, and Kuroo had a stern look on his face, but his lips kept pulling into a smirk. 

Then Kuroo looked at her, and the frown lost its battle as his smile broke across his face, his eyes shifted to the side and his hand came up to rub the back of his neck. Yachi also looked away, but she couldn’t hide the small smile that pulled against her lips. She faced the net and picked up the other antenna. “Could you help me with the last one then, Bokuto-San?” She asked, handing it out to Bokuto and smiling widely. 

He puffed his chest up and Akaashi rolled his eyes, but then Kuroo jumped forward and almost snatched the antenna out of her hand, “I can do it!” He said in a rush. Akaashi hid his mouth behind his hand, but Yachi saw his shoulders shake. Bokuto just stared at him blankly, shocked at the usually collected Kuroo’s overeager response. “You’ll probably just end up insulting her some more.” He said, clutching the antenna close. 

Bokuto tilted his head and glanced at Akaashi out of the corner of his eye. They seemed to share the same idea before Bokuto looked back, “good thing she’s got you to defend her then, huh?” His smirk made Yachi think she was missing something. 

Kuroo froze and Akaashi’s laughter could no longer be hidden. “Shut-up.” Kuroo groaned, then continued walking to the other end of the net. 

Once Kuroo had walked some distance, Bokuto swayed closer to Akaashi before he noticed she was still there. “…You uh… gonna go with him?” He asked, as though confused. 

She furrowed her brow, “no? She tilted her head to the side, but smiled at the friendly duo. “I have to pick all this up,” she said as she started to clean up the leftover hooks and rope from storage. 

“We’ll get that.” Akaashi hurried in, elbowing Bokuto with a pointed look as he bent over to start picking up the mess she’d made. 

“Right, yea. You go help Kuroo.” Bokuto said, shooing her away with a gentle push against her shoulders. 

“Thank you! I mean really, thank you so much. But I don’t think he needs help putting up an _antenna_.” She said with a chuckle. As much as she wanted to, she knew she’d just bother him if she tried to assist. What help could she offer? She couldn’t even do the same thing without massive assistance. If any of them were willing to help her, she wasn’t about to be a bother and get in their way. She bent back down to pick up the last of the ropes and Akaashi wordlessly handed her the few he’d collected. “Thank you again.” She smiled broadly. 

As she walked away from the Fukurodani players with a smile on her face, she watched as Kuroo continued adjusting the antenna. Maybe he did need help. Her heart picked up speed as she debated what to even say to him. 

She could offer help, but who was more experienced in setting up nets? Her, someone who until two months ago had never even seen a volleyball game? Or him, the captain of a major volleyball powerhouse? She just knew anything she could possibly say would come out condescending. ‘ _Need help?’_ No, he didn’t need help. He’d offered to help _her_. _‘Let me get that.’_ Get what? Something she hadn’t even been able to get on her own? 

She felt sweat begin to bead on her forehead and prayed everyone else felt the heat of the Tokyo summer that was at fault for it. Her legs felt leaden as she passed and her eyes were trained on his fingers as they twisted the clamp back and forth slowly. Was it getting jammed?

Her feet slowed and she looked up to his face, about to ask when she saw he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing at all. Instead, he was very clearly watching her with downcast eyes. When he saw her approach he jumped and turned his head fully onto his hands. 

Then his eyes shifted her way again. This time their eyes locked and his eyes widened. “I- I’m having some trouble?” He said it like a question and she nodded like she understood. She didn’t.

“Umm, so you just need to tighten the clamp…” She explained.

“Oh, right,” he didn’t move to do so. She readjusted the ropes over her shoulder and reached forward at the same time he seemed to realize he wasn’t doing anything. 

Their hands collided, she hissed in pain as his knuckles struck hers against the plastic. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, his fingers freezing in their place as they brushed against hers. She didn’t dare move. 

She blinked a few times, but when it was clear neither of them were going to continue what had to be done she pulled back and slid the ropes back into her arms, clutching them against her chest like a life preserve. “These are a little tricky, we still have the velcro ones back at school.” She felt the need to over explain. To keep words coming out of her mouth. To keep talking to him. “Kaori-san said these are easier. But I guess I like to stick to what I know.” 

“No, I get that.” He said, adjusting the clamp like a professional. 

She glanced at him quickly, but said nothing. “I guess you guys still have the velcro ones, too?”

He shook his head as he checked to make sure the antenna was aligned with the court’s boundary line. “Nah, we’ve had these for a few years now. Since before me at least.” 

She squinted at him, but still said nothing. “Hmm.” She mumbled and shifted the ropes in her arm. He finished lining up the antenna and turned to look at her. 

“Let me get those,” He said, not offering her the opportunity to object as he took them from her. His fingers brushed her collar and she gulped. He had to have heard it because he paused for the briefest moment.

“So…” She said as she began to lead the way back to the supply closet. “I heard Hinata started practicing with you at night.” 

He closed the distance between them quickly, “Oh… umm. Yea.” He was following a few steps behind, but was deliberately slowing his pace. She’d seen him walk, she knew his gait could overtake her in seconds. She watched his tongue flick out briefly to wet his lip. She turned away quickly and hoped he didn’t notice her slightly quicker pace. “He’s something else.” He chuckled.

She hummed in agreement, “He’s pretty amazing to watch in action. I’ll never forget when I saw that quick attack for the first time.” She let out a huff, still impressed by it all these months later. It's hard not to be constantly impressed by Hinata’s continued growth, and by his ability to inspire growth in others as well. Like in Tsukishima, “I’ve also noticed a change in Tsukishima-kun.” She saw him move sharply in her peripheral, but continued, “he told me he’s been practicing with you, too…”

Kuroo sighed, “Yea, I think he’s got potential to be a really great player. He just has to…” He trailed off and she saw his eyes flash to her for the briefest second, as though realizing who he was talking to. 

“Try?” She finished for him, and flashed him a quick smirk. He returned it without hesitation. 

“Yea. Sorry- I shouldn’t be talking bad about your team like that.”

She shrugged, “But, you’re trying to help them, aren’t you?”

They’d come to a stop, and he was watching her closely, she blushed and turned away. “Y-yea. The better they are, the better the challenge. I want to play my opponents when they’re at their best. That way when I beat them, I know it’s because I’ve got the better team.”

“So purely altruistic.” She laughed.

He laughed back, a small thing that didn’t bring nearly the amount of heads his normal cackle might. “Yea, something like that.” He was smiling at her without his usual smirk. She felt her cheeks warm and tucked a hair behind her ear as she looked off to the floor. Tucking her head she said “well, I should go help Kiyoko-senpai.” 

“Right, and I need to start the warmups.”

“Right.” Neither of them moved. 

“So are today’s games cancelled, then?” Came a third voice. Kuroo and Yachi both jumped and faced Kenma. “Sorry to interrupt,” He didn’t sound very sorry at all. “But the two of you were just standing here, and while I won’t complain about a day off, everyone else is getting anxious.” Kuroo scoffed then made a few sounds as though trying to come up with a retort but Kenma was quicker, “Oh sorry- were you planning on staring at her and not saying anything a little longer? I can always ask the team for ten more minutes.”

Kuroo flushed and turned around quickly, Kenma followed his captain’s example, “Kai couldn’t handle it?” He asked in an annoyed, embarrassed, tone. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, “yea, he’s handling it fine. I was just trying to save you from making _this_ ,” he gestured between Kuroo and Yachi a few times, “more awkward.”

Kuroo froze and slowly glanced over his shoulder to realize Yachi was still in hearing distance. Her eyes were wide when they caught his and she quickly looked away before turning completely around and walking towards her team. 

She heard a groan of frustration and felt a small smile spread over her lips without meaning to. She covered it quickly and ran to help Kiyoko hand out player bibs to the team. 

*

They didn’t see each other much until lunch. Yachi was serving and he asked for extra meat with a wink. She blushed, and maybe she accidentally grabbed a couple more pieces than she’d been instructed to. 

But then Bokuto saw and started to ask for more, too. Kuroo slung his arm around the other captain and led him away. Yachi heard Bokuto ask, “is that why you’ve been helping her? Cause I call dibs tonight if so.”

“Sure, and I’ll help Akaashi while you help her,” Kuroo replied.

Bokuto gasped like he was offended, but then let out a whooping laugh. “I knew it! You _do_ like- _GRK_ “ But the rest was cut off with a sharp pull from the taller boy towards an empty table. 

Yachi giggled to herself and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as she continued to serve lunch. 

It was easy at first as she tried to not shake too much while giving the rest of the teams their serving of meat. Too afraid they’d decide the offered beef wasn’t enough and she would have to satiate their starvation. 

Fear makes you forget a lot of things until you’ve calmed down. 

But once she was sitting with the other managers, enjoying her small portioned lunch, she began to relax. Then immediately tensed as she thought to the extra portion she’d given Kuroo, and how Bokuto saw. How the other players probably knew about it by now. They’d demand she give them extra meat too. The coaches would get mad that she wasn’t properly distributing food. They’d accuse her of favoritism. She’d be kicked off the team, she wouldn’t be able to come back to Tokyo for the training camps, she’d have no reason to ever see Kuroo again-

_Wait._

She choked on the rice and Kiyoko gave her a cup of water “Are you okay?”

Yachi could only nod as she continued to choke. She doubted she could have formed words without the rice coming out of her nose. 

What did it matter if she couldn’t see Kuroo again? He was a third year anyway, after this summer she wouldn’t see him again unless Nekoma made nationals. Top team or not, she wasn’t foolish enough to think it was a guarantee. For any of them. Tokyo alone had to have hundreds of high schools, and only three would be going to nationals. Then after nationals… 

She didn’t want to think about the cold feeling that suddenly engulfed her entire chest. She gulped the water down and gave a few more coughs. “I’m going to get started on the dishes then,” she said quietly, tucking her notebook into her bag. 

*

She took her time returning to the gym. Wandering slowly through the halls of an unknown school, giants hovering around every corner. Despite playing nonstop for four days straight, most of the players were hardly slowing down. She thought to Tsukishima, and how some players were actually barely getting started. She hoped his new attitude stayed, it was good seeing _all_ of her team giving it everything they had. These other teams were really a godsend, she smiled to herself as she thought of a particular player who seemed to be helping a lot of the first years, herself included. 

Then her cheeks flushed and she slapped her hands over them to hide the evidence. Not that anyone even paid her any mind. She cleared her throat softly and stood tall, dropping her hands to her side. She needed to go on a walk. 

There was still a few minutes until the matches started up again, and it was too hot to go outside. She remembered Yukie showing her a drink machine on another floor, one that had the peach iced tea they both liked. She checked her pocket and found enough for two cans. Perfect. 

She tried to remember the way Yukie had shown her, having to turn around more than once. Then the crowd started to thin, and the giants crossed her path less and less. She remembered it hadn’t been _very_ far…

No, it wasn’t very far. She recognized a name on one of the office doors. Now there should be a stairwell around this corner. She sighed in relief. Sure enough, a large set of stairs revealed itself. She climbed them slowly, a hop to her step. She tried to not think of how alone she was at the moment, instead focusing on the triumph of not getting lost. 

Then past the bathrooms, and there it was. A small seating area by a large window. And the vending machine of her victory. As she slipped coins into the machine, she observed her surroundings. It seemed to be some kind of waiting area for the office. Large windows showed the impeccable grounds of the school, and a trophy case for a number of different sports and academic competitions decorated one entire wall. It appeared Shinzen was quite an accomplished school. ”Huh.” She whispered, impressed. 

She made her selection and once it rattled to the bottom of the machine she bent to pick it up.

“I know right?” Came a sarcastic and slightly annoyed voice. 

Yachi screamed and lost her balance, all but throwing herself into the machine as she tried to catch her bearings on anything that could support her. The pain in her head was immediate, as was the flush from the hands gripping her arms tightly as they tried to keep her from falling. Her breathing calmed and she turned to look at the intruder, “Kuroo-san?” She was horrified at the indignation that slipped into her voice. Because _of course_ it was him. She was beginning to think he was planning these encounters. 

He had a grimace and let her arms go only to push back her bangs gently, he hissed like he was in pain, “that might bruise.” He bent down to grab the drink she’d abandoned then guided her to one of the chairs in the lounge. “Here sit.” Once she’d done as instructed she gently pressed her fingertips onto the spot that was throbbing. She winced and jerked her hand away when it doubled the pain. 

Kuroo raised his arm slowly and gently pressed the chilled metal against the sore spot. “Emergency ice pack.” He said with a hint of a smile. Her eyes widened and caught his. “I didn’t mean to startle you. You must not have heard me walk up, but I wasn’t trying to surprise you.” He was earnest so she nodded and her eyes darted away. He was so very close.

They sat in silence for another moment when he cleared his throat. “You probably want to drink that huh?” He grabbed her hand without hesitation and lifted it to the cold can. “Hold that a second.” He stood up and went to the drink machine. He put in some coins and made a selection. She tried to not stare as he bent over to collect his drink. The volleyball shorts stretched taught ever so slightly across his muscular thighs. He came back with another can of peach iced tea and handed it to her. 

She’d lowered her hand from her forehead and he made a disagreeable noise before holding her hand and pressing it back against her head, still so gently. With such impressive muscles it was a shock he was able to move so softly. “I doubt you’ll get a concussion but you have to hold it so it won’t bruise.” He didn’t drop his hand until she glanced down at the unopened tea in her other hand. “Oh here.” He let go and opened the can before handing it back. 

“Why did you follow me?” She blurted out. Maybe she did have a concussion because she suddenly couldn’t find it in her to be embarrassed by her blunt question. 

He seemed equally shocked by the shift and let out a squawk that she thought was supposed to be a surprised chuckle. “Because you were walking so far away from camp. I thought you were lost. But you knew right where you were going. Why are you always so suspicious?” 

She rolled her eyes but winced. She took a slow sip and then answered, “I just try to hide from people, to be the least bothersome I can be. The more out of the way I am the better so… I guess I can see how that’s suspicious,” she admitted with a shrug. But then looked up, “why do you always need to know what I’m up to?” She asked with a squint. 

He sighed with a smile, “I really don’t know. I guess you’re that alluring.”

She _did_ blush at that. She gave a small squeak and tucked into herself a little more. They fell into silence again only interrupted by her small slurps on the can. Finally he broke the silence, “you know no one here is going to hurt you, right? Most of these guys are too busy focusing on playing volleyball to even notice there’s girls here _at all_. Let alone one as tiny as you.”

Yachi knew he was teasing but her heart still stumbled down to her toes for a second as she gave him a deadpanned glare as she sat up straight. “Well sorry my _appeal_ isn’t as impressive as the other managers.” The effect of her mock seriousness was lost as she continued to hold a can of tea against her forehead. “But anyway,” she deflated, unable to keep up the act. “That’s what I’m afraid of. They won’t notice me and just trample me or bowl me over without even realizing it.”

He laughed and ruffled her hair, “I didn’t say you weren’t impressive.” He didn’t even give the words a chance to sink in before he continued, “though I guess you are short enough I could see why it's a concern.” She gasped and tapped his foot against his leg in a mock kick. “Why do you guys seem to attract such small club members?” 

She shrugged, “I guess everyone loves an underdog,” it wasn’t even like the players were that short. And Tsukishima was even one of the tallest guys at camp. 

“That must be it,” he smirked. “That shrimp though. He really is something. I never thought I’d see someone so short play like that.”

“Volleyball is everything to him. It’s amazing to watch really.”

Kuroo’s smirk slipped slightly, but he recovered quickly when he said, “yea. Amazing.”

She giggled and this time his smirk dropped. “It’s thanks to Hinata that I even officially joined the club. I wasn’t going to at first. I don’t know what it is. But he inspires others to play better. To push themselves to _be_ better.” She paused and took a final sip of her tea. Then she tilted her head back to take a good look at him. “You have some of that too.”

It was his turn to blush and avoid eye contact. Then just as quickly as it appeared, his bashfulness disappeared and he stood up. He held out his hand and said, “We should probably head back. The break is almost over.” 

“Oh, right.” She took his hand hesitantly and slowly stood. 

“How are you feeling? Are you dizzy?” He asked and she shook her head. She’d completely forgotten about the bump, though the headache was still ebbing slightly. It was much better. 

Then she jumped and tried to hand him the unopened, now slightly warmed iced tea. “Your drink!”

He lifted his other hand in refusal, not dropping hers. “I don’t like peach, actually. It’s for you. Keep it.”

She gaped at him for a moment before she ran to the machine and chose something she remembered him mentioning in passing. She handed it to him as she slipped the warmed tea into the pocket of her jacket for later.

“Aloe-“ he read before stopping short, a small blush coming over his cheeks. She held in her hum of satisfaction but held her head a little higher. He cracked the can and sipped his drink in silence, a very pleasant and comfortable silence, as they returned to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is scheduled to arrive August 11.
> 
> However, both my parents have been diagnosed with Covid, so I haven't been able to write much since hearing the news. Please pray/send positive thoughts/wear your mask. We're staying positive, but depending on the next few days, I may not be in the proper headspace to update. 
> 
> Please follow my twitter @hundredtimes_ for updates and general haikyuu noise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was quiet, “I don’t think you realize the power you wield.” 
> 
> Kuroo just watched him with a raised eyebrow, “care to elaborate?” he finally asked, sarcastically. 
> 
> Akaashi jerked like he was suddenly aware of what he’d said, then his cheeks colored slightly and he cleared his throat. Taking another drag he responded, “You’re a third year, you’re going to university next year.” Kuroo nodded, confused where this change in topic was leading. “She’s still a first year. Even if she sticks with volleyball another year, when she comes back here, you will be gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, to Sara for being an amazing beta who always reminds me to not doubt my writing.  
> And also to everyone who left kind messages regarding my news last chapter, thank you so much for your support.
> 
> UPDATE - I commissioned the beyond fabulous [Bee](https://twitter.com/beestinggs) for art of this chapter which can be seen below.

At the door to the gym, Kuroo rolled the empty can of aloe juice between his palms before clearing his throat. “So-”

“I guess-“ Yachi started at the same time. They chuckled and looked away. Yachi noticed Eri delivering the freshly laundered towels. She’d have to grab some for the team as she passed. 

Yachi took advantage of the distraction, “well, thanks again. For the tea,” she added needlessly, Shaking the pocket that buldged slightly with the squat can. “And for sitting with me. It means a lot.” Even if it was technically his fault. She was more than happy to blame him, even as a blush feathered across her cheeks. 

He shrugged and said, “you could repay me,” he trailed off and she looked up. He wore one of his cunning smirks, the ones that still made her chest tighten with worry. “Cheer for me in my next match.”

“Are you playing us?”

He scoffed, “no, I’m not an idiot.” 

She pretended to think about it, “okay. I’ll see what I can do.” They both smiled for a second. Before another embarrassing interruption like that morning, Yachi broke eye contact first, “but I have to get started on my duties. And you should probably go do whatever it is that captains do…”

He nodded and made a mock serious face, “no, yea.”

She tilted her head and scrunched her nose. “So which is it?” She asked with a small lilt and a smaller smirk.

His face fell in a moment of shock but then he smiled softly and reached his hand out.

She found she couldn’t move away, but not out of fear. No, it was out of some strange desperation to feel his fingertips against her face. His hand came closer and he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “I’ll stay behind after the games to help you clean up a bit. Water bottle duty, right? I’ll meet you by the water fountain. Try not to cheer for Nekoma _too_ loud. Your guys might not appreciate it.” He winked and jogged over to his team, Yachi re-tucked the hair behind her ear, tracing his fingers where they’d touched her skin before doing a small spin to head towards the bench with the towels, picking up her clipboard as well. 

“You two were gone a long time.”

“Gah!” Yachi jumped away and turned on her heel to face Eri. The older girl had a smirk and Yachi held her clipboard close to her chest as she stammered out, “I-I hit my-my head!”

Eri raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but then Yachi held back her bangs to show the still red, and slightly raised bump at her hairline. “Yachan! You need ice!”

Yachi let her hair fall and shook her head, holding her arms out to calm the other girl down, “no it’s fine. That’s what took so long.” The other managers joined them at Eri’s commotion. 

Eri tilted her head, then an almost dizzy smile lit up her face, “he took care of you? That’s _so sweet!”_

“Oh! I mean, it was kind of his fault anyway,” Yachi tried to diffuse the situation. But quickly realized that was definitely the wrong way to go about it when she heard the stern, familiar, voice of her gorgeous upperclassman.

“How do you mean?” Yachi watched as Kiyoko’s attention zeroed in on where Kuroo was giving a speech to his team before their first match began, oblivious to the girls’ conversation. The rest of his team walked away but Kenma stayed behind and said something that froze Kuroo in his tracks. Yachi was sure she imagined his eyes flickering over to her, but he definitely turned red at the tips of his ears before running his hand through his hair and getting into formation.

Yachi turned her attention back to the other managers, who were watching her with varying degrees of interest. Yachi cleared her throat and turned to grab fresh towels from the bench. “He just startled me and I fell into the drink machine,” she mumbled.

Yukie laughed loudly and bent over holding her stomach, “Wait-“ She wheezed, “Are you serious?” She wiped at her eyes and Yachi scowled, “oh no, you’re serious. Of course you are!” 

Kaori was trying to keep a straight face, but was not succeeding, even as she scolded her fellow manager, “stop- you know she’s sensitive.” It didn’t hold much weight when it was interspersed with barely contained giggles. 

Yachi sighed and even rolled her eyes good-naturedly. That gave Kiyoko pause, then she smiled. Yachi tucked her head close to her chest and scurried away with her half of the towels. 

*

When the games were over, Kuroo tried to sneak out of the gym without anyone noticing. With his head turned over his shoulder, he made sure Yaku or Kenma weren’t about to tease him. He should have also been looking for Bokuto- waiting to drag him to the third gym if he took longer than five minutes assisting Ya- the managers. 

Had he been looking for Bokuto he might have not tripped over the funny-haired bastard who was bent over at the door picking up stray balls. The both of them fell to the ground in a giant tangle as the balls Bokuto had been holding went flying, very loudly, in every direction. 

“Bokuto, what the hell?”

Despite everyone’s attention on them, it was only Akaashi who bothered to approach them. “Bokuto-san, what are you doing?”

Bokuto’s face was too angelic to be serious. “I’m helping the managers clean up.” 

Clearly in on the ruse, Akaashi kept his face as neutral as he always did, “Right, but we have our own managers to help the managers. Kaori and Yukie have actually specifically asked that you _not_ assist them in any way, remember?” He added for good measure as he reached down to grab one of the idiot’s wide shoulders to help lift him up. As though Bokuto couldn’t stand on his own, Kuroo rolled his eyes. When Akaashi’s hand continued to linger and both their expressions started to crack as one, Kuroo only stared at them with a look of desperation for normalcy. 

Bokuto snapped his fingers as though just figuring something out. “Oh, wait! Is that why Kuroo is always helping them? Because Nekoma doesn’t have managers?”

Akaashi’s hands went behind his back as he took on that stupid ‘mature’ voice he got when he had to overly explain things to Bokuto sometimes. “Kuroo doesn’t help _them_. He helps _Yachi-san.”_

“Ah, that makes much more sense, yeah.” Then both broke into smiles, Bokuto’s wide and shit eating, Akaashi’s subtler and a lot eviler. 

“I hate the both of you.”

Kuroo stalked out the gym with peals of laughter trailing behind him. 

He heard the shuffle of Akaashi’s sneakers as he ran to catch up. When the setter’s large hand slapped onto Kuroo’s shoulder he shrugged it off, “no,” he said in a pouty voice as he continued to walk. His longer legs carrying him faster knowing Akaashi would have to walk twice as fast to keep up. He took a small, petty satisfaction in that. “Didn’t you say you were going to quit?” He asked in a whiny voice. 

“I said Bokuto-san _wanted_ me to quit.” His words came out slowly, as though he were guilty about them, “and that I’d been _thinking_ about quitting anyway.” 

Kuroo snorted but covered his mouth to keep from bringing attention to them as they slipped down an abandoned hall and around a corner. “You’re so whipped.”

“And yet here I am,” came the deadpan reply as the younger player held the door open, the thick humid air wafting in. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “so touchy,” he commented as he walked past, already reaching into his pocket for the fresh pack of cigarettes he’d bought before camp started. Holding it out to Akaashi first, Kuroo then took his own cigarette. He lit his and handed the lighter to Akaashi. 

“You’re one to talk, though.” Akaashi exhaled with a heavy sigh and handed the lighter back. 

“About what?” Kuroo asked incredulously, “you two were being dicks, I was just giving what I got.” 

“About being whipped.”

Kuroo’s mouth snapped shut. He started to give a nervous laugh but stopped himself when he turned his head and caught Akaashi’s eyes. The raised brow letting him know he was fooling no one. “Look, I’m just helping her out. We _still_ don’t have a manager to help at camp and that’s not fair to the other girls.” Akaashi opened his mouth, but Kuroo was faster, “yes, we could have the newer members help but that’s not fair to them, either. They came here to practice against other teams, not perform manager duties.”

“I was just going to ask why you’re lying.” Akaashi was staring straight ahead when he said it, so he didn’t see Kuroo’s bright red flush and gaping mouth. 

With another harsh drag, Kuroo blew the smoke out between his teeth. “She’s… scary.” 

At Akaashi’s quick turn and questioning face, Kuroo clarified, “she scares easily. She gets overwhelmed and nervous. If everyone knew how I felt about her, she’d feel like all the attention was on her, and she would be so uncomfortable. I don’t want that for her.” He was quieter when he said, “not because of me.”

Akaashi watched him silently. Just as Kuroo started to get fidgety the younger boy asked, “And you feel… _how?_ … about her?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and huffed, “oh don’t start,” he grumbled. 

They both laughed and smoked in silence for a minute before Akaashi nodded sagely, “And what about after Sunday?” 

Kuroo froze, his cigarette halfway to his lips. “What do you mean?”

Akaashi tilted his head away to breathe out, “It’s not like she lives in Tokyo, so you wouldn’t have to worry about everyone’s attention being on her after they go home. What do you plan to do?”

Kuroo scoffed once, turned away, scoffed again. Finally taking a drag of his cigarette he let out a quick laugh. 

“Right so, you have no plans of actually asking her out.” 

Kuroo immediately interjected, “I never said that!’ 

Akaashi was quiet, “I don’t think you realize the power you wield.” 

Kuroo just watched him with a raised eyebrow, “care to elaborate?” he finally asked, sarcastically. 

Akaashi jerked like he was suddenly aware of what he’d said, then his cheeks colored slightly and he cleared his throat. Taking another drag he responded, “You’re a third year, you’re going to university next year.” Kuroo nodded, confused where this change in topic was leading. “She’s still a first year. Even if she sticks with volleyball another year, when she comes back here, _you_ will be gone.”

“I mean, I’m not dying.”

Akaashi ignores his comment, barreling ahead. “Is she just supposed to put everything on hold to date you?”

“Well- wait. You make it sound like dating me would be a bad thing,” Kuroo interjected. Akaashi just raised an eyebrow, cigarette dangling in his mouth. 

“She’s only, what? 15? 16? She’s barely coming into her own right now. She’s got all of high school to _not_ be tripped up in some idealized notion of you. And let’s say you do decide to try and make it work. What are you going to do then? Spend all your dates on the phone? Hope you have a free weekend and she can make the trip down here? It’s a two hour train ride and it costs, like, ¥11,000. Did you know that?” Kuroo shook his head, “There’s a reason they drive even though it's four hours. Who’s gonna pay for that? You? Her? Is asking that of her _fair?_ ”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “I didn’t realize you’d put so much thought into this, I’m touched.” He held a hand to his chest. Akaashi’s cheeks reddened but he rolled his eyes and looked away.

They took a few drags in silence before Akaashi spoke again, “Bokuto got an offer to play for Tohoku… They’re a division 1 team…” 

Kuroo slowly lowered his cigarette. He knew he was gaping at Akaashi, but he’d never expected the younger player to be so open about what exactly was going on between him and his captain. “Oh.” Was all he could think to say. 

Akaashi scoffed, “basically.”

“Do you want to… talk about it?” He was so used to the two always dancing around each other, and the conversation of their feelings, that Kuroo had no idea what to say. Though, he wanted to make one thing clear, “cause, if you want to, I’ll listen. I’m like… fine with it. Just so you know.” He fought hard to stave a wince of embarrassment at his choice of words.

Akaashi gave a genuine smile and shrugged, “it’s okay. I don’t think I-“ He took a deep breath, “thanks, though.”

Kuroo sighed, he figured it best to return to the original topic, “right so-“

“Yea-“ Akaashi said at the same time. 

Kuroo was quiet and he took the final drag of his cigarette, “I get your point though,” he said without looking up. “And I can’t explain it, but… there’s something about… _her_. She’s so different.”

“She was literally petrified of you.”

“Yea, maybe. But we’ve gotten past that. It’s not even about wanting to _date_ her. I just… I like her. I think she’s… she’s really great.”

“You barely know her,” Akaashi stamped his own cigarette out. 

“Okay, alright, Mr. Negative.” He joked as they began walking back. “And hey- Maybe you should talk to Bokuto…you know. About everything you told me.”

Akaashi shrugged one shoulder, “he turned the offer down, so it’s a moot point.”

Kuroo stopped, “I won’t tell him but… your feelings aren’t moot.”

“He’s still leaving next year, Kuroo. For Miyagi or not.” 

Kuroo felt the reality of that hit his chest, “right.” He glanced in the direction of the 3 rd gym and started to walk away from it. “Look, I have a previous engagement, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“Kuroo…” Akaashi warned.

“I swear! 20 at most!” He started to jog away, “Let me have this, man.”

He didn’t hear Akaashi’s heavy sigh in response. 

*

He heard the water running at the fountain and jogged the rest of the way. He made sure to let his sneakers _tmp_ against the pavement a little louder than usual. When he got close enough to see the curve of her back around the side of the cement he called out, “got started without me? I’m hurt!”

The head that popped around the corner, confused face and crooked smile, was assuredly not Yachi’s. Kuroo froze. “O-Otaki-chan!” He sputtered as he halted and nearly fell over himself. “Wh-what. Where’s Yachi-san?” He asked after he cleared his throat to hide his surprise. 

She grimaced, “she’s with the nurse.”

Kuroo froze, “wait, what?” He turned in the direction of the nurse’s office before his mind even registered.

“Hold your horses, Prince Charming,” she chuckled, “she’s fine, Karasuno’s coach saw the bruise and she still had a headache, so he made her see the nurse.” Her eyes widened in surprise suddenly, “oh were you looking for her?”

His face burned, and he shifted to let the shadows from the awning hide it. “I mean,” he let out a huff, “I was just planning to help the managers. And she’s new, so that’s why I always help her out. But it doesn’t have to be her, I could just as easily help any of you if you needed it, she just seemed to need it more often than most.” On god, why couldn’t he stop talking. Kenma always said he talked too much, and here he was. Over explaining everything. 

Otaki gave him a quizzical look, “Umm, okay. Well, I could certainly use the help.” Kuroo made to point over his shoulder to the third gym, but she was already focused back on her task, “it’ll go much faster with two people. I really appreciate it, Kuroo-san.”

Well he would just look like an asshole if he left now. With a sigh, he dropped his hand and walked towards the fountain. “I can’t help long though.” He squatted down next to her and began unscrewing the bottles and setting them out for her to grab and rinse before she set them in the racks to dry. A mini de-manufacturing line.

“You could help more if you found a manager, you know.” She teased, but Kuroo could tell she meant it, a not quite bitterness in her voice. “Fukurodani only has one manager lined up to take over right now. So likely, there’ll be two less managers at next year’s practice. And Eri-chan and Hitoka-chan will be the only ones returning. It’s going to be rough on them to be sure. Having an extra set of hands could really help them out.”

Kuroo cleared his throat, “yea, I’ll… I’ll get on that, between nationals and entrance exams and graduation I’ll try to find someone willing to be the manager. Been looking for three years and haven’t found anyone, but maybe I’ll get lucky in my week of spare time.”

Otaki sighed, “you’re the captain. It's called delegating,” she said, sarcastically before taking on a serious look, ”something you should…” she paused as though debating if she wanted to continue that train of thought. She nodded her head just a little, determination in her eyes when she swung them to face him. “Yachan’s sweet. She doesn’t need to have her heart broken. Maybe you should start delegating your _assistance_ to some bench warmers for the rest of camp.”

He needed to learn how to hide his feelings better. Akaashi was one thing, But he’d never really had many conversations with Otaki-san outside of one time in second year he’d asked her out. She’d laughed before realizing he’d been serious. They both pretend it never happened. Without breaking eye contact he said without thinking, “I think that’s something Yachan should decide for herself, don’t you?

“You can be really charming, Mr. Provocation, but sometimes you can border on being an asshole. You know what I meant.”

Kuroo sighed, “you don’t give her enough credit.” He said quietly. Otaki froze, then watched him for a second. He unscrewed the rest of the water bottles and stood. “Anyway, I have to get back to individual practice. Do you need anything else?” 

She shook her head and he waved good-naturedly as he walked away. “Well I’ll be damned.” She murmured to herself. 

*

As they served dinner, Yachi had to continuously explain the _No she was fine, it was just a headache, even the nurse thought it was silly._ Until finally word passed around the cafeteria to everyone concerned. Though, a certain very tall Tokyo boy had yet to come in and express his concern. Despite thinking everyone’s questions were silly, she still found herself feeling a little disappointed. 

Fukurodani’s managers walked in and let her know there were going to be a few stragglers and to not start breaking dinner down. Without making the connection, she just nodded and made her own plate, her stomach grumbling. She sat down next to Kiyoko and Otaki shifted in her chair and Yachi froze while opening her textbook, slightly unnerved by the smirk on the older girl’s face. 

“So I had an interesting conversation this evening,” She began. Yachi just blinked, unsure if she was even talking to her. Otaki’s smirk fell and she rolled her eyes, “no one had any idea! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Yachi peeked at Kiyoko out of the corner of her eye, expecting her to answer. Only to be met with an equally expectant expression on her senpai’s face. Still unable to comprehend that they were waiting for her, Yachi looked to her other side more obviously. To find no one there. Then she looked behind her, because literally who could they be talking to?

“Wow.” Otaki said, sarcastically. Some of the other girls snickered. 

Though in her searching, Yachi saw a sweaty group come through the doors of the cafeteria. Energetic and prideful. A very tall rooster head leading them, his eyes jutting around the room quickly until they landed on her. She felt her eyes widen, and her lips twitch, and her cheeks tingle. She watched his own eyes crinkle in the corners as he watched her. Her heart picked up its pace. 

He dipped his head at the same time she swung around quickly to face the other managers, unable to hide her smile. She heard the other boys teasing him and she suddenly realized what Otaki was alluding to. 

When she finally gathered the courage to look at everyone else, the girls as her table weren’t the only ones staring at her. She noticed attention from more than a couple of the other teams. For once, she couldn’t feel the terror of everyone’s attention. Well that was new. She watched Kuroo walk past her table out the corner of her eye and heard Otaki give an annoyed groan. 

When Yachi faced her, she realized the other girl was only teasing as she smiled and said, “I knew he was lying about just wanting to help the managers.” She shoved food into her mouth, chewed, swallowed, then pointed her chopsticks at Yachi, “he was totally upset when you weren’t cleaning the water bottles after practice.”

Yachi had seen this sort of conversation before. But had never been the catalyst of it. This was entirely new territory for her. It was as though she’d memorized a script when she bit her lip and asked, “he was upset I wasn’t there?”

Kiyoko actually let out a small snort of laughter. 

“I’m surprised he even stuck around, I really thought he was going to weasel out of it. But he stuck to his ‘helping the managers’ story and unscrewed all the bottles for me.”

Yachi’s smile fell a little bit. This was why she didn’t let herself hope for these sort of things. She’d let herself dream for just a minute and already she was being proven a fool. He really _was_ just trying to help the other managers. He really _did_ just feel bad Nekoma didn’t have their own manager to assist. 

But what about everything he’d told her? About being captain and delegating the benchwarmers, about wanting to be around her, enjoying her company. But those things didn’t mean his heart was beating just as fast as hers. 

“I’ve only ever seen him this tripped up once. And that was” Otaki’s eyes widened and she let out a sigh, “that was a whole thing.” She said with a shake of her head. “But it’s clearly something he’s finally over.” 

They lulled into silence for a second before Otaki said, “I don’t know what it’s worth, but he’s not just trying to play you.” She rolled her eyes, “not only is he not capable of that, but he really seems to like you, Yachan. I don’t know how he can even think about that right now, though.”

Kiyoko stiffened, “what do you mean by that?” She asked, suddenly wary. 

“Just that with nationals coming up, plus he’ll have to go right into entrance exams. I mean, you know what I mean. Could you imagine trying to start a relationship right now?”

Yachi could read nothing from Kiyoko’s quick, “no, I couldn’t.”

“Yea, not many third years here, _could_.” Otaki gave a genuine laugh, “you must really be something special,” she said sincerely. 

The subject shifted when Yukie asked something about what test book the others were using but Yachi couldn’t follow. Not only because she didn’t have any entrance exams to prepare for, but also because she now had a new fear. 

Reality. 

*

The next morning, Yachi still had last night’s conversation on her mind. But also wouldn’t let it invade too much. Kuroo hadn’t said anything about wanting to start a relationship, and to assume otherwise was more presumptuous than she’d ever been in her entire life. He probably just wanted to be friends with her, like he’d said. To assume otherwise… well now she was just thinking in circles. 

She and Eri were finishing setting up the chairs along the sidelines when Nekoma came into the gym as a group. Loud and rambunctious, they were shortly followed by Ubugawa who made their way across the room to their usual corner. “Oh shoot, I forgot their bibs!” Eri was holding two folding chairs and Yachi quickly reached her hands out for them.

“I can finish here,” she said with a smile. Eri thanked her and ran off, apologizing to her team as she got closer, only for them to wave it off and start teasing her. 

Yachi smiled fondly, hoping one day her own team would accept her so fully, would treat her like that. Like they did Kiyoko, instead of like something that needed to be protected. She squared her shoulders and focused on unfolding the chairs. 

Then she heard the _tmp_ of sneakers jogging closer. 

“Aren't you gonna lead warmups?” came the indigent shout from Nekoma’s libero. Yachi turned to see Yaku roll his eyes and pull out his phone. 

While technically banned during camp, the rules were only ever enforced once the first match began and many of the boys wantonly broke the rules early in the morning. 

“No, I’m coming, I’m just gonna help set up a bit real quick.”

“Wow, Kuroo-san, that’s so admirable. Should I help clean up, too?”

Yaku didn’t bother looking up from his phone as he scolded the absurdly tall middle blocker. “Lev, I swear to god. If you don’t-“ 

Yachi tuned the rest of Nekoma’s arguing out as she focused on the captain coming closer and closer. His eyes never left hers. She was already well aware that this almost ritual of him helping her every morning would be something she’d miss terribly when they returned to Miyagi in two days.

When he was directly in front of her, both smiling at the other, she quickly shook her head before they could have a repeat of yesterday. She handed him one of the chairs in her arms and he immediately also grabbed the other one, winking at her when she let out an indignant huff. “At least let me do _something_ ,” she demanded. 

He laughed loudly and told her to make sure they were in a straight line. After which, he purposefully made sure each chair was nowhere near each other. They were laughing, her heart was light. 

Then it happened.

“Oh my GOD!” Came Yaku’s shocked voice. Yachi wasn’t the only one to be stunned by the libero’s exclamation, but he wasn’t fazed as he ran up to Kuroo, “You’re not going to believe this,” Yaku interrupted them, shoving his phone in Kuroo’s face.

“What am I looking at?” He asked as he took the phone to put it a reasonable distance from his face.

“It’s Yamaka-Chan’s facebook.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow and his eyes barely flickered to Yachi who looked down to her clipboard and pretended to check on something to avert her eyes and not seem nosy about who Yamaka-Chan was, or why Kuroo would care about her facebook. 

Unaware of what he’d interrupted, Yaku continued, “Check out her relationship status,” he said conspiratorially. 

Yachi no longer pretended to scan the page and openly looked towards the phone. If this was a private conversation, Yaku should have pulled Kuroo away to talk. But he hadn’t. She also noted Kuroo’s demeanor darkened in a way she didn’t think possible. “Is there a reason you’re showing me this shit?” He asks, ready to throw the phone back into Yaku’s hands

But Yaku just laughed, and shoved the phone back for Kuroo to look at, “No, I’m serious, look.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and read. Then his eyes went wide and he pulled the phone closer to read again. But that was only _after_ Yachi read the relationship status: single. And _not_ before Yachi saw the profile picture of the girl: gorgeous. And everything Yachi was not. Long hair, slim face, hooded eyes and delicate makeup. So this was Kuroo’s ideal type. 

Kuroo let out that same bark of laughter he’d just shared with her, Yachi jumped and clutched the clipboard to her chest. Yaku clapped Kuroo on the shoulder and started saying something about standing a chance and Yachi turned to walk away before she could hear more. She ran up to Kiyoko and pointed at something on her clipboard, making up some excuse to talk to her. Some asinine question that Kiyoko reminded her she already knew the answer to. “Ah. Right,” she chuckled depreciatively. 

“Hitoka-chan, are you alright?” She asked.

Yachi let out her usual hummed affirmation and squeezed her eyes shut to smile widely. To hide the tears stinging her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say the next update will be August 25, however, I have nothing written for Chapter 10 and am unsure if I will have anything by that time. Every day is the potential for something to go wrong back home.  
> My mother is recovering, however my dad has begun showing symptoms and being on the other side of the world is- obviously- stressing me out even MORE. But... I can't do anything but worry.  
> I'm sorry for leaving ya'll on this note with no promise of an update anytime soon. However, know that I plan to work on Chapter 10 exclusively from tomorrow.  
> Thank you so much for your continued support and for taking the time to read this and send your well wishes. It meant the world during a VERY tough time for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, replying out of habit he said, “I just think that now that I have a chance, with someone I liked for three years, I should take it. Especially now that she’s realized he’s an asshole and broke up with him.” He shrugged.
> 
> “Are you stupid? She chose him over you, knowing he was an asshole. Remember? You already asked her out, she wasn’t interested then. What makes you think she’ll be interested now?”
> 
> Kuroo shrugged, unwilling to admit defeat so easily, “I never had the chance before, she didn’t know I liked her when she accepted his confession. Maybe now is the time.”
> 
> Kenma glared at him through an eye roll, “she knew. Everyone knew.”
> 
> Kuroo scoffed, but felt the heat in his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who continued to support me while I was dealing with the very scary situation of last month.  
> As usual a huge thanks to Sara for beta-ing this for me, and always reminding me that I don't suck as much as I think I do.

_The first time Kuroo saw her, sitting at the desk next to his he was frozen. She had a mirror out and was combing through her bangs, her light grey blazer draped over the back of her chair and the dainty bow tied at her throat exuded class and refinement. She tapped a gloss over her lips and he gulped. Shell shocked and speechless, he stood in the doorway and gaped. The teacher jumped when she saw him standing there as she went to close the door. “Tetsurou?” She asked. He only blinked in response, as though she were asking him a question in another language. Ironic as their names were the only Japanese words the English teach would ever speak to them. “Tetsurou Kuroo?” She tried again._

_His head jerked to the teacher and acknowledged her for the first time. He nodded quickly and finally closed his mouth. The teacher gave him a quizzical tilt of her head and nodded to desks, “take a seat, you’re already late.”_

_He said sorry in Japanese and she raised a brow, “sorry,” he tried again in English, accompanying it with a bow. She sighed and turned to the board to begin writing._

_Kuroo sat at the back of the room and tried to pay attention; he really did. But his eyes kept drifting to her long dark brown hair- did her school let her dye it? To her slender hands- she had such a pretty handwriting, all loopy and small. He rested his chin in his hand and smiled with a sigh. Then he felt a wad of paper hit his ear. “Hey!” He shouted, turning to face the aggressor. A good looking boy about his age, hair perfectly coiffed and a slick smile that made Kuroo want to simultaneously shiver and punch him. “Daishou,” Kuroo said as calmly as possible. Wordlessly questioning what god he’d angered to be in the same cram school with the tool._

_“Paws off, cat boy.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes in confusion and Daishou rolled his eyes before nodding his chin in direction of the girl, “Yamaka-chan” he mouthed. So that was her name._

_Kuroo smirked, then scoffed, “good luck,” he sarcastically added. Which was apparently enough for the teacher who snapped around and demanded to know what was more important than past participles and could they give the first example for the class._

_Kuroo threw the balled up paper back at Daishou as soon as the teacher’s back was turned._

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kenma sounded calm and curious, but Kuroo froze, because he knew Kenma was neither of those things at that moment. 

“Having a smoke?” He supplied, fingers hovering over his phone. 

Kenma nodded and leaned against the wall next to him. His game console was sticking out of the pocket of his shorts and there was a small _tng_ as it bumped against the sheet metal exterior of the gym. He didn’t say anything else, and Kuroo slowly turned his focus back to his cell phone, maybe he’d misread Kenma. It was rare, but he was a little distracted at the moment. 

He reread the message and edited it further, trying to keep it concise, not too long. Not too creepy. He and Yaku had done some digging and found out they’d been broken up for- “Are you really that stupid?” 

Kuroo’s head snapped to Kenma, “what?” he demanded. Shocked at Kenma’s bluntness. It normally didn’t surprise him much, but it seemed unwarranted at the moment. 

Kenma just nodded at the phone and continued the disinterested act, “you’re trying to message her right now, aren’t you?” Kenma gave a disbelieving scoff and Kuroo blinked twice in shock. 

“What- Mika-chan?” He gestured to his phone, “I mean- duh?” What was Kenma thinking? He’d come home from cram school one day and talked about nothing else for two weeks. That had been almost three years ago. And Mika-chan was still a topic he regularly went on tangents about. Why was Kenma acting so surprised that he would message her after finding out she’d dumped a loser like Daishou Suguru? 

_The next day after practice, Kuroo ran to the cram school, he paused outside to catch his breath. He leaned against the side of the building, hand clutching at painted brick as he gasped air into his burning lungs. Coach would be proud of his stamina. He heard a small giggle, and his head swung around so fast he heard it pop. It was her. Long brown hair, bangs that reached just above her eyebrows, round face and soft eyes. She was gorgeous. He gave a cocky smirk and she ducked her head before rushing past him. His body turned to follow her. She smelled like candy. “I told you to stay away,” Kuroo rolled his eyes and turned back around to see Daishou tilting his head back to glare up at him._

_“She didn’t seem to mind,” Kuroo wasn’t in the mood to point out he’d been there first, and it was the main entrance to the building. Instead taking petty satisfaction in the other boys sputtering and blushing as he stormed past as well._

_Score a point for Tetsurou._

_The next few months continue that way. Both boys counting the smallest smiles and the tiniest chuckles as a win._

_Then the teacher called on Mika to explain her response to something in the homework and in excellent English, she did. She was smart, and Kuroo didn’t know it was possible to be so deep in love. Even though he had no idea what she'd said, she’d lost him about three words into her response. Though to be fair, that was probably his own fault. He heard a sigh after the response and realized it wasn’t his own. He turned around and saw the same infatuated look on Daishou’s face that he knew had just been on his own._

_True love was going to be harder than he thought._

Kenma turned and gave him a disgusted glare, the kind usually reserved for Lev and any situation revolving around having to practice for longer than usual. He took out his PSP and focused on that for a minute, clearly unable to stand the current conversation for a moment longer. Kuroo took a drag of his cigarette and went back to typing his message. He added a thought about the moment he’d fallen in love with her, but remembered that he’d already tried that route last time, and it had not gone in his favor. Then he smiled and added an inside joke of theirs from a time Daishou had been absent from class, one that always managed to rile the snake up from being excluded. The joke was three years old, but they still found humor in it. 

“I just don’t get it,” Kenma finally broke the silence without breaking eye contact with the game console. 

Kuroo froze, not used to that tone being directed at him. He didn’t say anything, the last of his cigarette hanging in his lips, quickly dying out. 

Kenma ignored the dumbfounded look and continued ahead, “You’ve been in such a better mood lately, and I know it's because of Yachi. So why are you pretending you haven’t been falling all over yourself this past week trying to get her attention?” He sighed, drained.

Kuroo dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, replying out of habit he said, “I just think that now that I have a chance, with someone I liked for three years, I should take it. Especially now that she’s realized he’s an asshole and broke up with him.” He shrugged.

“Are you stupid? She chose him over you, knowing he was an asshole. Remember? You already asked her out, she wasn’t interested then. What makes you think she’ll be interested now?”

Kuroo shrugged, unwilling to admit defeat so easily, “I never had the chance before, she didn’t know I liked her when she accepted his confession. Maybe now is the time.”

Kenma glared at him through an eye roll, “she knew. Everyone knew.”

Kuroo scoffed, but felt the heat in his cheeks.

_The teacher left the classroom, waving her fingers at them and smiling. Kuroo felt like his entire stomach was about to detach from his body. Likely via his esophagus._

_“Mika-chan?” He blurted, so rushed and mumbled he was surprised she’d been able to decipher her name. This was his chance, Daishou always beat him to her when class was released. But today was different. No Daishou meant Kuroo could actually win this if he played his cards right. And he’d practiced the most perfect confession she had ever heard in her life. He was sure of it._

_If she didn’t accept his confession, he never really stood a chance anyway. With that giving him a surprising amount of confidence, he held himself tall with the kind of confidence only ever found in a 15 year old athlete. He took a deep breath. “I think you’re amazing. You’re beautiful and smart. I’ve liked you for a while now, since I first saw you in class, and I would like to take you on a date sometime.” He ended with a bow and stayed there until she let out a tiny breath. He peaked up, hoping to see tears of joy and relief in her eyes. Instead he saw her glance around the classroom, biting her lip nervously. His heart began to sink._

_Finally, she closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, she gave a kind smile, the kind a guy never wanted to see after a confession. “Kuroo-kun, you’re so sweet. But… I- Daishou-kun confessed to me yesterday, in Shakujii Park. And I accepted. I want to give that a chance. I really like him.”_

_The response came out unbridled and against his will, like a sneeze he hadn’t anticipated. “He’s an asshole.”_

_She giggled, like she found that amusing. “Yea, but he can be really sweet when he wants to be.”_

Kuroo felt his chest burn, even as his brain registered the truth in Kenma’s words. “I don’t know why you care so much, why are you acting like this isn’t something that I’ve wanted for three years? You know how I felt about her!”

“Yea, felt- past tense! Habit isn’t a reason to throw away someone good.”

“So what are you saying? I shouldn’t try? Three years, Kenma- give me one good reason.”

“Because Yachi is so much better for you?” His voice was getting calmer, more confident in his argument than Kuroo was in his. 

“How’s that?”

“She made a joke about Tardigrades yesterday.” Very monotonous, informative. 

Kuroo suddenly, desperately wanted to know what the joke was, his heart lurching at the idea of Yachi giving that tinkling giggle before becoming self-conscious of laughing at her own joke. He’d bet she was adorable- His head snapped up, his eyes widened, a cold wave washed through him. 

Kenma nodded his head back like he was happy his job was done, and done well. “Oh good- you’ve had a realization.” Though his voice was still extremely monotonous. 

“I’ve fucked up.” Equally informative of the situation. 

“Yea. Very much so.” There was a laugh in his voice. 

“I really fucked up.” There was a tremor of fear in his.

“Good thing they don’t leave until tomorrow.”

Kuroo spent the remainder of the day trying to get an opportunity to speak to Yachi alone. After his third failed attempt to infiltrate the managers, who all seemed rather disappointed with him, he realized that was probably best until he could actually put together what he was even going to say to her. Karasuno was leaving the next day, and would be coming back to Tokyo a handful of times until Nationals and then… Well, if he was going to apologize for being a total ass for the last eight hours, he could make sure he apologized _right_. 

He knew that in the grand scheme of things, his moment of weakness wasn’t that big of a deal. If she attended Nekoma he would have been able to put the whole thing behind him, apologized, and had time to get back in her good graces. But that night after dinner, he sat at the window and watched the clouds roll by. An entire day. He’d had so little time with her, and he’d _wasted_ an _entire day._ He tried to not think too hard about the extent of his disappointment in himself. He tried to not let himself think of how _she_ was feeling, of the way she looked at the floor more than usual. Of the way she didn’t cheer during the matches with Nekoma, like she was doing everything she could to not have to pay attention to the court. He tried to not focus on the way she’d turned on her heel like a damn ballerina when she saw him coming towards her at dinner. Or how he hadn’t heard her laugh once the entire day. 

He scoffed lightly, not wanting to disturb the good nature filling the room as his teammates began hunkering down for the last night of a camp well spent. He watched the clouds drift by, the memory of her hazel eyes glittering without the burden of a thousand errant thoughts flitted across his mind and he finally closed his eyes for the night. 

“If she turns you down- it’s because she realized she’s too good for you.” 

“Yea, no, I’m aware.” Kuroo lay his hand flat against his head trying to control his ignorant hair.Why didn’t he bring gel with him? Why had no one but _Lev_ brought hair gel with them? There were girls at this camp, did none of them care about that? He raked his hands through his hair and groaned in frustration before stopping short and looking at his reflection in horror. All his previous work on his hair completely ruined in a second. 

Yaku walked in at that moment and let out a cackle without even knowing the direness of Kuroo’s situation, which served to bring Kuroo’s attention to the cause of his current problem. “You.” He said to Yaku’s raised eyebrow, “this is your fault.”

Yaku just shifted his attention to Kenma who took the toothbrush out his mouth to mumble, “Yachi,” around a foaming mouth.

“Yachan? What happened to Yamaka-Chan?” He said, sealing his fate. 

Kuroo tried to leap at the shorter third year, only to be pushed back by Kai who shook his head, his eyes not even opening, as he said, “no. Too early.”

It had been a tough day for Kuroo. Their match against Fukurodani went as terribly as expected, but then they almost lost against Karasuno. Nekomata was visibly annoyed, but thankfully when Karasuno finished their final trek up the hill, and the team had all received water bottles and towels, Kuroo finally had the opportunity to pull Yachi aside. With his entire stomach in his throat, he approached her swiftly while the other third years' backs were turned, the entire team focused on the meat being unloaded onto grills. His moment to strike. 

But he was shy and abashed, he kept looking away, unable to look at her. He was such an ass. He began wondering if he should even be attempting this. He swallowed that errant thought. She deserved an apology at the least. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She gave a small nod and he felt his stomach flip. He heard Bokuto shout indignantly at Akaashi about how he was still a top 5 ace in the country and realized maybe the BBQ with every single team in attendance was not the best place. “Follow me,” he said with a jerk of his shoulder. 

Everyone was enjoying the thrill of well marinated meat, anxious to get as many pieces as possible. Few would be sneaking away for any reason, and even less would be paying attention to the two of them as they turned the corner into the shadow of the third gym. Still observable to anyone who cared to look, but enough out of the way he doubted anyone would stumble upon them. When Kuroo was satisfied that they’d avoided attention, he sighed. He lowered his head, but glanced up at her under his eyes. She seemed equally nervous, holding her arms close to her chest. But she also seemed determined, ready to hear whatever he was about to say. Not an ounce of fear present. He cast his eyes back down to the ground and said firmly, “I want to apologize.”

But she was too quick to interrupt him. Already assuming what he’d wanted to say, already trying to save them both the embarrassment, she was too thoughtful. He raised his head to get a better view of her tomato red face, and let the soft smile stay on his lips as he watched her fiddle with her fingers. “Oh, no I understand.” She was quiet for a second, but Kuroo could tell there was more she wanted to say. She was biting her lip and looking to the ground, she was gathering the courage to say something else, and he gave her the silence she needed to do that. Finally, she muttered in a congenial voice, “She’s very pretty.”

Kuroo scoffed, “That’s not…” She gave him a look like she expected him to deny it, he didn’t want to derail this any further, so he agreed, “I mean sure- but that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. This isn’t about her—”

She held up her hands like she didn’t want to hear what he had to say. His heart froze, he suddenly realized he wasn’t above begging on his knees for this girl. But before he gave into desperation, she opened her mouth and said, “I swear, Kuroo-san. I understand. And I think you should just go for it.” She sounded sure and almost conspiratorial. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. “I mean. What have you got to lose? I’m going back to Miyagi, we’ll see each other maybe a few times. So I understand why you didn’- Why you wouldn’t…” She shook her head even as she trailed off. Kuroo had stopped breathing. Did she mean what he thought she meant? She nodded her head forcibly, like she’d decided something for herself, “so don’t worry about anything else, and just go after what you want.” Her eyes were watery as she fisted her hand and held it up in support, “Fighting!”

Well now he was positive. He swallowed loudly and ran a hand through his hair again. He scoffed a laugh at how this entire week had turned out. “You’re…. Incredible.” He found his mouth saying. Her eyes slowly widened and her smile fell into a kind of shock, but her fist stayed posed in the air. 

“What?” She squeaked out, finally pulling her arm close to her chest. 

The wind picked up at that moment, sending a delicious waft of mouthwatering meat across them and sending her loose hair whipping across her face. He reached forward and brushed the hair away before tucking it behind her ear. “I said you’re incredible.” He repeated, leaning down slightly. 

He looked away briefly, saw Akaashi flipping a slice of beef before placing it on Bokuto’s plate while the captain was looking away. Something rolled through him suddenly, causing his jaw to stiffen and his fingers to curl delicately into the hair at her shoulder, his fingertips brushing her neck slightly. 

“Yachan, I think you’re amazing. You’re kind, and caring, and attentive. You’re smart and creative. I saw the poster you did for the team to be able to come here. You’re just- you leave me in awe. Everything you do. And you’ve come so far, I can see it. You’re going to make an amazing manager next year. Hell, you’re already an amazing manager.” He paused and thrummed the fingers not in her hair against his thigh for a second. She was staring at him, wide-eyed and beautiful. “So before you left, and before I lost my nerve, I wanted to tell you.” He breathed deeply through his nose. She was the one who told him to go for it. “I like you. A lot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is not finished yet, but I've made ya'll wait so long for Chapter 10 that I felt the need to share it as soon as possible.  
> My parents have both begun the recovery process and have tested negative for covid, with my 70 year old dad having never even shown symptoms. We were incredibly lucky. But please- wear your mask, avoid going out unless necessary, and wash your hands regularly!  
> For the last two chapters, I'll be updating monthly. So expect Chapter 11 on October 7! See you then!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was momentarily frozen, then her body took a life of its own as it turned on her heel to throw her into the nearest unlocked room. 
> 
> She tried the handle of the next door, a store room. It gave without resistance and she breathed a sigh of relief as she tucked behind it. And peeked out a small crack she’d left, waiting for him to pass. 
> 
> “Umm-“ At the deep voice she jumped and practically threw herself at the metal shelving behind her. She was going to end up going home with a concussion. 
> 
> Another, less deep voice joined the first when it asked, “Are you okay?” with both humor and concern lacing it. Yachi realized then that both voices were familiar as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Sunlight coming in from a small rectangle at the back of the room, big enough for maybe a cat to slink through if it wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for your continued patience. And especially Sara for being a huge support though this whole process.

Yachi held the clipboard so tight her knuckles were turning white. The matches were about to begin, she needed to get a grip and focus. She leapt when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Kiyoko jumped away in shock, her hand hovering just above Yachi’s shoulder, as though afraid to further scare the younger girl. “Hitoka-chan, are you okay? You look pale.” She reached forward again to rest her hand against Yachi’s forehead, “You don’t have a fever. Do you need to rest? It’s really hot today. I can handle everything here.”

Yachi wanted nothing more than to go to the girls room and avoid everyone the rest of the day, but she shook her head, “I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well.” She smiled broadly, and Kiyoko smiled back. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” But she kept an eye on the younger girl for a few more matches. Yachi could feel the judgement, knew that Kiyoko knew about the turbulent thoughts whisking around in her mind like a typhoon. After the fourth match, she asked again, “Are you sure you’re okay, Yachi?” 

Maybe she did need a break, if she was that obviously distracted. “I’m just a little warm. Maybe I should get some water.”

Kiyoko nodded, “I think that’s a good idea, do you want me to come with you?”

Yachi shook her head, “I’ll grab one of the other girls, the next match will probably get started soon.”

“Ubugawa doesn’t have a match this round. Or Fukurodani.” Kiyoko offered. 

‘ _Or Nekoma’_ Yachi’s mind added unhelpfully. Instead she nodded and walked away, with no intention of asking either team’s manager for company. 

Instead she walked to the water fountain, took a few sips, then continued walking. She would take the next match off. A few minutes to herself, to fully comprehend what happened that morning, then return to the match. Mind focused and clear of any distracting- _tmp tmp_. 

It couldn’t be. She paused, waited, staring in the direction the steps were coming from. First a lanky leg, then the rest of his lanky body. Kuroo was turning down the corridor, headed straight for her, not once looking up from his phone as he tapped away like he was writing his manifesto. 

She was momentarily frozen, then her body took a life of its own as it turned on her heel to throw her into the nearest unlocked room. 

She ignored his small chuckle as he read a text. She tried the handle of the next door, a store room. It gave without resistance and she breathed a sigh of relief as she tucked behind it. And peeked out a small crack she’d left, waiting for him to pass. 

“Umm-“ At the deep voice she jumped and practically threw herself at the metal shelving behind her. She was going to end up going home with a concussion. 

Another, less deep voice joined the first when it asked, “Are you okay?” with both humor and concern lacing it. Yachi realized then that both voices were familiar as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Sunlight coming in from a small rectangle at the back of the room, big enough for maybe a cat to slink through if it wanted. 

Standing close together, clothing slightly more disheveled and their breath considerably more winded than expected considering their last volleyball match ended at least 20 minutes ago, were Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Yachi’s eyes grew wide as she realized the conundrum she’d just thrown herself into. Literally. 

“Fine- I’m fine-“ She squeaked, backing into the door, ready to bolt. Then she remembered why she hid and with her face already the color of a tomato, she twisted to peek back out the door. “Just, I’ll leave in a second,” she whispered. 

Then she felt a presence behind her, then a chin rested softly on her head. “What are we looking at?” Bokuto asked softly, she could hear Akaashi chuckle behind them, then felt a gentle shove as he also tried to take a peek through the crack in the door. 

“Uh-“ Bokuto whispered as Kuroo passed by, totally enamored with his phone. “Why are you hiding from Kuroo?” He asked, dumbfounded.

Yachi glanced up at him, terrified he was going to kick her out for being mad at his friend. But he seemed just confused, and not a bit angry. She stole a glance at Akaashi who also looked curious for her answer. 

Wringing her hands, she took a deep breath and answered, “Things are just… He-” Or she tried to. 

Bokuto looked to Akaashi for guidance. Akaashi seemed to suddenly strike an idea and walked to his phone on one of the metal shelves. He typed something and quickly a serene understanding settled on his face. “Suguru and Yamaka-san broke up.” He said by way of explanation. 

Again, Yachi felt like she was left out of the loop as the understanding spread to Bokuto. Who then turned to Yachi with a pitying look. “Who-“ it came out small and timid, she swallowed and cleared her throat, “Who’s Yamaka?” She didn’t bother pretending to sound disinterested.

“She-“ Bokuto started to explain, but quickly looked to Akaashi as though unsure if he should even say anything. 

Yachi took a step back, she shook her head, she reached behind her for the door, “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business. And I’m sorry I interrupted your… conversation,” she turned red even as she said it, and the two boys quickly avoided eye contact. Akaashi looked to the ceiling, a grimace on his face, Bokuto looking to the floor, his hand on the back of his neck. 

Akaashi was the first to recover, “Kuroo’s been an idiot when it comes to Yamaka-san for years now. It’s not your fault.”

Yachi felt the blush spread through her entire face as Bokuto nodded vigorously. “Her name causes some kind of Pavlovian response.” He was quiet then turned to Akaashi, “It’s Pavlovian, right?”

Akaashi nodded quickly to Bokuto, but his attention shifted back to Yachi, “Karasuno is playing Nekoma next, aren’t they?” 

He was watching her carefully, and she just waved her hand vaguely, “I guess so. But I have to get something from the-umm-“ She gestured to the shelves of the store room. 

“The school supply closet? I don’t think you’re allowed to take stuff from here.” Bokuto warned, seriously, “Since it’s not your school and all,” he added apologetically. 

Akaashi stared at him for a moment before sighing heavily. 

Turning to Yachi, he said, “we could use some help, you know. Things our managers are too busy to do.” He flicked his hand at Bokuto, hitting the ace in the chest with the back of his hand. 

“Ow,” Bokuto whispered in that way that implied it didn’t actually hurt, then rubbed at the spot before catching on, “oh! Right! The water bottles. Yukie is going to kill me.” He groaned. 

“That’s why I’ve asked Yachi to give us a hand real quick. It’ll go faster, don’t you think?” He sounded so calm and collected, but Yachi saw something pass between the two of them when they caught eyes. As though Akaashi were sending a telepathic message and Bokuto received it instantly. 

“ _So_ much faster!” Bokuto said with an exaggerated voice and a giant nod. 

Yachi recognized what they were doing when they gave her an expectant look. One that let her know she could turn down their offer if she wanted. She smiled gratefully. “I’d love to help, where are the bottles?”

Thankfully, Fukurodani was playing just inside the gym, so Yachi wouldn’t have to walk past any of the other matches to deliver the water bottles. That also meant she could hear the conversation happening on the sidelines between the captain and the manager. “What are you talking about? How did you _lose_ our water bottles, Bokuto?” 

Yachi quickened her pace the last few steps to save Bokuto. She had taken a tad too long filling up the bottles, and now he was being fussed at, when he had been helping her. 

As soon as she entered the gym she exclaimed, “Oh! Kaori-san!” Yachi shifted the crate she was carrying as though to display it, “I had some time so I filled up your water bottles,” she had a big smile and set the crate on the ground next to the shocked third year. “Oh, and the sports drink Bokuto asked for.” She grabbed one of the bottles out of the crate and handed it to Kaori. 

“Why is she here?” Kaori asked without malice as she handed Bokuto the water bottle. 

Bokuto gratefully said, “She’s just helping out!”

That wasn’t enough for Kaori who’s eyes narrowed. “You have managers, you could ask _us_ to help out.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is, Kao-rin. I thought you guys liked Yachan?”

Kaori took a deep breath to defend her appreciation of the small manager when Yukie finally stepped in, “she’s asking why the two of you are cockblocking Kuroo.” She said plainly. 

“He did that to himself.” Was Akaashi’s nonchalant answer as he practiced tosses in place until Bokuto was done swallowing half the bottle in one breath. 

Kaori narrowed her eyes, “explain,” she demanded in a cool voice. 

“Right well, I’m just gonna,” Yachi started walking backwards, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

Bokuto just waved before turning to Kaori, but Yukie leaned backwards from the small circle the managers had made with their captain to call back to her, “Hey, but thanks for getting the water for us, appreciate you!” She shot her a thumbs up before giving her attention back to the conversation in front of her. A conversation Yachi did not need to hear, did not want to hear, could honestly do without ever hearing. 

During lunch, Yachi found herself in an unfamiliar, but welcome predicament. She was unable to have a moment of peace. When she was serving, she felt a tap on her shoulder and found Kaori asking for help with something in the fridge. If it just so happened to be at the same time Nekoma started filtering into the dining hall, so be it. While eating, the other girls kept asking her questions, she barely had time to take a bite between her answers. What did her mom do, would she go into design, did she plan to stay in miyagi for college, and other questions that Yachi had barely contemplated as a first year. But suddenly, the other managers were _invested_ in her answers. 

After lunch, Yachi had to wash the towels. She’d anticipated a solitary few hours, but then Kaori was chatting her ear off about entrance exams and the importance of studying early. How if she planned to attend college, to focus on anything but the exams her final few months of high school as _irresponsible_ , and a good indicator of being a generally _bad person_. To which Yachi asked why Kaori stayed with the team if she was so worried about the exams. “Oh, I’m not going to college.” 

“O-Oh” Yachi stuttered, unsure how to respond to that. 

While folding, Kaori acted even stranger, suddenly walking outside the laundry room in a huff, before returning shortly with her head held high as though in triumph. “Is everything okay?” Yachi asked, turning to look out the door.

“It’s fine, we’re fine.” She smiled and continued folding. 

The rest of the day, Yachi felt like she was being fielded by the other managers. Even Kiyoko was acting rather suspicious. Sending Yachi on searches for random supplies, or offering to toss to Kageyama so Yachi could track the stats for the rest of the team at their individual training. A few hours into that Eri popped her head into their gym to invite Yachi to eat dinner with her. Yachi rarely ate with the earlier diners, usually being one of the last ones to eat if she wasn’t on serving duty. But then Daichi took the clipboard and all but shoved her out of the gym, “We can track our own stats for an hour, Yachhan. Go eat.” He smiled warmly, and Yachi’s stomach chose that moment to growl in desperation. She felt her face grow warm though her smile, even chuckling with them as she grabbed her bag to join Eri.

“I’ll be back soon,” She said in a voice that carried across the gym.

To which Tanaka replied, “we’ll try to not blow your mind with our progress!” In a serious voice. 

She and Eri both laughed loud enough for it to echo across the night. 

After dinner, after showers, once all the girls were tucked into their rolls for their final night together, Yachi felt an overwhelming kind of sadness. During the week they’d been at the training camp, she’d adjusted to a new normal. She was excited to sleep in her bed again, and to see her friends. But she was going to miss this. The camaraderie with the girls, the tasks and responsibilities, the sleepover atmosphere every night. And Kuroo, even if he hadn’t spoken to her all day, he had been an ever present figure during the week and she wanted to be able to thank him before they left. If he was willing to spare her a moment that was. He seemed awful preoccupied with that girl, whoever she was, and her newly single status. Which was fine, Yachi had spent the day coming to terms with the fact that he had an entire life in Tokyo that she would never be privy to. She tried to ignore the ache that caused as the girls around her let out loud laughter. She had zoned out of the conversation and had no idea what they were laughing at so only gave a perfunctory chuckle. 

Once the girls quieted down, a sudden awkwardness filled the room. “So- how are you holding up, Yachan?” Mako asked.

Yachi blinked, “with what?” She asked before a realization struck her, “Oh- with being a manager.” She gave a breathy laugh at her own stupidity. “Fine, I think. I mean, no one’s complained too much, so I think I’m safe at least until next year.” She gave a carefree laugh, and while some of the other girls laughed as well, it seemed more indulgent and confused than anything. “Why, did someone say something? Did I mess up?” Yachi felt the warmth rise to her cheeks. 

“No, no! Not at all!” The cries of denial were so abundant Yachi couldn’t tell who was declaring what. Once they all quieted down Kiyoko was the first to speak, “You’ve done a great job this week, Hitoka-chan. And I know you’re going to do even better next year.”

“I honestly don’t see how that’s possible,” Mako added. 

Eri giggled, “we’re going to run this place next year, Yachan!” She gave a triumphant fist of support, which Yachi returned while she laughed. 

She was laughing so hard with Eri that she missed the shared glances the third years all exchanged. 

However, she did notice Yukie shoulder checking Kaori with a nod of her chin in Kiyoko’s direction. A quick glance at Kiyoko and Yachi saw the older crow shake her head minutely, almost subtle enough to miss. 

Then with an annoyed sigh Mako blurted out, “so what happened with Kuroo?”

Yachi was quiet for a second, looking around at the group, waiting for the intended person to speak up. As every pair of eyes focused on her, Yachi let out a strangled, “wait, me?”

Kiyoko sighed and with a calm voice asked, “she’ll talk about it when she’s ready, just drop it.”

“No, it’s messed up what he did,” Kaori seemed personally offended, “I’ve known Kuroo for a long time, and I know he’s been hung up on Yamaka for years, but I never would have expected him to string someone along, let alone someone like Yachan.” She held her hand out in Yachi’s direction.

Eri was calmer when she spoke, “He’s liked her for years, and,” She spared Yachi a small glance before saying, “he’s only known Yachi a couple of wee-”

“That’s more than enough time for _us_ to love her!” Mako interrupted, leaning forward in a passionate display. 

Yukie cut in with a deadpan, “Even _Bokuto_ was a little disappointed in how he handled it.”

Yachi felt like she was in the middle of an Ace Attorney game. She looked to Kiyoko for help, she didn’t want all this attention on her, and she certainly didn’t want to think about how maybe she wasn’t crazy. Maybe he _was_ being more than just kind to an overwhelmed first year manager. She didn’t want to think about how he decided she wasn’t worth his time once someone better was available. She didn’t want to think about how she was a second choice. 

Kiyoko sighed quietly, then seemed to contemplate something, “he looked pretty beaten up after lunch though.” 

Everyone was quiet. Then Kaori said, “Yea, because we kept Yachi away from him. He didn’t have his-“

“Wait- you did what?” Yachi didn’t have a second to feel ashamed of her words as they burst through her lips. The room fell silent again, this time with a palpable air of guilt. Even Kiyoko seemed surprised. 

Eri was the one who finally broke it. “Every time we saw him coming, we would have you go somewhere else.”

“We didn’t think you deserved to have your heart broken again like that, even if he just wanted to apologize.”

Yachi started. She was upset, to be honest. But more than that, she was touched. These girls had only known her a few weeks, and yet had made a huge coordinated attempt to protect her and her feelings. “I appreciate what you all did today, I do. But Kuroo-san is still my friend. He’s been very helpful this past week, and if there’s something he wants to tell me I would like to know what it is. I know..” She blushed so bright she felt like she was her own source of light, then said, “I know I may have let certain hopes and feelings get the better of me this week. But you said it yourselves. I haven’t even known him for a month. I shouldn’t have ever expected anything. I live in Miyagi, he lives here. We’re at different points in our lives. It makes sense for him to want to date a girl with more in common.” She nodded in resolve. “I’m sure, more than anything, that we _all_ misread him this week.” Then her eyes widened as she realized what she’d said. “Oh,” she whispered. She was finally able to actually put a name to the tight feeling in her chest when he’d ignored her that morning, to the fluttering in her stomach when he made her laugh, and to the deep clutching feeling that grasped at her lungs when she thought about the future and not seeing him again. She’d had a _crush_ on Kuroo this entire time. Sure, she’d recognized it, but had never allowed herself to name it. And here she was, upset that he hadn’t talked to her one last time, even if it was about another girl.

Kiyoko put a silent hand on Yachi’s thigh and when their eyes met, the older girl smiled softly, as though proud. Yachi smiled back, grateful.

Very few faces in the room looked like they believed her, but they all smiled indulgently. “Okay, Yachi,” Eri said, “we’ll let him talk to you tomorrow, if that’s what you want.” 

Yachi gave a watery smile, quietly whispering, “thank you,” before one of the other girls shifted the conversation. 

When they finally went to bed, late enough that Yachi found herself contemplating a coffee addiction, the sadness in her heart had been replaced with something else. A few tears still crawled out the corner of her eyes. But she also realized how much she valued the tall Tokyo boy, and the friendship they’d cultivated over the last week. How much she valued the friendship of the girls in that room. She fell asleep knowing she would cherish this week forever. 

Yachi spent the next day going through her tasks as normal. She didn’t avoid Nekoma, but she also didn’t exactly make herself easily accessible. She knew Kuroo wanted to speak with her, she also had no idea how she would handle speaking to him now that she was aware of her feelings. She breathed a sigh of relief as the day passed with only a few quick glances from him during Karasuno’s match against the cats. When the final whistle blew, however, even as Kuroo was approaching her side of the court, Coach Ukai called her over as he spoke with Kiyoko. She gave an apologetic smile to Kuroo and bustled over to the support meeting. 

During lunch, he opened his mouth to ask her something as she gave him an extra serving of meat. An attempt at a peace offering. But then his team’s libero shoved him out of the way to get his own serving of meat and Kuroo stood out of the line for only a moment before the shorter player pushed him in the direction of their table. 

In the final few matches before dinner, an elaborate meat filled BBQ, Kuroo continuously tried to get Yachi’s attention, and Yachi was willing to give it, only for her to be pulled away at the last second by her duty. She tried to not feel grateful every time she didn’t have to stand next to him, knowing he loved someone else while she felt the way she did. 

When Kuroo was finally able to pull her aside during the BBQ, she had to stiffen her shoulders so she wouldn’t give in and admit her crush. It was one thing to acknowledge it to a group of girls she trusted, and something else entirely to let him know while he was crushing on someone else. But then, then he was saying such nice things, and she had no other choice but to support him. To cheer him on. He was her friend, first. That’s what friends did. 

But then he was brushing her hair out of her face, and curling his fingers against her neck. And he was saying such wonderful things. The kind of things she could have only dreamed up and never imagined being told in person- not from him, not from anyone. 

Yachi sucked in a slow, deep breath, held it, then let all out in one quick huff. “…What?” She asked in a tiny voice. 

Kuroo gave a kind of half smirk. Anxiety and amusement battling across his lips. “I like you, Yachi.” When she continued to only stare at him with wide eyes he took a step towards her, hand still curled against her neck, she didn’t flinch away, “I’m… confessing to you.” He explained, rotating his other hand in a circle to enunciate what he was saying. 

She closed her eyes and put one hand up as she said, “no, I know that-“ she opened her eyes and asked, “but why?”

Slowly, as though unsure how to respond, he replied, “because… I like you…” Then much quicker as he moved his hand to rest on her shoulder, “I kind of feel like we’re going in circles.”

She let out a small giggle, then quickly covered her mouth and pursed her lips, “You’re right. Sorry.” She took a step closer and her gaze was quizzical as she stared up at him, “thank you.” She said so quietly he bent closer to hear it. She looked down, he was far too close. “And,” she bit her lip and he put a crooked finger under her chin, tapping it as though asking her to look at him. She obliged. 

“I didn’t tell you that for any other reason than I _had_ to. I wanted you to know that, even if you don’t feel the same. I felt like you _needed_ to know. You deserved to know.”

Her smile was kind, but her eyes were watery, “that means… so much.” She took a deep breath, “I’m glad you told me, but…” She bit her lip and twisted her fingers, looking off into the distance without really seeing anything. Then she looked back at him, into his warm eyes, and said it, “But I can’t accept your confession.” She felt like she wanted to cry, to break into a million pieces. 

He nodded his head and gave a small smile, but she could see the sadness. “Yea, no.” His brow furrowed as though he were trying to look tough, “No, I understand-“

She put a hand on his arm to stop him there, “you don’t.” She squeezed his arm when he tried to cut her off, “Kuroo-san. I _can’t_ accept your confession. But… It’s not because I don’t _want_ to.” His head snapped up and his eyes betrayed his confusion and she dropped her hand. “I like you,” she said in a quiet voice. “Very much. You’re- your so…” She gave a quick laugh, “You’re inspiring, and kind, and patient. You’re handsome and dedicated.” She saw him straighten when she complimented his looks and laughed, “You’re exactly the kind of guy I’d want to date. But-“ She squeezed her eyes shut, “We both know that would be foolhardy at best.”

“Do we?” came his soft reply. 

She didn’t open her eyes but smiled. “I live hours away, I’m only a first year, but you’re going to college next year. We’d never be able to see each other.”

“People make that work all the time.” He didn’t sound desperate or demanding, just stating a fact. 

She stated one, too, “Not like this, though.” She opened her eyes and gave a sad smile. ”It wouldn’t be fair. To either of us.” 

He gripped his hand into a fist and stared at it for a moment, “I know you’re right, but I hate to think that we wouldn’t even try. There’s something special about you, Yachan. I don’t want to throw that away.”

“You wouldn’t be. It’s just not the time right now.”

He nodded solemnly, “Then can I ask for one really selfish favor?”

She let her hands rest against his forearms and leaned towards him, “you can ask.” She teased and he smiled. 

“Just for a second, can we pretend you said yes?”

Her eyes widened, her breath caught. She nodded without thinking what that would even entail. Then he was so very close.

“Then, can I kiss you?” His lips were a breath away from her own. When she nodded again, she felt the gentle brush of them against her own. 

Then came the pressure. A light press against her lips, an arm slipped around her waist, a hand resuming its place against her neck, in her hair. A small sound escaped her, and the pressure increased, then his lips slotted against her, and she followed suit. 

Her fingers were in his hair, his fingers were against the small of her back. Her calf brushed against his, her arms twined around his neck, she felt a pressure guiding her back against the side of the gym and when she felt the cool metal behind her she broke away and let reality bring her to her senses. 

The first thing she heard over their equally heavy breathing was a whispered, and almost reverent, “sorry.”

She shook her head slowly and whispered back, “don’t be.” 

Once they’d caught their breaths, she felt the arms around her loosen, and she slipped out of them and farther away than she probably needed to. She brushed her hand down her hair and then down her shirt, “You look fine,” he said next to her, she glanced up at him and saw his messy hair thankfully looked just as messy as it usually did. If anything her fingers had added to its casual cool. 

With his gaze settled in the distance, he said, “I really wish-“ he broke off and shook his head but she smiled. 

“Me too.”

Once the bus was loaded, and it was time to say goodbye, Yachi clutched her bag tightly as she stuck close to Kiyoko. They said goodbye to the other managers and Eri squeezed Yachi close with a promise to text her soon. Knowing it would likely be the last time she’d see most if not all of the other managers, Yachi felt tears sting her eyes as Eri released her from the hug. It was hard to say goodbye to the girls who helped her find her bearings over the past week, and when she opened her mouth to express her gratitude, Mako was a step ahead. 

“Just keep doing a good job, and help our replacements next year,” she said with a wink. “And when you’re in town for Nationals, we’ll all have to have dinner one night!”

“That would be lovely,” was Kiyoko’s soft reply. “I hope that we can make that happen,” she added realistically. 

Yukie tilted her head, “If not, then next time you’re in Tokyo just give us a call.” 

Kaori elbowed her fellow manager and added. “Though, I have a feeling those boys will pull off a trip to nationals.”

Yachi and Kiyoko shared a glance and smirked, “I think so too.” Yachi said as she shifted her backpack on her shoulders. 

With more goodbyes, and hugs, Kiyoko made her way to the other third years, and when Yachi saw who they were talking to, she followed. 

Kuroo clapped Daichi on the shoulder and the shorter captain returned the gesture, with a challenge and an oath to make their coaches’ dream happen. With a challenging smirk they separated and Daichi turned to the bus, “all right- load up!” He ordered everyone. The team all shouted in agreement, Yachi clutched the straps of her bag tightly. 

She wanted to say something to him, anything, she couldn’t bring herself to turn and face him, to tell him goodbye. She also couldn’t bear it if she turned around and he’d already walked away. So she didn’t move. She was still standing there watching as the team filed onto the bus. Then she heard Kuroo clear his throat. He hadn’t moved either. “You should have my number.”

She flipped around and Kuroo chuckled, Then she blurted out the first thought in her head, “Why?” It wasn’t incredulous or accusatory, it was curious. A small little thing.

He shrugged one shoulder slightly, looking off at the bus in the distance over her head. “Just, in case you need it. For… things.”

She felt her cheeks warm, and whispered, “Things?”

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, letting her glimpse his face fully. He pinched his face slightly like he was thinking hard or really regretting something. He was…. Adorable. “If you don’t want it, it’s okay, I Just- sorry. I’m sorry.” He shook his head, still not looking at her. “I shouldn’t have-“ He started to turn away. 

She took three steps above his to stand closer to his height and to block his path. ”No wait! No, I do- I just, I thought you had a reason, and I was confused-“

He finally looked at her. She was much closer and he didn’t have to bend his neck so far to look into her eyes as he said, “My reason is I wanted you to have it.” 

“Oh.”

“Yea,” he looked down embarrassed. 

“Okay“

His head jerked up quickly, a quirky smile hanging off his lips. “Yea?”

She nodded and gave a shy smile, “Yea.”

“Okay…” he smiled wider as she handed him her phone and she let their fingers brush far more than a quick exchange would normally allow. He returned the gesture when he handed her phone back. 

They shared a smile, and he nodded his head at the bus. “You better hurry, they might leave you.”

She giggled and he let out a small involuntary sigh, “Nah, they need me.” She smiled broadly and leaned close to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you,” she whispers into his shoulder. He barely had a second to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. Barely a second for her to feel completely surrounded and warm. Barely a second to pretend this was just a temporary goodbye, that she was more than some girl from another prefecture, that he was more than a third year captain of a rival school. Then the second was over, and she felt brazen. As she pulled away, as she turned away, she let her lips brush against his cheek. Barely there. 

But she heard his breath hitch and she felt his hand twitch on her back as though it wanted to pull her back. 

But she didn’t give it the chance to. She couldn’t. Neither of them could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one final chapter remaining. I hope you all still have faith in this story, and want to continue to the end.  
> The next chapter is anticipated for November 7.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.  
> A time skip and the circular nature of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge enormous shoutout to Sara (@anininjaspaz) for betaing this entire work. For listening to me at 3am, my time thank god, complain about writers block and stupid volleyball players. And for always having the right words to say to help me keep going. Even when it takes OVER THREE MONTHS to write the final chapter. This story would not have been possible without her. 
> 
> Speaking of, thank you to all of you for patiently waiting for the final chapter. For randomly sending me kind thoughts and messages. And for reading this, and sticking along till the conclusion. I wouldn't have found the drive to complete this without it. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you And happy Kuroyachi day.

Something neither of them had thought of was the remaining training weekend in Tokyo before the qualifiers. Which made for an awkward greeting, quickly followed by a brush of fingers against her temple and a secret hug shared late Saturday night after dinner. Her head on his shoulder as they watched the clouds. 

She’d asked about his exams and what he’d do for school, and his family, and a million other little questions to know him better. A million questions she hadn’t yet asked him over their messages in the few weeks before this final camp. 

“What if this is the last time we see each other?” She finally asked in a quiet voice, as though voicing the fear would make it come to pass. 

He only laughed, a small and quiet thing, “You say that, and I don’t know if I should feel sorry for Karasuno that their manager doesn’t believe in them. Or if I should be mad you think I won’t be able to lead my team to nationals.”

She froze and before she could even utter a sound, his arm was around her shoulders and he tucked her against his side even closer. “In January, when we see each other in Tokyo. I’m going to take you on a real date.” It was something they knew he couldn’t promise. Karasuno would only be able to be in town for as long as they were in the tournament, and if they lost early, any spare time would be spent  _ watching the rest of the tournament. _

And yet.

She let herself sigh, “where would we go?” She asked in a lazy voice as the clouds continued to drift. 

“I feel like we’d  _ have  _ to go to the top of the sky tree.”

She laughed, “You don’t live anywhere near the sky tree!” She objected. 

“I would make the trip for you.”

She gave a low laugh in the back of her throat, “okay, the sky tree.”

“I’d show you what it’s like to be on top of the world, cause that’s how I feel when I’m with you,”

She sat back slowly, then pushed his arm, “stop it,” she said, barely able to contain her laughter. 

“I’m being honest, and you tease me?”

She rolled her eyes and stood, “we need to get to bed soon.” She said, knowing it to be true, and hating herself for being the one to say it. 

He looked past her for a second, at the stars, into the forever, and sighed. He stood and dusted his hands on his pants, “you’re right.”

They walked to the girls dorm in silence. Slowly, their arms brushing each others’ every few steps. 

When she found out Nekoma made nationals, too, Yachi felt her heart lift a little. She’d be able to see him, just one more time. It would be enough. It would have to be. 

Except it hadn’t been. They’d walked past each other that first day, when both teams advanced to the next day. And he hadn’t even spared her a glance. It had been a long day. She saw the toll it took on her own team, she could imagine a similar exhaustion in the bones of their destined rivals. 

She’d been dead on her feet, the adrenaline having finally slipped from her system. So when she felt a brush against her hand, she jumped in surprise and jumped around to see if  _ maybe. _

But the red jackets had all moved past as one, none lingering behind, not one turning his head over his shoulder to see her reaction. She was surprised she had the capacity to feel any emotion, let alone the capacity for the deep disappointment that now sunk into her stomach. 

She’d seen him on the sidelines of the Inarizaki match, his chin low as his hooded eyes watched the match, calculating and hungry. She took a step back to hide behind the scoreboard. If she was hidden, he wouldn’t be able to see her. You can’t ignore what you don’t know is there. 

She snuck another glance, the concentration radiating off him straightened her spine and her fingers clenched tighter against her chest. There was something magnetic and terrifying about a captain on the prowl for a fight. 

At the next lull in the match, she slid her eyes back in his direction, but the team in vibrant red and black had disappeared. She let out a shaky breath and turned her attention to the next serve. She had a team to cheer on. 

When Karasuno beat Nekoma, approaching him felt boastful. She saw him in the crowd, and let him walk away. She’d talk to him after the next game. 

But then she was taking Hinata to the hospital, and getting word about the loss. Her eyes shifted to Hinata as she faced forward. Would he blame their loss on his absence? 

_ Bzzt. “How’s the shrimp? Kenma said it looked bad.” _

_ “He’ll be okay. He just needs rest.” _

_ “How’s he handling it?”  _ She knew he wasn’t asking about the fever.

_ “He’s quiet…” _

_ “They got farther than anyone expected them to. He should be proud.” _

_ “We are.” _

Their messages continued for the next month, Yachi asking about finals and acceptance exams. She asked about majors and sports programs. Gave her opinions when asked. He offered chemistry help, opinions on designs, and many questions about Karasuno’s progress. 

She’d accuse him of enemy spying for Kenma. 

He pretended to deny it.

They messaged every day, for a while. Then every week, then a few times a month. More than once he eased her worries that he understood she was busy. That college was equally time consuming. 

Then she realized months had passed since they’d last spoken only when she’d received a happy birthday. She sent one a few months later. Then they both shared a merry christmas. It wasn’t until February that she even realized they hadn’t sent a happy new year. 

_ You see, sometimes, no matter how much your story sounds like a fairy tale, or how much you think you’re meant to be… it ends.  _

Kenma was talking to Hinata after a practice match before nationals, and mentioned how Kuroo’s girlfriend was excited to watch the Tokyo qualifiers, and how Tora was excited to play for such a pretty girl. 

Yachi was surprised by her mixed feelings. The hollow punch was expected, but the calming breaths of knowing he was happy? That was a surprise. She caught Hinata slip a glance in her direction. Instead of avoiding it, she smiled. What else could she expect, after all? 

They were in each other’s lives when they’d needed each other. 

They had a summer that people dreamed about. But it didn’t last, she’d known it couldn’t have. She’d done the right thing. She couldn’t find it in herself to be disappointed, she could only smile for that tall boy who’s antagonizing smirk pushed her to find her own voice. She’d always be grateful for that. 

She started her third year with a duo of managers in training, unsure and nervous. Fully aware of the weight that would be on their shoulders as managers of a nationally recognized team. And when, a few months later, the boy who sat next to her in class-captain of the basketball team no less- asked her to accept his feelings, she didn’t hesitate. He was tall, his hair cut close, his shoulders wide, his biceps large. Her friends giggled when they found out and asked if she could set them up with other members of the club. She immediately turned down that request. 

Spring turned into summer. The basketball player didn’t like that she’d be joining the volleyball team at an away camp four hours away. She cried a little. Hinata told Yamaguchi about the dramatics Kuroo’s girlfriend exhibited when they broke up- according to Kenma anyway. The story was told a little loudly, but it was Hinata, so Yachi just chuckled and watched the mountains roll into hills into bustling streets. 

She opened her messages, she hovered over their last message, scrolling through more recent ones for two pages. 

Read but never responded to. She closed her phone. 

_ Relationships of all kinds end. Romantic, friendly, friendly but almost romantic. It’s not always something anyone does wrong. These things happen. It’s the natural progression of life. High school ends. Relationships end.  _

The Spring tournament ended, the best they’d done yet. She had faith in the team they were leaving behind to get them just as far, if not further, than third in the nation. An accolade that guaranteed her smiling face, on one side of a photo hanging in her high school when her own kids would walk down its halls. 

_ Though, sometimes, very very rarely, when fate has a good day and the stars align: a relationship that ended has the chance to begin again.  _

When Yachi was debating her schools she finally made a pro and con list with her top two choices. Tokyo University on the left, Tohoku University on the right. It was tough, but when comparing them, Tokyo University had an excellent design program, despite being so far away from home, away from her friends. But she was convinced it would be a good choice with more opportunities and the knowledge that any connections she’d make were less likely due to her mother, and more due to her own merits. Plus, Tobio was technically in town, even if it wasn’t anywhere near her. Though between his practice and games, and her own coursework, it might as well have been a different country. And there at the very bottom of Tokyo’s pros was also that single tiny point, written in a smaller script, barely legible except to her, a name.

And if she wasn’t surprised upon finding out from Hinata that a certain ex-captain also attended Tokyo University, no one commented on it. To her, anyway. 

It was a foolish idea anyway. But she still made a point of waiting to tell Hinata her school choice while he was messaging Kenma. If he mentioned it, then he mentioned it. What would Kozume Kenma care about Yachi’s choice of school?

But then she walked into her building, headed to the cafe in the lobby for her afternoon latte before class, and heard a voice call her name. She froze, her heart stuttering in her chest, a blush rising in her cheeks. She reached for her hair to smooth it before turning quickly on her heel- immediately smacking into a hard chest, though much wider than she remembered it being. 

He held her shoulders gently, “Old habits die hard I guess,” He said in a low rumble, as though scared to raise his voice too loud. She was equally afraid of shattering what had to be a dream. 

“This is the design building.” She said plainly. 

He’d opened his mouth to say something, but froze when she spoke, “I- yes. It is.”

“I thought you were a business major?”

“Umm,” he chuckled awkwardly, “marketing, yea.”

She nodded, then asked quietly, “so why are you in the design building?” She clutched her bag a little tighter, knowing better than to even put words to what she hoped he’d say. 

He chuckled again, “I heard this cafe had the best coffee on campus. I wanted to give it a try.”

She furrowed her brows incredulously, “You’ve gone here two years, and you  _ just _ heard about it?” Then she thought about it even harder, “besides, the best thing they do is muffins.” 

He floundered for a second, “you know, you didn’t used to be this plucky.”

She shrugged and turned away to order her drink, a plain, nothing special latte, before turning back to him, “Two years is a long time since 15. They say it's when you change the most.” She jumped when her name was called to the bar for her drink. 

He smirked, “And yet, somethings always stay the same don’t they?”

She sighed in frustration at her cool demeanor shattering in an instant before walking away as he began to snicker. When she rejoined him he was still trying to keep a straight face. 

“Well if you’re too busy laughing, I have class, so-“ She took a sip and made a show of resetting her bag. Before he reached a hand out and took a deep breath. 

“No, okay, sorry.” He cleared his throat. “Are you doing anything after class?’

She felt the warmth spread over her cheeks, “Umm, I just was going to work on a project.” She said to the ground.

He smiled, softly, “do you think you could put it off for a little bit?”

She raised her chin, “What’s a little bit?”

“Enough for dinner, maybe a trip to the sky tree?”

Her breath caught, her eyes widened. His smirk grew in that way she knew to mean the reference was intentional. She smiled, “that sounds like a much better way to spend my evening.”

“Then I’ll be here, drinking the best coffee on campus.” She raised an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes, “fine, I’m going to be working on some homework, and definitely not finishing whatever they poured into that cup,” he eyed one of the tables that had books and a laptop but no customer. “Unless,” his gaze swung back to her, languidly, “You wanted to try being a little bad?”

“You want me to  _ skip class _ ?” She asked with a disbelieving huff. 

“Nah- I’m just-“

She shrugged, “Okay.”

“Kidding… What?”

She took a long sip of her coffee, as though it would give her more confidence, “Don’t they say college is a time for testing boundaries?” 

“You really have changed in two years, Yachan.” He said and walked to the table to pack up his things. 

She smiled nervously, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. What if she’d changed too much? What if the things that were different about her had changed the things he’d liked about her?

He came back and tossed his coffee into the bin, the loud  _ thulk _ as it hit the bottom made her eyes widen. But then he said, “I knew you had it in you.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that's it! Technically speaking, I've written a book!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this teen romance and will stay tuned for my next planned fic, a romcom au which will be shorter, but hopefully just as fun. 
> 
> Follow me @hundredtimes_ for updates, thread fics, and general anime.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more kuroyachi, check out my twitter @hundredtimes_  
> I plan to post updates every other Tuesday!


End file.
